The Lost Kitty
by Crazy Hyper Active Nyx
Summary: The Host Club found a new pet, a lost little kitty. But this lost kitty isn't a cat, it's a high school senior, a girl. Follow Kitty through her many adventures with the Host Club, as she finds her way back to where she belongs. This follows the anime
1. Chapter 1

Name: Katherine Elenora Kodomojimita

Nickname: Kitty (by Honey) Kit-Kat/Kitty-Kat (by her parents/Haruhi's dad) Ellie (by Kin)

Age: 18

Class: 3-A

Height: 4' 11" (Mitsukuni is 4' 9" Haruhi is 5' 1" Twins both 5' 9" Tamaki 6' 0" Kyouya 5' 10" Takashi 6' 2")

Birthday: February 17

Name: Kin (Gold) Takara (Treasure)

Age: 18

Grade: Senior

Height: 5' 6"

Birthday: October 30

Name: Kohaku (unisex name meaning "amber.") Takara (treasure)

Age: 16

Grade: Freshman

Height: 5' 3"

Birthday: December 10

C-H-A-N: These aren't all characters in the story right away. Kin is in the story starting at chapter ten, and her younger sister (Kohaku) is hardly even in the story. This is an Ouran High School story. I also have it on my account, but I've decided to post it here as well. Like with two of my other stories my friend (**ARTEMIS13 MAXIMUS: ****.net/u/1954989/**) is writing a story, in Kin's POV. Though her part doesn't start until this story is at chapter ten.

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

I nervously stood in front of the class, my hand fiddling with the sleeves of my dress; the dress which I really did not like. I really just wanted to have this day end, I hated to meet new people, and I always got horribly shy until I knew a person.

"Class we have a new student in our class. Why don't you introduce yourself?" I knew that last part was directed at me and not to the class I was standing in front of, I noticed that most of these rich students weren't even paying attention to me or to the teacher.

"M-my name is Kodomojimita, Katherine. I-it's very nice t-to meet you all." I stuttered quietly.

"Well Miss Kodomojimita you can sit behind Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni please raise your hand." A short little blonde kid with brown eyes, sitting next to a very tall black haired grey-eyed boy, raised his hand excitedly. It was hard for me to believe that he was a high school student; he couldn't be even five feet tall yet, meaning that he was at least an inch or two shorter than I was. I quietly made my way back to my new seat, behind Mitsukuni.

"Hi!! My name's Haninozuka, Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey, and that's Takashi, but you can call him Mori!" The blonde, Mitsukuni, was very bubble. As he introduced his tall friend, Takashi, he pointed to him letting me know exactly whom he meant, and Takashi gave a small nod when I looked over at him. Man this guy was really tall.

"A-as you heard I'm Kodomojimita, Katherine. It's nice to m-meet you Mitsukuni, Takashi." I gave him a smile, before the teacher stared the lesson, it was something we had already gone over at my old school, so I only paid half attention to the teacher, while I starred out of the window and doodled lightly in my notebook. I was spaced out of most of the lesson, until the teacher told us we had a fifteen-minute break to do whatever we wanted. I was regretting not sneaking my pens back from my mother; she had taken them telling me to not use them until after I had gotten used to school, or until I had made some new friends. Luckily my dad had given me a mini yoyo to play with when I got bored. I pulled out my yoyo stating to play with it, when I noticed the crowd of girls surrounding me. Or more accurately they were surrounding Mitsukuni and Takashi. I noticed that Mitsukuni was holding something pink, which made me curious.

"Mitsukuni…What is that?" I softly questioned him; I was actually surprised that he had heard my question. He turned to look at me, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly; I guess he had forgotten that I sat behind him.

"Oh this is Usa-chan!" He held the pink, what I now saw to be a bunny, up to my face, smiling brightly. I guess Usa-chan was his version of my Neko-chan. I smiled at him,

"Usa-chan is very cute, Usa-chan reminds me of Neko-chan…" I trailed off at the end, more mumbling to myself. I reached down into my bag, pulling out Neko-chan, "See!" Though Neko-chan was not a pink bunny, Neko-chan was a soft white cat, with a cute pink ribbon tied to her neck, and light blue eyes. My daddy had made her for me when he was just getting started in the toy business, she always calmed down my nerves; which is why I had brought her to school with me today. I could hear some girls squealing, and some other girls giggling slightly; I had honestly forgotten that the other girls were still over here. Actually most of the girls seemed to find that I had a stuffed animal with me to be very adorable, only a few of the girls were sitting in a seat glaring daggers at me. I giggled lightly before turning my attention back to Mitsukuni.

I pulled Neko-chan back into my body, hugging her tightly, and pushed the mini yoyo back into my bag. It was then time for the lesson to start back up again, so I gently put Neko-chan back into my bag, while everyone returned to his or her desk. The second part of the lesson went similarly to the first part. I only partially paid attention to the lesson since I had already learned the information that was being taught. Though unlike the first part of the lesson I wasn't just doodling, I was drawing. Without realizing it I started to draw a picture of Mitsukuni's pink bunny, Usa-chan. I had just finished shading the picture when the teacher told us that we were dismissed to go to lunch. It was then that I realized I had no one that I could really sit with. Maybe I could just stay in the classroom? I pulled out Neko-chan, and the bag of cookies I had made last night when I was trying to calm down my nerves.

"Hey Kitty-chan, want to sit with Takashi and I?" I heard Mitsukuni ask me, though it took me a second to realize that he was talking to me, and that he had given me a nickname. I was actually surprised that he asked me to sit with them; I had only just met them. I smiled at him,

"Yeah, that sounds better then my plan to eat in the classroom."

"Then let's go!" Mitsukuni then grabbed my hand, pulling me in the direction of the cafeteria. Though personally I wouldn't call it a cafeteria, it was more like a giant ballroom, with tables. I went through the line with them, not getting any food, I had my cookies after all and I wasn't all that hungry anyways. Sitting down at the table I opened my bag of cookies, and I noticed that Mitsukuni was almost drooling. I wonder if he likes sweets?

"Do you like sweets Mitsukuni? If so you can have some of my cookies. They're homemade, don't worry Takashi my mommy is a baker so I know what I am doing, the cookies are one-hundred-percent safe." I gave off a childish grin as Mitsukuni reached out to grab a cookie. I got a little bit worried when he paused after taking a bite, not eating anymore. Were they really that bad?

"These are really good Kitty-chan!!" Mitsukuni then devoured the rest of the cookie, and going to grab more. "Takashi you should try one!" He said excitedly, holding a cookie out to Takashi. Takashi took the cookie, taking a bite, his facial muscles twitching slightly. "Aren't they good Takashi?"

"Un..." I guess that was as close to a yes or a compliment as I would get. My smile increased,

"Well thank you guys! I'm glad you like them. I can make you some more tonight, if you'd like." Mitsukuni gave me a hyper nod, smiling happily.

Not long after that the bell rang, letting us know that it was time to go back to class. We all walked back to the classroom, making it back on time before class started. Once more I paid little attention in class, but I didn't draw this time, I was trying to decide wither I should make Mitsukuni sugar or chocolate-chip cookies for tomorrow. I spent most of the class thinking about that, before deciding that I should just ask Mitsukuni after class ended. After that my mind wondered onto random thoughts until the last bell of the day rang.

"Kitty-chan, do you want to go to the Host Club with us today?" Mitsukuni asked me, giving me a slight puppy-dog face, trying to get me to go to this…Host Club.

"One question, what is a Host Club? And will there be food?" I was really hungry since I had given Mitsukuni some of my cookies that I was planning on eating for my own lunch.

"We have cakie!" This guy was really childish, then again so was I. I noticed that he didn't tell me what the Host Club was, but if there was going to be cake that was good enough for me. I also figured I would see what it was when we got there.

"Hey Mitsukuni…What type of cookies do you want for tomorrow? I was thinking that I could make either sugar or chocolate-chip cookies…"

"Sugar cookies are sweeter right?" Of course I should have guessed that.

"I suppose so…so sugar then?"

"Yeppie!" by that point we had, apparently, reached our destination, the Third Music room. Apparently they had brought me here before the club started, because there were four guys, all really tall at least compared to Mitsukuni and I. The tall blonde walked up to me stating,

"Sorry my princess but we are not open yet." He was a little bit to close for comfort. I took a small step back before stating,

"Wow…you're really tall mister!" and he was, he had to be at least six feet tall…he was also probably younger then me, since I didn't see him in any of my classes today. I had an odd habit of calling people that were taller then me mister or miss if I didn't know their name, no matter what their age was.

"Tama-chan this is Kitty-chan!" I giggled lightly at the introduction, realizing that Mitsukuni gives nicknames to everyone. I glanced around the room, seeing a pair of red haired twins with amber eyes. There was also a guy with black hair grey eyes, which a pair of glasses covered, and he was writing something down. And then the tall blonde in front of me, he had purple looking eyes.

"Hey boss." One of the two twins said.

"We ran out of cake." The other twin continued the others statement. I glanced at Mitsukuni, remembering that he really loved his sweets, to see that he had tears in the corners of his eyes looking ready to burst into tears any moment. The tall blonde, who Mitsukuni had called Tama-chan, started freaking out saying that they couldn't open until they had cakes, that it might make the 'princesses' unhappy. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

"Hey Mitsukuni, I can go bake a cake, or go pick some up from my mommy's bakery. It's right down the street from here." As I spoke everyone turned to look at me, I guess they had forgotten about me. It was silent a moment before Mitsukuni glomped me asking,

"Would you really do that for me?" His eyes shinning up at me from were he clung to my side. Though he seemed to have more of an issue clinging to me then he did clinging to Takashi, since I was only a few inches taller then he was.

"Err yeah I really don't mind, like I said its not far and I'm sure my mommy wouldn't mind." I smiled, slightly, down at Mitsukuni. "But first can I know everyone's name?"

"Oh, the blonde in front of you is Suoh, Tamaki. The twins are Hitachiin, Hikaru and Hitachiin, Kaoru. You know Honey and Mori; and I am Ootori, Kyouya."


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

I was struggling to open the giant doors belonging to the Host Club, mostly because of the seven massive cakes I had in my hands.

"Could one of you open the door!" I shouted, hoping that one of the hosts would hear me, and take pity on me, opening the door. Alas my luck is not that good, though I did finally manage to open the door after struggling for almost ten minutes. I glared at the guys in the room, making my way over to the kitchen to set the cakes down; they were pretty heavy all together, and I had barely been able to see over the top of them.

After leaving the cakes in the small kitchen in the back, I made my way back out front. I noticed a few shards of glass on the floor. Raising an eyebrow I asked,

"What happened?" I glanced over at Kyouya, figuring that he would give me the clearest answer.

"The commoner broke a vase, they are to work off their debt." Oh that had to suck.

"Okay well there is cake now, so you guys can 'open'. Whatever that means." I mumbled the last part under my breath still unsure of this 'club'. Looking around I saw Mitsukuni trying to sneak into the kitchen. "Mitsukuni don't even try! At least let me cut them first." I half yelled at half whined to Mitsukuni. I walked back into the kitchen area, Mitsukuni skipping after me, obviously excited about getting his cake. I pulled out a knife, cutting the cake into semi-small slices, figuring since they said girls were coming, that most everyone other then Mitsukuni wouldn't eat all that much anyways. After putting the slices on separate plates, setting them to the side, I looked at Mitsukuni seeing the frown on his face, I guess he was disappointed by the size of the cake slices. Taking the last slice, which was three times bigger, then, the rest of the slices, I gave it to Mitsukuni smiling. His face instantly brightened, as he then skipped off to sit at the table to eat his cake. As I left the kitchen yet again I notice the 'commoner' student that Kyouya had mentioned. They had short brown hair, light brown eyes, and they were wearing a white popped collar under a purple sweater, and a pair of black pants. From afar I had issues telling if this person was a guy or a girl. Walking closer I heard their conversation, apparently they were sending 'Haruhi' out to get supplies for the club, hadn't I just gone out for them? I noticed that 'Haruhi's' voice was a little bit to high to be males, that 'Haruhi' didn't have an Adams Apple, and also how _she_ presented _herself_ makes me believe that 'Haruhi' is actually a girl, but I could be wrong…Maybe I should go with _her_ after all I had issues opening the door by myself, and I could help _her_ carry the bags.

"Hey Haruhi my name's Kodomojimita, Katherine. Do you mind if I tag along? I'm sure you could use the help and the company." I smiled at _her_, wanting to talk to _her_.

"Sure I don't mind." Haruhi spoke indifferently, "Let's go." I nodded my head following _her _out.

"Bye Mitsukuni, I'll see you later." I smiled at the small blonde sitting on the couch, eating another piece of cake. Together we walked out of the room, noticing all the girls heading towards the room. We both walked towards the store, me trying to build up my courage to ask Haruhi if _he _was actually a _she_, and Haruhi being upset by _her_ debt to the Host Club. I glanced at Haruhi from the corner of my eye, deciding to just get it over with and ask _her_.

"Ne, Haruhi. Can I ask why you're letting the Host Club think you're a guy?" I noticed _her_ eyes widen slightly, "I noticed that you don't have an Adams Apple, that and your voice is a little higher then most guys. I am right aren't I?"

"Yeah, you're right, I am a girl but I don't really care if they mistake me for a guy. Plus I owe them a lot of money from the vase I broke."

"You're so cool Haruhi! I wish I could be like you, not care what people think of me."

I didn't notice, but Haruhi had a sweat drop running down the back of her head, thinking about how my personality completely changed from earlier. "Okay, lets get shopping then!" Pulling Haruhi behind me I went into the store. "Wait…what do we need to get Haruhi?"

"Uh...coffee and sugar." I then followed Haruhi around the store, as shetossed some sugar and coffee into the cart she was pushing forward. I noticed that the coffee she put into the cart was instant coffee, and I almost told her that we should get different coffee since the rich people would have never had this, and would probably make a big deal out of this; but I decided that it shouldn't matter, after all instant coffee was cheaper than the other coffee. Also I was just there to help Haruhi carry the grocery's back, and to keep her company, so I just stayed silent. After paying for the stuff, I grabbed the second bag of coffee and sugar, following Haruhi out of the store, thanking the cashier.

"Hey…do you live around here Haruhi?" I was curious to know if Haruhi lived near me, I was hoping that she did because then I could have someone t walk to school with.

"Yeah I do live near here Katherine, why?"

"Oh I live around here too! I wanted to know so I could ask if we could walk to school together?" I gave Haruhi the best puppy dog look that I could, while carrying a bag in my hands.

"S-sure Katherine. I guess that would be fine…" Reaching the door of the Third Music Room, I opened the door, looking around seeing a bunch of girls surrounding the six guys in the room. Tamaki noticed that Haruhi and I had come back stating,

"Speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet. Did you get everything on the list?" I looked at him, as I heard Haruhi mutter 'piglet?' It was then that I notice that Tamaki had gotten a hold of the instant coffee, "Wait a minute…what is this?" I noticed the blank look on Haruhi's face as she said,

"Just what it looks like. It's coffee."

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" Tamaki looked slightly amazed at this 'commoners' coffee.

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee." Haruhi still had a blank look to her face. While two of the girls sitting across from Tamaki tilted their heads to the side with a confused look on their faces saying,

"Instant?" Tamaki's eyes widened in shock before speaking,

"Whoa! I've heard of this before. It's commoners' coffee. You just add hot water!"

"I didn't know there was such a thing." One of the girls sitting on the couch said, leaning forward a little bit more.

"So it true then. Poor people don't even have enough time to ground their own coffee beans." After she spoke the large crowd of girls behind her all shook their heads in agreement to what she had said before. Even I took offence to that, most normal people don't bother to grind their own coffee bean, and I was fairly certain that these people didn't grind their own coffee beans; they had someone to do it for them. I then notice that basically everyone in the room had gathered around to see this 'commoner' coffee. I don't see what was so special about it; my mother sold it in her bakery, along with her baked goods.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyouya said, while he was looking at the coffee. Of course if all 'commoners' were stupid then Haruhi wouldn't be here right now.

"One-hundred grams per three-hundred yen?" One of the two twins said.

"That's a lot less then we normally pay." The other twin said. Haruhi then proceeded to try to take back the 'commoners' coffee,

"I'll go back and get you something else," she then mumbled under her breath, "Sorry for not getting you guys expensive coffee." Tamaki quickly objected, throwing one of his hands in the air saying,

"No, I'll keep it." This seemed to shock the people standing around him. "I'm going to give it a try!" I nearly laughed at how everyone gasped, even more shocked that he was willing to drink it. It seemed like they thought he was going to be poisoned or something. "I will drink this coffee!!" Which his declaration then made everyone cheer and clap for him, with their eyes filled with awe; its like they thought he was a god for trying something I thought to be an everyday thing. "Alright Haruhi. Get over here and make this 'commoners' coffee." I saw Haruhi's face fall, she was obviously annoyed by this 'prince' and over all these spoiled rich people.

"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke to far." I glanced over at one of the girls, who were still sitting on the couch, as she set her teacup gently down on the tea plate. "Your pallid won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have drink it just because he bought it." I couldn't believe this girl, she was incredibly rude, and she knew that Haruhi was standing right behind her. I frowned over at her as Haruhi glanced over at the girl as she stated, "Oh I'm sorry I was talking to myself." Wow this girl was a big meanie. My frown deepened, the rich seemed to be very mean and rude; it made me glad that my parents raised me, more or less, as a 'commoner'.

"Haruhi!" I heard the tall blonde shout out, letting Haruhi know that he wanted his 'instant' coffee.

"I'm coming…" Haruhi mumbled, I wonder…

"Haruhi…I can help you make the coffee if you'd like? My mom uses it all the time in her café so I know how to make it." I gave her a smile, my eyes glittering hopefully.

"Sure Katherine. Why exactly does your mother use instant? Aren't you from a rich family?" Haruhi tilted her head to the side in questioning.

"My mother prefers the taste, it's cheaper for her to use, and it takes less time for her to make it. Yeah I am from a fairly rich family, but my parents raised me like a 'commoner'. I actually went to public school until now…today is actually my first day at Ouran Academy!" I smiled brightly at Haruhi, hearing her mumble something, but not hearing what she mumbled.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled again, I continued to smile at Haruhi as I grabbed her hand pulling her over to the table to make the instant coffee.

"Here." Haruhi mumbled to Tamaki, handing him the tray of coffee; while I stood off to the side watching the people in this club. Though somehow nobody noticed me help Haruhi make the coffee, or at least that's what I thought…

"Let the tasting begin!" Tamaki was making a big deal out of this, more then he should be. I frowned at him, annoyed by his superior attitude.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." One of the many girls said.

"I'm afraid that if I drink this my father will yell at me." Another girl said…it's not like he would even know unless you tell him. These people were getting on my nerves slightly, I would like nothing more then to go home and make those sugar cookies that I promised Mitsukuni, baking always relaxed me, and calmed me down.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" My frown deepened as I watched Tamaki interact with these girls. He seemed to be a little bit perverted, and very conceded.

"Well then I would drink it." The girl in Tamaki's arms replied, making all of the girls surrounding them blush and squeal with delight. Maybe this guy had a good reason to be conceded? It was soon after the whole instant coffee incident that the Host Club ended. Though as I was about to leave the room I heard someone call my name. Turning around I saw Kyouya sitting there at his table, typing on his laptop.

"Katherine, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind bringing more cakes tomorrow? They went over quiet well, and we wont be able to get our normal cakes for a few days due to a factory mishap." Though Kyouya had a smile on his face, I could tell that it wasn't a true real smile. But I smiled at him anyways, it's not like I had that much homework, I could go home and make some new cakes along with the cookies I was making for Mitsukuni. I nodded my head smiling while saying,

"Sure Kyouya! Do you mind if I drop them off in the morning before class though?" I would prefer not to carry the cakes around all day if I could leave them here. I also had a feeling that if I carried them around that they wouldn't last till Host Club between Mitsukuni and I.

"I don't see why that would be an issue." Still smiling his cold smile Kyouya answered me.

"Okie dokie then. I'll see you tomorrow then!" I smiled leaving the room, joining Haruhi asking if she would mind walking home with me, we were going in the same area after all. So we walked out of the school together, and I was planning which cakes I was going to make in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

"Thank you again Haruhi! I really appreciate you carrying three of the cakes for me!" I had made six cakes last night, and luckily for me Haruhi had agreed to carry half of the cakes for me. Though I think she only agreed because she noticed that I couldn't see over the top of all six cakes, it wasn't my fault that I was so short.

"Eh no problem Katherine." I smiled at her as we entered the Third Music Room. "We can just put these in the kitchen." I wasn't entirely sure why there was a kitchen in the music room of all places, but I wasn't going to argue with it. "Thanks again Haruhi! I can walk you to class if you'd like? You're a freshman right?" I thought she was a freshman but I wasn't entirely sure since I was new at the school.

"Yeah I am. What class are you in? Because I wouldn't want you to go out of your way to walk me to class." Oh…I guess being short doesn't make me seem like a senior…

"I'm a senior. I'm in class 3-A same as Mitsukuni and Takashi! I know I'm a little bit short but…" I stopped my sentence short, realizing that I was rambling again. "Anyways I'll see you later Haruhi! Have a good day!" I told Haruhi, returning to my usual happy self.

After walking, and almost getting lost, I got to my classroom. Though I had apparently gotten there early, since the class was mostly empty. Looking at the clock I realized that I had nearly fifteen minutes before class started…maybe I should have walked with Haruhi after all. Glancing to my seat I saw that Mitsukuni and Takashi weren't here yet, but I walked over to my seat and sat down anyways. I then pulled out my supplies I would need for class today. After pulling out my supplies I pulled out the yoyo that I was going to play with yesterday, but I then heard some of the girls in my class squealing. Looking over I saw that they were squealing because Mitsukuni and Takashi had arrived to class. I stood up grabbing the cookies, which I had made for Mitsukuni, out of my bag. I walked over to go ahead and give the cookies to Mitsukuni, when I was glomped by my short senior.

"Kitty-chan!" I heard him say, I guess glomping me was harder since I was almost the same height as him.

"Mitsukuni!!" I hugged Mitsukuni back, after all he was the closest thing I had to a friend so far; aside from Haruhi that is. "I have the cookies I promised you!" I then happily held out the cookies to Mitsukuni, in truth I had made two batches of cookies instead of one knowing how much he liked sugary foods. I could hear some of the girls squealing in the class, but I ignored it assuming they thought Mitsukuni was being adorable again.

"Thankies Kitty-chan!!" Mitsukuni then dragged me over to our desks, the silent Takashi following us.

**Class POV**

_**The girls squealed happily as they saw Honey and Mori arrive at class; Honey on Mori's back as usual when they entered. Mori then lowered Honey to then ground, gently setting him down. It was then that they noticed the other new short senior girl walk over; the girl had short black hair, light gray eyes, and was only an inch or two taller then Honey. Honey then preceded to glomp the little girl happily. "Kitty-chan!" the short blonde senior said, while he glomped the small girl. While this annoyed some of the girls, others found this to be very adorable. **_

_** "Mitsukuni!" 'Kitty' said almost as happy as the other short senior, but she confused some of the girls in the class. Why was she calling him by his name and not his nickname? She then handed the boy something, "I have the cookies I promised you!" She seemed to glow from her happiness, now none of the girls could say that this wasn't adorable of the girl, she seemed to be so pure and innocent. Some of the girls couldn't help but to let out a squeal from how adorable the two were looking and acting together. The two almost looked like they were friends back in elementary school.**_

_** "Thankies Kitty-chan!!" Honey said to the girl, while he was overflowing with happiness, before dragging her over to where the two of them sat, with Mori following closely behind them. A majority of the girls let out another squeal of joy, finding it to adorable; before sitting down to talk about what had just happened for the last five minutes before class would start.**_

Katherine's POV

Today was basically the same as yesterday was. I only paid half attention in classes, talked and ate with Mitsukuni and Takashi, well more with Mitsukuni since Takashi was such a quiet person. I actually found out that Takashi was a part of the Kendo club. I was actually able to convince them to let me tag along with them today; it had been really interesting. I was following behind them to the Host Club; I wanted to ask Kyouya something. At the moment Mitsukuni was on Takashi's back, rubbing his eyes tiredly…he had actually fell asleep at Takashi's Kendo meeting. As they entered I heard Mitsukuni say,

"Sorry. We're running late." Mitsukuni was still rubbing his eyes as he spoke.

"Hello Honey. Hey Mori. " One girl sitting on the couch said.

"We've been waiting here for you guys. Hi." Another girl sitting across from the other girl said.

"I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake." The entire group of girls around the two gasped loudly before squealing out,

"So cute!!!" I hated to admit it but it was very cute…though it also sounded like something that would happen to me. I slowly made my way over to where Kyouya was, but I was unable to ask him my question. Though I did hear Haruhi quietly ask,

"Is that boy really a third year student?"

"Honey-sempai might seem young and childish, but he's a protégée. And then Mori-sempai's allure is his strong and silent disposition. " Kyouya explained to Haruhi, and though I'm fairly certain that Kyouya noticed me, he didn't make any means to let me know that he had.

"Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni shouted, grabbing a hold of one of Haruhi's arms, spinning her around. "Hey Haru-chan you want to go have some cakes with me!" Mitsukuni asked Haruhi excitedly.

"Thanks but I don't really like cake." Haruhi spoke as she still spun slightly, I giggled slightly as I realized that she was dizzy.

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?" Mitsukuni held out his pink bunny to Haruhi as she said,

"I'm not into bunnies." Gee Haruhi way to be blunt. I saw that Mitsukuni got tears in the corners his eyes. I frowned wanting to go make Mitsukuni feel better, but I stayed put I figured I should let Haruhi deal with this since she started it.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?"

"I guess he is kind of cute? Huh?" Was Haruhi's reply upon looking closer at the pink bunny. Mitsukuni looked at Haruhi wide-eyed for a moment making a sound sounding like he realized something…Maybe he realized that Haruhi was a girl?

"Take good care of him, okay?" With that said Mitsukuni grabbed my hand pulling me toward the table he was at filled with cake. So much for asking Kyouya, maybe I can ask him after the club ends…

"Kitty-chan, what type of cake do you want?" He's offering me cake? I guess he doesn't know I made these cakes then. I giggled before answering,

"I'll take vanilla cake I guess." I always preferred vanilla cake to chocolate for some reason.

"Hey Honey? Are these cakes different from the ones here the other day? Because they taste much better for some reason." I practically glowed at their comment, they really liked my baking, I grinned at their comment.

"I'm not really sure…" He frowned, as if he were in thought, "Though Kitty-chan made the cakes yesterday. Did you make these cakes too Kitty-chan?" Though Mitsukuni's question was innocent, in made me blush in embarrassment since I did make these cakes; though I hadn't really wanted anyone to know that.

"Y-yes Mitsukuni…I actually did make the cakes today…" I blushed more, noticing the girls squealing at what I assume to be my cuteness.

"Well Kitty I really like it! Maybe you could make me a cake for my birthday?" One of the girls with long brown hair asked me. I could feel my face getting even redder then it already was.

" Y-you really like it? I-I'm glad then. B-but I'm not sure if I would b-be able to or not…if not I can get my mommy to make you a cake…she is the one who taught me to bake." By the end I wasn't stuttering at all, though I didn't want to tell this girl I would make her a cake and then later not have time to make her one. Looking over I noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru taking off Haruhi's glasses, but then oddly enough they froze in front of her, I wonder why. Noticing Mitsukuni and Takashi going over there I followed them, wanting to know exactly what was going on.

"I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school." As Haruhi spoke we all, Kyouya, Mitsukuni, Takashi, and I, stepped closer to Haruhi.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" As Tamaki spoke he snapped his fingers.

"Got it!" The twins grabbed Haruhi by her arms, dragging her off to somewhere though I had no clue where. Pointing his finger at Kyouya Tamaki said,

"Kyouya! My hair stylist!" Kyouya then whipped out his cell phone, I assume he was calling the hair stylist.

"Mori-sempai go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses!" I was surprised when Takashi took off running…. did he even know what prescription Haruhi had? Mitsukuni then popped up in front of Tamaki asking,

"What about me Tama-chan?" I guess he really wanted to help them out.

"Honey-sempai!"

""Yes sir!" Mitsukuni then nodded his head cutely.

"You go have some cake." Aww poor Mitsukuni, and he was the one who really wanted to help out too. Mitsukuni then went to sit at a table and, more or less, pouted.

"It's just us Usa-chan. Everyone else said they were to busy."

"Can I join you Mitsukuni, I'm not too busy." I smiled at the blonde boy as he brightened up some, pulling over another chair I sat down. Mitsukuni and I ate cake for a while; he had at least fifteen plates of cake on the table now, while I had only had two slices of cake myself.

"Uhh sempai?" Haruhi asked questionably. I then noticed that there weren't any girls around anymore, just me... though the Host Club hadn't said anything so I guess I was fine to stay here, but I figured that I'd better stay quiet for now.

"What? Aren't you done changing yet?" Right after he asked that, Haruhi opened the curtain, showing that she was now wearing the males uniform…were they making **her** a host now?

"Are you sure its really okay for me to keep this uniform?" Gee Haruhi if it weren't okay then would they have given it to you?

"Cute. You're as pretty as a girl." It took all that I had not to burst out laughing; he really didn't realize that she was a girl… "Adorable." He was almost crying to, though I wasn't sure why.

"Haru-chan you look so cute!" Mitsukuni said gleefully.

"If we'd of known that's how you really look," one of the two twins stated, while the other said,

"Then we would have helped you out sooner."

"Who knows maybe he'll draw in some costumers." I guess Kyouya just wanted the business, I guess.

"You know that's just what I was thinking." Right I bet he was. I bet he was really imagine what Haruhi would look like as a girl…then again she is actually a girl so… this is all just too confusing for me. "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today you are an official member of the Host Club. I will personally train you to be a full fledge host. If you can get one-hundred costumers to request your services then we will completely forget about your debt." The whole time he was talking, Tamaki was pointing at Haruhi.

"A host?"

After that the hosts returned to their hosting. I walked up to Kyouya, who I could now ask my question to.

"Hey Kyouya. I was wondering how long the club would need me to bring in the cakes? And if you would mind me making them in the kitchen if its for a long time? 'Cause it is a real hassle to carry them to school, even with Haruhi's help carrying them." I gave a smile, hoping that he would let me.

"Hmm…I don't see any issues with that as long as you have them done before Club starts, and you clean up any messes you make. It should be another week or two until the factory is fixed. I will let you know when it is fixed." With that said he went back to writing in his black notebook.

"Okie dokie…thanks Kyouya! I'll see you later!" I then walked over to Haruhi to let her know that I was going to leave earlier then her today, which she said she didn't mind. Then I said my good-byes to Mitsukuni and Takashi, telling them I would see them tomorrow. With all that done I walked home to get started on my homework, and I really felt like practicing my dancing tonight…


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

The next morning Haruhi met me at my house again so we could walk to school together.

"That's not your normal bag, is it Haruhi? What happened to your other one?" I glanced over at her; thankful that once again she was carrying some of the cakes for me, noticing the she didn't have her normal bag.

"Oh…I accidentally dropped it in the pond yesterday. No big deal." She smiled, though I was fairly certain that she was faking that smile. My guess would be that someone at the school threw her bag in there, Haruhi is smart enough that she wouldn't accidentally throw her bag in the pond. Though I figured if she didn't want to tell me then I would pretend not to notice. I put on a smile,

"Wow Haruhi! That wasn't very smart of you Haruhi. I hope nothing got ruined. Oh thanks for carrying the cakes again! I doubt I would make it school carrying them all." I gave her my 'adorable' smile; I really wanted to start skipping but was afraid I might ruin the cakes if I did that. In all honesty I probably could carry all six of the cakes, but I would run the chance of tripping and ruining all of them, or not being able to open the Host Club doors again.

"Eh…it's no problem Katherine. I don't want you to trip trying to carry them all." Though she smiled, not meaning it in a bad way, I almost took offense to her statement. The way she said it made it seem like I was a klutz, and I took great pride in being graceful from my dancing; or she could have been making a comment about my height, something I hated when people commented on. Though I didn't take offense since Haruhi was just speaking her mind, not meaning it in the ways I could think of.

"Thanks Haruhi! I would hate to trip and ruin the cakes… I guess we should get to class now." I smiled at her, acting innocent, pretending not to notice the wording of her statement.

"Yeah I guess we should."

"Okie see you later then Haruhi!" I smiled at her again, leaving the Third Music Room. I walked to class again, though today, unlike yesterday, I did get lost. Even though I still had time to get to class, I was getting frustrated and worried that I wouldn't find my class on time; I only had about ten minutes to get to class and I had no clue where I was. I'll admit it…I stared to cry. Most of the people just kept moving, if not faster then before.

"H-hey Kitty? A-are you o-okay? W-why are you c-crying?" Looking up I noticed that it was one of the girls sitting with Mitsukuni and Takashi at the Host Club yesterday. Sniffling I answered her,

"I-I got l-lost. I d-don't know w-where my classroom i-is." I could feel more tears coming to my eyes, I really just wanted to get to class. I sniffled some more, tears still in my eyes, as I reached into my bag pulling out Neko-chan, she always calmed me down; I couldn't care how childish I looked right now, I just wanted to stop crying and get to my classroom.

"O-oh your in c-class 3-A, r-right?" I could tell she was stuttering because she was worried that I would burst into tears again, "I-I'm in your class, I can t-take you to class." I instantly perked up maybe I would get to class on time after all. My eyes glittered happily as I asked her,

"R-really?! Thank you so much!" I gave her a big hug, happy that I could get to class and stop being lost. "By the way what's your name?" I asked her as I held her hand, walking down the hallway to our classroom, Neko-chan in my other hand. It actually turns out that I wasn't that far off from finding my classroom, oh well maybe I'd now have another person to talk to.

"Hm oh my name is Hinshu, Sakura." She smiled down at me, I think she was happy to know that I wasn't going to burst out crying anytime soon.

"It's nice to officially meet you Sakura! Thanks for helping me, I really appreciate it, can I talk to you again at some point?" I looked up at my new acquaintance hopefully. It probably wasn't good that I only talked to two, three if you counted the silent Takashi, people on a daily basis.

"Sure Kitty! I would love that. Well class is going to start soon, so I'll see you later." With that said she walked off to her other friends near her desk. She reminded me of what I thought an older sister would act like. I happily went to my desk and sat down.

"Hi Mitsukuni! I made some brownies last night and had some extras, would you like them?" Mitsukuni smiled, nodding happily, I had a feeling that me giving him sweets everyday was going to become an everyday occurrence. I smiled pulling out the brownies, which I knew would only last a matter of minutes, put Neko-chan back into my bag, and took out my school supplies from my bag. Today I actually paid attention during our lesson, writing down the notes verbatim. During the fifteen-minute break I actually talked a little bit with Sakura, instead of with Mitsukuni and Takashi. I really like Sakura and wanted to become her friend.

"Um Sakura…do you mind if I talk with you today? I don't want to take your time away from your friends…" I was slightly worried that she would so no so I was overjoyed when she said,

"And what make you think I wouldn't want to talk to you? And your one of my friends too." I glomped the blonde haired girl, I was happy to have another new friend, a very nice new friend.

"Thank you Sakura!! I'm glad we can be friends!" I could hear some of the girl squeal again, but once more ignored it. For the rest of the fifteen-minute break I talked to Sakura, though I did eat lunch with Mitsukuni and Takashi like normal. I also took my notes, verbatim, again after lunch until the bell. Once again I followed the two to the Host Club, I actually needed to cut the cakes, I had forgotten to do so last night and again this morning. Later, after I had cut the cakes and the Host Club had opened, I was sitting with Kyouya.

"I have an offer for you Katherine-sempai, how would you like to make the cakes for the Host Club everyday? Of course you could use the kitchen in the back to make them as we discussed yesterday." Was he seriously asking me this?

"Why wouldn't I…I am already making cakes for you guys, though I can't keep using my mommy's supplies… And can I ask why you're asking me this?" I frowned slightly looking up at Kyouya, almost worried about his reasoning.

"Well…your cakes have gone over splendidly the last two day. We can pay for the supplies, it is actually cheaper to have you make them, the supplies are cheaper then the cakes we currently are buying." Oh…so it was mainly for cost reasons, oh well I can deal with that, I mean I was already making cakes for the club, and now I wouldn't have to use my mommy's supplies.

"Okay Kyouya. You've got yourself a deal." I smiled up at him, he was taller then me after all meaning that I had to look up to see him properly. He also smiled, though his was that forced, cold, smile of his. "Does this make me part of the Host Club though? Cause I would love to be able to help you guys out however possible. I can do the coffee or set up for you guys if you'd like? I mean I have come here the three days I've been here." Kyouya glanced at me thoughtfully,

"I guess so, but I'll have to run it by our King." I guess Tamaki was the 'King', oh well I think I was more or less a member of the Host Club now… I glanced over to where Haruhi was sitting, seeing she was with that rude, mean, lady that made those comments about the 'commoners' coffee. I frowned; I bet that she was the person who threw Haruhi's bag in the pond.

"Hey, Kyouya? Is the person sitting with Haruhi the one who threw Haruhi's bag in the pond yesterday?" I noticed the shocked look Kyouya gave me, before he quickly hid it, I guess he didn't think I was that smart? Or maybe he didn't know that I knew about Haruhi's bag being thrown in the pond yesterday? Though I managed to get my answer before Kyouya could answer my question. I heard the sound of cups breaking as I saw Haruhi's table fall to the ground, and the girl screaming very loud.

"No Haruhi! Leaving me alone! Somebody help he just attacked me! Someone do something, teach this commoner a lesson!" She really was an evil person; she was the one who tipped the table. It was then that the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, dumped water on top of the girl and Haruhi…I really don't see how that helps. Haruhi then got off from where she fell on top of the girl, looking up at the twins.

"W-why did you do that?" I heard the girl ask; gee did she forget that she was the one to tip the table. Not everyone was going to believe that she was some innocent little rich girl. Tamaki then helped the girl stand up, and brushed some of her hair from her eyes as she said, "Do something Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me." He had best not believe her, or else he would be hearing from me.

"I'm disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond didn't you?" Maybe he was smarter then I gave him credit for, either that or Kyouya told him, I wasn't really sure which. I slowly walked over to where Haruhi was standing, helping her stand, and quietly asking her if she was okay, which she said she was.

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?" I could hear the panic in her voice as she spoke; she was giving herself away just by that.

"You know you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear." Looking around I saw Kyouya standing there with his black notebook, Mitsukuni holding Usa-chan peering around Takashi, and the twins sticking their tongues out, I wasn't sure why the twins were sticking out their tongues though. I also knew that I was frowning at the girl, though I was actually tempted to stick my own tongue out at her. "If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man." Well duh, Haruhi isn't even a guy, let alone a man, but Tamaki was right Haruhi wasn't that type of a person.

"Why Tamaki? You idiot!" With that the girl went out of the room, crying. If she had not of been so mean to Haruhi I would have felt bad for her, then again if she had not of been mean to Haruhi than she wouldn't be forced to leave the Host Club.

"Hmm now how am I going to punish you, because it is your fault after all? I know…your quota is now on-thousand!" Some how I feel like he just wants to make Haruhi stay in the club…Poor Haruhi, looking at her face she looked like she was about to cry, she was stuck in this club if she liked it or not. Tamaki then helped Haruhi off of the floor, she had fallen back down once Tamaki told she now had to get one-thousand costumers, "Come now, I have high expectations for you my little rookie."

"This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry but its better then a wet one." I think that was a big lie, but I believe that this was Kyouya's was for Tamaki to know that Haruhi was a girl, since he hasn't managed to figure it out on his own.

"Thanks a lot you guys, I'm going to go change." Tamaki decided to take Haruhi some towels, and I almost stopped him, but figure I might as well let him find out. I was just thankful that Kyouya let me stay when all the other girls left, though I guess it helps that I knew Haruhi was a girl from the start.

"Haruhi, here you go. I brought you some towels." Tamaki walked in while Haruhi was in the middle of changing, though luckily she wasn't naked yet, and he dropped the curtain that had been in his hand moments before. "Haruhi?"

"Yeah?" I wish I could be as level headed as she is…

"So…you're a girl?" Tamaki's face was still set in shock.

"Biologically speaking…yeah." She actually looked really pretty with her hair long. When Haruhi came out of the 'dressing room' Tamaki started to freak out, I guess he thought she was really cute? "Listen sempai…I don't really care if you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion its more important for a person to be recognized for who they are, rather then for what sex they are." Once again Tamaki started to freak out, though I was really sure why.

"Well isn't this an interesting development." Kyouya, of course I had a feeling he knew this would happen from the start.

"Oh yeah!" The twins spoke in unison, while Tamaki was still freaking out.

"Uh…you know I have to say sempai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Tamaki then back away, but only about a step, and his face turned as red as a tomato… hmm I wonder if my face can turn that red?

"Being a host and being fussed over by a bunch of girls, might not be that bad." We all move over, closer to where Haruhi and Tamaki stood, all grouped in front of Haruhi. Tamaki's face fell when Haruhi said this though, I don't see why now should be so different then earlier was, Haruhi is still the same person. "I wonder how I can pull it off? I've got it!" She pounded he fist onto her other hand. "I'll just call everyone dude and bro now." She smiled and giggled; overall she was very cute right now. I glomped Haruhi,

"Your so cute Haruhi, maybe you should wear the girls uniform again sometime!" I clung to her side as best I could, since she was only a few inches taller then me, maybe about three inches.

"W-wait a minute…. Who are you?" Tamaki shouted, pointing a finger at me. I frowned over at him, releasing Haruhi from my grasp.

"I'm Kodomojimita, Katherine. I've brought in the cakes the last three days? I'm also in Mitsukuni and Takashi's class." This guy didn't seem to have a clue. Tamaki just stuttered, I sighed grabbing Haruhi's hand, "Let's go Haruhi, see you tomorrow everyone!" I smiled my 'cute' smile, and the next thing I know, I'm in Tamaki's arms being spun around. Though I was able to quickly slip out of his arms, I had never been more grateful that I was a dancer, because of that I was able to slid out of Tamaki's grasp. "Come on Haruhi!" I grabbed her arm, and ran out of the room as quick as I could…that guy's hugs meant certain death for me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

"So why don't you have any cakes today Katherine?" I glanced up at Haruhi, tilting my head to the side.

"Hmm, I really don't know but Kyouya called me yesterday telling me that I didn't need to bring in any cakes today. Though he didn't tell why not to bring them…. Oh well I'm sure he has a good reason." I smiled up at her, starting to skip next to her. Kyouya had also told me that Tamaki had liked the idea of me joining the Host Club, officially, so now I was almost like a maid for the club. Once we reached the doors I said,

"Bye Haruhi! See you later!" I saw Sakura standing near the entrance, talking to some guy with brown hair and bluish-gray eyes. I skipped over to her, glomping her once I got close enough. "Sakura! Whose this?" I asked letting go of her, pointing toward the guy.

"Hello Kitty, this is my _friend_ Gakushi, Sora." Though Sakura blushed while introducing her 'friend' which leads me to think that maybe she likes him… maybe I should leave them alone?

"Nice to meet cha' Sora! See you in class Sakura!" With that I left the blushing pair alone, skipping down the hall to the classroom, without getting lost on the way. I smiled upon entering, seeing both Mitsukuni and Takashi already in their seats. "Hi Mitsukuni! Here I made cupcakes last night, I had leftovers though so you can have them if you'd like." I smiled handing the eager boy **his** cupcakes. The school day went the same as usual, though I talked to Sakura during break again, and found out from Mitsukuni and Takashi that the Host Club often has themes, that they actually had one today but neither of them knew what today's theme was. Hmm I'll have to ask Kyouya if I'm allowed to wear a costume too, cause wearing costumes is always so much fun. Though the majority of the day was uneventful. Once again I followed Mitsukuni and Takashi to the Third Music Room. I was surprised when I entered; the room was not looking like it normally does. Today there were trees and vines all over the place; I think I even saw a snake climbing on one of the trees. Unfortunately for me, I didn't get to have a costume today, but Kyouya said that he would think about it, and ask Tamaki. As I stood in the back, preparing the instant coffee, I heard the door open and all of the host say 'Welcome.' I saw that it was Haruhi, looking very shocked by the Club's redecoration, though it really was different then normal. The twins spoke, as Haruhi looked at her planner, making sure that it was still early spring.

"You finally made it Haruhi. You're so late." The twins 'scolded' Haruhi, I bet she had been studying again and lost track of time. Then Tamaki stated to speak, ranting about how Ouran has the 'best' heating system ever. And that men shouldn't have to bundle up in thick clothing, at least I think that was what he was say. I really didn't pay attention to the conversation that they had, though I did see Takashi running around with very happy Mitsukuni on is shoulder. Instead of listening to what they were saying I went back to making the drinks, I was sitting in some table bar thingy, I was making fruit smoothies as well as the instant coffee…apparently it went better with toady's theme. I actually felt bad for Haruhi; she was the one getting the empty cups from Tamaki's table, as he flirted with the girls, who were all squealing and blushing heavily. Though I was more or less blocking out everything Tamaki was saying, until something he said caught my attention,

"I almost forgot to mention to you ladies. Next week the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party." Hmm really…I hadn't heard about this yet, and apparently neither had Haruhi,

"We're throwing a party?"

"What kind of party is it? Is it going to be formal?" One of the girls sitting across from Hikaru asked. He replied,

"Yes, in fact we've rented the school's largest hall." Wow…a dance in the school hallway…. though now that I think about it this school does have really big hall ways. Though I think we Hikaru said 'they' rented, he really meant the Kyouya rented the hallway.

"It's the perfect place for dancing." Kaoru stated.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru."

"Don't be upset Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel." Then the girls started to squeal out of happiness…I guess that was the 'Brotherly Love' I had heard about, I don't get why other girls like that so much. I could feel my face slide into a frown; I didn't really like how they acted. Though I tilted my head, slightly confused by how they could be so popular with the girls. Though I think Sakura took my confusion in a different way,

"K-kitty, let's go sit with Honey and Mori." Why was she stuttering? I then heard her mumble something under her breath, "You're to cute and innocent to be seeing those two like that." Aw how cute she thought I was innocent…then again I was pretty innocent, I never have had a boyfriend, and I do tend to act really childish. Sakura then pulled me over to the table were Mitsukuni and Takashi were at.

"Tada!" Mitsukuni seemed really excited by his flower necklace, though I forget what they a called.

"Oh you're so cute Honey!" The two other girls at the table said, while they blushed.

"Hi ladies, I love these Balinese flowers! We had them flown in." Hmm I wonder how expensive that is… Then I noticed Takashi walk over, with a pineapple in his hands, though I'm not sure why… Mitsukuni then noticed Takashi, "Takashi!" Mitsukuni then proceeded to climb up Takashi's side; once more I had no clue how he managed to do so. Mitsukuni then tossed a flower necklace similar to his own over Takashi's head, onto his shoulders. "There, we match!" Mitsukuni then hugged Takashi happily, though Takashi still had the random pineapple in his hands. Soon after that it was time for the hosts' to switch clients, though instead of leaving I went to go make more of the smoothies that I had made earlier. Though not before saying good-bye to Sakura as she left, I then skipped over and made the smoothies and instant coffee, which is what I did for the rest of the Host Club. I left soon after the club ended, I needed to get home and cook dinner for my mother and I, my father was away on business for the next week or so. So I left after telling Haruhi good-bye, I left. That night I got a call from Kyouya telling me that I didn't need to bring in cakes again, and that the Host Club wasn't open tomorrow, something about Haruhi needing to learn formal dancing. I didn't bother asking for details, I figured I could ask Haruhi in the morning.

"So Haruhi, Kyouya said something about you needing to dance?" I looked at her, tilting my head to the side. If it was non-partner dancing I bet that I could teach her to dance.

"Yeah I need to learn to formal dancing for the party next week."

"Aw I guess that I can't teach you then, I'm to short." I pouted, I had really wanted to help her…oh well…My day went the same as it had the last five days had, and like normal I didn't see Haruhi during the day. Even though I didn't really have a need to go, I went to the Third Music Room. Haruhi was going to be taught to dance by one of the girls that liked her; the girls name was Kasugazaki, Kanako. I was happy, during the time that Haruhi was dancing, I also got to dance, granted my partner was only Neko-chan, but it was still very fun. I even got to dance with Mitsukuni a little bit, since he is the only one anywhere near my height, it was actually more fun then I thought. Normally I don't dance formal, I know how to, but it just wasn't as fun as dancing to faster paced music, to just let the beat take you away, that was one of the reasons that I love to dance. Unfortunately I had to leave early to cook dinner again, so I didn't stay all that long. I also managed to sprain my ankle dancing, the day before the Host Club's dance, so I didn't get to go to the dance. I also didn't get to help the Host Club help the couple, Kasugazaki, Kanako and Suzushima, Toru, get together and realize that they really did love each other. I also apparently missed Haruhi's first kiss, which was with a girl, Kanako, and was Tamaki's fault. Another thing I missed was seeing Haruhi in a girly dress, which Mitsukuni told me looked really cute on her. I can't believe how much I missed in one night.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

I walked out of my house, meeting up with Haruhi to walk to school, sniffling slightly. I was on my way over to Haruhi when I suddenly sneezed. "Bless you. Are you feeling okay Katherine?" Haruhi looked down at me, concern lacing her features.

"I don't feel all that well…but I can make it to school.

"If you're sure Katherine…" She seemed hesitant but I figure it didn't matter, I didn't want to miss any school if I could help it, besides I didn't feel that bad. We both walked into the school, saying goodbye and walking our different ways. I kept sniffling on my way to class, smiling slightly when I saw Sakura talking to Sora near our classroom. Though today I didn't bother them, I just walked into the classroom. I sneezed before reaching my desk, frowning slightly.

"Kitty-chan? You okay?" I saw Mitsukuni come up to me, a small frown apparent on his face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Mitsukuni." I pulled a, slightly, forced smile onto my lips. I continued to do this whenever I was asked if I was feeling okay. It continued throughout the day, and I was starting to feel worse by the end of the day, I really wanted to go home, but I would feel really bad if I missed the Host Club, so I dragged myself behind Mitsukuni and Takashi. Apparently we were having the club outside today, since the Sakura flowers were in bloom. Though since I wasn't feeling well, I mainly sat underneath one of the trees for a good amount of time until I heard the twin ask Haruhi,

"So Haruhi, have you decided your elective courses for this term?"

"How about conversational French?" One of the twins said.

"I don't know…" Haruhi spoke.

"I think the three of us should take it together." The other twin spoke, his arm around Haruhi. "It does make perfect sense, we are in the same class." The twins then turned to look directly at Tamaki as they spoke. Tamaki then started to pout asking,

"Say, mommy dearest…"

"What is it now…daddy?" I noticed the traces of sarcasm in Kyouya's voice…hmm why does Tamaki call Kyouya 'mommy'?

"I have a new theory. I mean it's just my hypothesis. But it seems that by being in the same class Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi then I get to here at the club, this gives them a chance to get close to her and if that happens…." Kyouya then cut off Tamaki,

"Tamaki, you're just now realizing that? According to my research those three spend roughly nine hours of school time together, Katherine and Haruhi walk home and to school together have a hour more together then you yourself do, but then contact between you and Haruhi is limited to this hour or two of club activities. In other words, your involvement in Haruhi's life amounts to a mere three percent. "

"Aah! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it!" Tamaki suddenly started to scream. "Haruhi, you mustn't hang around with those disreputable twins any further!"

"Disreputable, you say!?" The twins screamed at Tamaki, upset by his comment. "You're the _last_ one we want to have call us that, sir!"

"Yes… that's it… Sure enough, we can't go on hiding the fact you're a girl from everyone! What Daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl student you used to be, surrounded by your girl friends, and living a wholesome life as a student."

"Who are you calling 'Daddy'?" Haruhi mumbled while Tamaki started to 'cry'. I wanted to correct him, telling him that I was a girl and a friend to Haruhi, but I was just not feeling well enough to deal Tamaki throwing a fit, I'm just lucky that he didn't say anything about me… Tamaki the started shaking Haruhi, yelling at her to 'Go back! Go back, now!'.

"You don't have to rush things. She'll be found out soon enough anyways. Remember? The day after tomorrow, we have physical exams." This school has physical exams?

"Physical… exams?" Haruhi asked. Then everyone freaked out, about the physical exams.

"Now that you mention it, it _is the_ day after tomorrow." Kyouya said.

"Then…it will get out, for sure… that I'm a girl." Haruhi said, making everyone gasp, and freak out. Everything after that seemed to go fairly normal, though I did end up falling asleep for the rest of the Host Club.

"Hey, Katherine, it's time to get up. Club's over now, we need to get home." I groaned slightly, I really didn't like waking up, not to mention I felt really sick, twenty times worse then I did this morning. I slowly slid my eyes open, my head was pounding, my nose felt stuffy, and I felt slightly dizzy. I attempted to stand up, only to get dizzy and fall back down to the ground. "Are you okay Katherine?" Haruhi helped me stand up, holding me steady, though it didn't seem to help much I still felt dizzy.

"H-haruhi…I don't f-feel so good." I tried to speak loudly, but it came out a more of a whimper.

"Katherine, "Haruhi sighed, "You rally shouldn't have come to school today. You made yourself worse." I sighed lightly, a frown on my face. Of course I realized that she was telling the truth, but I didn't want to miss any school.

"S-sorry Haruhi… You're right…" It was then that Haruhi got glomped from behind by Mitsukuni. Of course Mitsukuni couldn't see that Haruhi was stabilizing me from a behind view, but Haruhi stumbled managing to catch Mitsukuni from falling off of her; and the moment she let go of me my dizziness got worse and I tumbled onto the ground. Mitsukuni noticed that I had fallen over,

"Kitty-chan? Are you okay? Why are you on the ground?" I forced a light, but tight, smile up at Mitsukuni.

"I j-just got a l-little bit d-dizzy. That's a-all, it made me f-fall to the g-ground. I'm perfectly f-fine." I tried to stand up, only to fall back down again.

"Katherine, don't lie to him, he is your friend, isn't he?" I nodded my head slightly; fearing if I nodded too much my head would explode. "She isn't feeling very well Honey. Do you think you and Mori-sempai could give her a ride home? I doubt she'd be able to walk home in her current condition." I looked at Haruhi, my eyes widening slightly, she really is a great friend.

"No problem Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni smiled at Haruhi and me. "Next time let us know that you're not feeling well Kitty-chan, we can take you home early, Takashi can you carry Kitty-chan?" Takashi nodded his head, picking me up off of the ground.

"T-thank you g-guys! S-see you l-later Haruhi!" I gave a happy smile at them as Takashi started to walk toward his and Mitsukuni's long black limo. The last thing I heard before I was in the limo was Haruhi shouting,

"I'd better not see you tomorrow Katherine!" Though I knew that she meant it in a good way, that she wanted me to get better. After Mitsukuni and Takashi were in the limo, I gave my address to the driver. The ride was fairly quiet and slightly awkward, but it made me glad I lived fairly close to the school. They helped me up to my room; my mommy was still working right now.

"Hey would o-one of you two mind t-taking notes for m-me tomorrow?" If I had to miss school I wanted to at least have the notes, and get the homework done.

"No problem Kitty-chan! We'll come drop them off tomorrow after clubs over! See you tomorrow Kitty-chan!" Mitsukuni smiled at me, and I was thankful I had made friends with these guys…with everyone in the Host Club.

"B-bye guys! S-see you!" I waved to them as they left my room, and I fell asleep within moments of them leaving.

The next day my mommy left for work, but not before making sure that I was okay for the day. I mostly just sat around, with Neko-chan on my lap, reading books and playing Pokémon on my Nintendo DS. My day was uneventful, though I was starting to feel better, my head stopped pounding like it was going to explode any moment it was now just a dull throbbing, my dizziness was mostly gone, though my nose was still stuffy. I relaxed all day until Mitsukuni and Takashi came to give me the lesson notes and homework.

"Tamaki really called all of you guys homo side characters?" I frowned, that guy was so narcissistic, though I could slightly understand the twins with how they act, but not anyone else.

"Yeah he did, but he has a plan to keep Haruhi a guy!" What an awkward wording, I mean I would say the same thing, but an outside party would be really freaked out. "Takashi and I get to wear doctor clothing!" I raised an eyebrow at him,

"Sounds like fun." We then proceeded to talk about what else happened today, turns out Sakura had asked Mitsukuni if he knew if I was all right. I was glad that I had made such nice friends. Soon after they left again, saying that they would visit me tomorrow if I wasn't able to make it to school, and I fell asleep once again into a nice dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

"Aw man…I missed _**that**_…why do I miss all the funny things." I frowned slightly; apparently everyone had convinced Tamaki that if he wore a brown wig then everyone would think that he was Haruhi. Mitsukuni and Takashi had worn the doctor costumes, just like they said they would. Then they had some issue with a phony doctor, but Haruhi got to have her examination in secret, so she was safe to continue as a host, everyone still thought Haruhi was a guy. I then thought back to the dance, I had missed a lot that happened when I had sprained my ankle, I hope I don't get sick or injured again anytime soon. Haruhi had come to see if I was feeling better over the weekend, as had Mitsukuni and Takashi. Though we really hadn't talked about what had happened while I was sick until now, over the weekend I hadn't done much either. Though my mother let me dance a little bit on Sunday so I was happy about that. I said good-bye to Haruhi, walking of towards my class, when I suddenly ran into something…or rather someone.

"Eh, Sakura? Are you okay?" I then noticed the tears running from her eyes, something bad had happened to her. "Sakura, what happened?" Even I could hear the concern in my voice, Sakura was like an older sister to me and I didn't want to see her hurting.

"N-nothing K-kitty. I'm p-perfectly f-fine." She was sniffling on each of her words, still crying, obviously something had happened; I guess she didn't want to make me worry, though it was to late for that. I frowned at her,

"Something obviously happened, you're crying." She lifted her hand to her cheek; I guess she hadn't noticed that she started to cry. I grabbed her hand, dragging her to the bathroom. "Why don't you calm down and tell me what happened?" I gently whipped away the tears falling from her eyes.

"B-but th-then we'll be l-late to c-class! D-don't w-worry about m-me…" I glanced up into her eyes,

"I. Don't. Care." I said each word forcefully, wanting to let her know that she was more important then getting to class on time, I could easily come up with some lie to tell the teacher. "Listen, I told everyone I was fine last week, and look what happened to me. I was dizzy and unable to walk for hours, and I missed two days of school. So please tell me what happened. I want to help you, but I can't help if I don't know what happened Sakura." Her eyes widened slightly in shock, before she finally started to calm down and tell me what happened as the bell for class rang.

"W-well last w-week S-s-sora and I had an a-argument about me g-going to the H-host Club everyday. W-we didn't talk at a-all this weekend, n-normally we call e-each other n-none stop. S-so I went to go a-apologize to S-sora, I can't stand f-fighting with him. B-but when I f-found him, him a-and some o-other girl had t-their lips l-locked. I felt l-like my heart had s-shattered. I r-really, really, like h-him, though I n-never told him. I j-just ran." I looked at her, my face portraying my sadness. I had realized that she liked him, but for this to happen to her…

"Hey, I can go talk to him for you. Though I think that you should go home for the day. It might make you feel better." I gave Sakura a weak smile as I saw her nod. I stood up, grasping her hand, and made sure she got to the door and walked to the classroom, a frown embedded on my face.

"Hello Katherine. So nice of you to join us today. Is there a reason that you're so late?" I glared at the teacher, normally I liked her, but today I wasn't in the mood.

"Yeah I was helping Sakura out, she didn't feel so good." With that said I walked to my desk, I didn't even bother to try to pay attention to the lesson I was way to pissed off. I spent the rest of the day thinking about how to approach Sora. Turns out I let my anger get the best of me…I flung Sora against a wall, I have a lot more strength then people think. He and I were surprisingly the only two in the halls, I guess all of the girls were at the Host Club and most of the guys had already left.

"K-kitty-chan!?" I guess I had shocked him, I guess not many people had seen me serious since freshman year.

"Do you know how much you hurt Sakura?" I frowned at him, annoyed by him making Sakura so upset.

"W-what do you mean? By not talking to her this weekend? She didn't talk to me either!" Was he serious? He didn't even notice that she had seen him. Did he even notice that she wasn't in school today?

"Seriously you didn't notice?" He shook his head in confusion; man was he pissing me off even more. "She saw you kissing that other girl this morning, when she was going to apologize for fighting with you. It really upset her, she really hates fighting with you, you know?" I decided it would be best to leave out the whole her liking her part though; it would probably make things worse. I noticed that Sora's face quickly went from confusion to sadness, guilt, and a little bit of anger. It really confused me, why was his face looking like that?

"That girl was the one to kiss me, she said she has really liked me for a long time. Though I told her that I liked another girl, but she still kissed me. There was about thirty seconds when I was to shocked to push her off of me, that must have been when Sakura saw us. And to think I had been going to apologize for arguing with her, I just get so angry and jealous when she goes to the Host Club…" I guess it really wasn't his fault then, but it's really up to Sakura if she forgives him or not… I loosened my grip, releasing Sora from my grip against the wall.

"Sorry, Sora, I was just really angry that you'd upset Sakura so bad. I let my anger get the better of me, sorry…" The gears in my head turned, trying to think of a way to get these two to start talking again, I knew they both strongly liked each other still, they might even love each other. "Maybe if you talked to…" He cut me off by saying,

"No. If I talk to her it will make things worse. I feel bad enough as it is, I don't think I can even look at her anymore without feeling bad." Sora then walked away before I could say anything else. I watched him walk away…maybe I should ask Tamaki if he'll help, the Host Club is made to make girls happy after all. With that thought in mind I walked away to the Third Music Room to ask for the Host Clubs help. Once I reach the Third Music Room I walked right up to Tamaki, starring directly into his eyes. Though I seemed to scare him, since he screamed and ran away into the corner.

"What's wrong with the boss?" One of the twins asked, though at the moment I really didn't care which one. I turned my head staring at them, my eyes still holding my annoyance from talking with Sora. I was going to fix this for Sakura, even if her and Sora didn't want me to. After fixing my gaze on them, the twins froze; I noticed small shivers run up their backs. Mitsukuni looked at me, a worried look placed on his face,

"What's wrong Kitty-chan?" I glanced down at the floor for a second before looking back up stating,

"I need the Host Clubs help with something…" Soon after I said those words the club closed for the day, they all crowded around me as told them what had happened between Sakura and Sora.

"Sounds like that guy deserved that." As the twins spoke my face turned to them, sliding into a glare, which quickly shut them up.

"I think if I can just get them to talk then they'll make up!" I exclaimed, really wanting the clubs help.

"So tragic!! We, as the Host Club, shall help!" I knew Tamaki would help, he seems like a sucker for sad stories, and if Tamaki wanted to help out, then everyone else would have to help out.

We had come up with a plan, one that I wasn't sure would work, but it was still a plan. Basically I would trick Sakura into going to the Third Music Room, something I really didn't want to do, but I did anyways. Then Takashi and Mitsukuni would 'kidnap' Sora, forcing him to be in the Music room, though they planned to tie him up for some reason. Then we would lock the door and hope for the best. I knew Sakura didn't want to go to the Host Club since that was what she and Sora had initially argued over, so after classes I told her I had left Neko-chan in the Third Music Room yesterday, which was a lie I had Neko-chan tucked safely away in my bag, but I got Sakura to go to the Music room, so once we got there I pushed her in, locking the door. Why the locks were on the outside of the door I have no clue, but it seemed unsafe, though I didn't question it since it helped with our plan. Thankfully Takashi and Mitsukuni had already tied up Sora in there. After the initial shouting for us to let them out, it got quite.

"This is such a waste of time."

"Yeah this isn't going to work." I glared at the twins, angry spitting out,

"If two people's happiness don't matter to you then leave!!!" I quickly walked away; I didn't want to let my anger get the best of me like it had yesterday.

_**Hosts POV**_

_** No one, other then Kyouya, had the slightest clue why the short, normally bubbly, girl had exploded so violently. Honey was the first one to ask a question,**_

"_**Kyo-chan, do you know why Kitty-chan is so upset?" 'Kyo-chan' glanced down at the short blonde senior,**_

"_**She is very over protective of her friends. She once broke a persons arm for upsetting her friend. She also used to be a very serious person, a lot like Honey actually." Honey looked in the direction that Katherine had gone; he was realizing just how similar the two of them really were. Everyone else had also looked in the direction Katherine had gone, understanding her a little bit more then they had a moment ago, most of them shocked by hearing that, she of all people, had broken a persons arm. The hosts sat there, relatively silent as they heard the two in the room shouting at each other, for about twenty minutes before Katherine came back, a new smile on her face.**_

I heard the shouting between Sakura and Sora stop, not because I had come, they had no way to know that I was back. Figuring that they had, had enough time to both yell at each other and make up, I went and unlocked the door and opening it. I saw something that I didn't expect to see, but that something made me thrilled. Sakura and Sore were kissing, though they quickly broke apart when they heard the door open. I grinned at them, the happiest I had been in two days,

"Yay!! You guy made up!! Are you to boyfriend girlfriend now?" The enthusiasm could be heard in my voice as the hosts walked into the room.

"Calm down Kitty-cat. Yeah we did." Then they both blushed, which was enough to let me know the answer. I glomped both of them, letting Sora not have to finish answering my last question. "Thank you all. You really aren't as bad as I thought." Tamaki and the twins faces all dropped, I guess it was a good thing I left that out of my story when I told them.

"T-thank you all, Kitty thanks so much." Sakura bent down and gave me a tight hug, which I quickly returned whispering in her ear,

"Your welcome, I am your friend its my job." I smiled up at her as she released me from her hug. Speaking normally I told the hosts, "Thank you, I really owe you! I really appreciate this!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

It had been about a month since the Host Club and I had helped Sakura and Sora, and the two were still a couple…their parents had been thrilled, turns out the two are in an arranged marriage with each other but had no clue. I was still very glad to have helped them out, and that they are so happy. Though oddly nothing much had happened in the Host club since we all helped them, something I found to be really odd, but I didn't question it was nice to have a small break from all the craziness that club had. I had also gone with Mitsukuni and Takashi to a few of Takashi's kendo meetings, it was also interesting; almost made me want to learn kendo, though I didn't neither of my parents would like that very much. Mitsukuni, Takashi, and I made our way to the Third Music Room; I skipped the whole way there. As we entered the room I heard Tamaki trying to get Haruhi to wear a very feminine kimono…I guess that everyone was wearing kimono's today then.

"Tamaki, you realize she can't wear it, the girls would definitely know something was up if she did. You do want her to stay in the club, right?" Tamaki just stuttered at my question, saying how pretty Haruhi would look wearing a girly kimono, even though I agreed with him, I still knew that Haruhi couldn't wear it; not to mention that she didn't want to wear it.

"Katherine, we have a kimono for you." I heard the twins say, which made me really happy. I loved to dress up; I loved Halloween it made me sad that Halloween was only once a year.

"R-really!? Thank you! Thank you!" I hugged the twins before running off to the back to change into the kimono. The kimono was a really pretty shade of pink, it had orange goldfish on it, though it was hardly noticeable that they were goldfish, and it had a red ribbon that went around my stomach. It was really cute I really liked it. "Thanks! I really like it." I twirled around in a circle, showing off the kimono, giggling 'cutely'. Next thing I know I'm in a death grip hug, spinning in circles. This had been happening a lot more lately since we helped out Sakura and Sora, Tamaki kept hugging me when I was 'too cute' as he put it. I effortlessly slid out of his arms, panting slightly to get my breath back. I quickly went over to where Mitsukuni and Takashi were sitting, I stood there for a few seconds, and Mitsukuni just stared at me for a moment before he glomped me. Thinking about it I realized that this was everyone's first time seeing me wear anything but the uniform…or being tucked in my bed with a blanket over me in Mitsukuni, Takashi, and Haruhi's cases.

"You look really cute Kitty-chan!" I felt my face turn a light shade of red, though I had no clue why.

"T-thank Mitsukuni! You're cute today too!" I smiled at him as we sat down, though he didn't stay sitting for log, he and the rest of the hosts had to go greet their guests. Soon the guests came in, all very happy to be seeing the hosts today.

"I didn't know that you were part of the Host Club Kitty." One of the girls sitting over with Mitsukuni, Takashi, and stated... I wasn't really in the club…was I?

"O-oh I'm not really _**in**_ the club. I just make the cakes, and help out Haruhi with the instant coffee." I could feel my cheeks growing red, "They told me I could wear the kimono today, and I just really like to dress up. Halloween is actually my favorite holiday because of that." I smiled, my eyes closed, at her. Then once again I was in the air, squished in a tight spinning hug from Tamaki.

"So cute!!" Once more I slid out of Tamaki's arms, my breathing once more a little bit heavy.

"Please stop doing that Tamaki." I stared up at him, before walking back over and sitting down. I was lucky and his costumers distracted Tamaki. I started talking with the girl that had made the comment about me being in the Host Club, I found out her name was Ayumi, and she was a very nice person to talk to. I soon got distracted from my conversation when I heard Mitsukuni ask Haruhi,

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan. I don't know how but I lost one of my sandals." Mitsukuni had tears coming to his eyes, and he was rubbing tears from one of his eyes. I frowned, how could he lose only one sandal? Hadn't he been sitting across from me this whole time? He started to cry harder, holding out his one sandal, as two girls and Haruhi came over to Mitsukuni. Haruhi then asked the question that had been on my mind,

"You were just wearing them a while ago, weren't you?"

"Mitsukuni…" wow I didn't even notice Takashi had gotten up from the couch. Takashi then slid the 'missing' sandal onto Mitsukuni's foot.

"Takashi…" Mitsukuni still had tears in his eyes, if it had been anyone but Mitsukuni then I really would have been suspicious of them.

"I noticed that you dropped it." Mitsukuni then jumped on Takashi, hugging him,

"Takashi!" The girls seemed to find this amazing for some reason that I couldn't fathom,

"How sweet!"  
"Isn't it though?" Even though I wasn't extremely close to Haruhi I heard her mumble,

"These tearful scenes seem to be spreading." Really? I hadn't even noticed anyone other then Mitsukuni crying… "How is it that everyone can get so weepy so suddenly?" Haruhi then accidentally backed into one of the twins, I believe it was Kaoru, but I wasn't entirely sure. "Whoops…" I saw the small case fall from the twins sleeve, "What's this?" I slowly made my way over to them, looking closer at what Haruhi was holding…

"Tear drops?" I mumbled confused, why do they need tear drops? They don't wear contacts. I frowned slightly, tilting my head to the side slightly, starring at the twins in confusion.

"I should let you know, it's a common practice for a host." Kaoru stated.

"There isn't a girl around who won't swoon over moist eyes." Hikaru said…yeah and if a girl tells a guy that she's PMSing, then that guy will do almost anything to keep her happy. It was a two way street I suppose.

"That's cheating."

"I agree with Haruhi… that's really cheap." I frowned at the two, using _fake_ tears to tick girls was really low.

"Oh don't be such party poopers." Hikaru slid his arm around Haruhi, and I quickly stepped back so that they couldn't do that to me.

"Here Haruhi. This is for you." Kaoru held out some sweet dessert to Haruhi.

"But Haruhi doesn't even like sweets." I mumbled to myself, not knowing that Haruhi had heard me. Haruhi blushed slightly,

"I can have this?"

"Aren't you the cutest!" The twins spoke in unison…at this rate I'm surprised that no one other then the host and me had found out that Haruhi is actually a girl. Two girls randomly walked over to Haruhi. One girl had shot brown hair with brown eyes, and the other girl had long brown hair with brown eyes. The one with the long brown hair spoke,

"I didn't know you liked sweets Haruhi-kun."

"Well to be honest I don't really like sweets that much. Still, it might be nice as a memorial offering for my mother." All of the girls blushed, having tears in the corner of their eyes. It was so sad that I almost wanted to cry myself, though I didn't cry.

"How admirable of you!" I guess Tamaki had fake tears also since he had tears in his eyes, and for some reason a blush on his face. "Such devotion to you mother! Here, Haruhi, take as many as you like!" I move away from him, and over to where the rest of the host stood, wide-eyed. Tamaki then started to pile the sweets into Haruhi's hands. The other host standing around me then started to clap, though I had no clue why.

"Are those fake tear, too?" Haruhi asked him, I figured that they were. Though Haruhi's comment seemed to offend Tamaki,

"How can you say that!? My tears are always genuine. Being able to cry without using eye drops is the mark of a true host." Does that mean that the rest of the hosts aren't real host? "Well? Are you impressed? Have you fallen for me yet?" I guess he forgot that Haruhi is supposed to be a guy, because that statement makes him sound gay to the rest of the world outside of the hosts and I. The rest of the host turned away from the two, mainly Tamaki, while I just stared at him blankly.

"You wish." Was Haruhi's reply, and I bet Tamaki actually wished that she had fallen for him.

"My romantic overtures just don't seem to reach you, huh Haruhi?" Tamaki then looked like he was in deep thought for some reason. "Perhaps I should alter my character somewhat." Then, for some reason, Haruhi looked over to the entrance, and Tamaki shut-up looking over as well. Upon looking over as well, I saw a girl, wearing the female uniform, with long brown hair, and a pink ribbon in her hair, though I couldn't tell what color her eyes were from the distance I was standing away from her. Then the twins walked up to the girl,

"What are you waiting for? Come on in." Kaoru said, holding out a rose for Renge to take.

"It isn't any fun to just watch." Hikaru said, leaning on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Come on." Now both of the twins were holding out a rose for Renge to take. For some reason this bothered the girl as she just stuttered out 'U-um…' I was grateful, for once, that Tamaki went over there saying,

"Hey, I'm always telling you to be more courteous to our first time guests, aren't I? Here, don't be afraid, my princess. Welcome to Ouran Host Club." Tamaki then leaned in closer to Renge; I think that he was making things even worse. Even though Renge had a blush on her face she screamed out,

"N-no! Don't touch me, you phony prince!!" She slapped Tamaki away from her; I think she might have overreacted, even though he had invaded her personal space. The rest of the hosts gasped, shocked by the girl's actions. Tamaki held his face, which had turned a shade of red, his eyes watering slightly as he stated,

"I'm… a phony?" Tamaki's eyes widened in shock as the brown haired girl told him,

"Yes! You're a phony!" She was acting really mean, she could have at least said it nicely…."I cant believe that _you_ are the prince figure in this club! The prince character doesn't go spreading his love around so readily! How can you be so stupid!? It's almost like you're a dim-witted narcissist!" Wow she is really mean, and she hasn't even known Tamaki for more then a few minutes, "Incompetent! Mediocre! The pits! You're no better then a commoner!" Wow she was being really offending Haruhi, and it even offended me; I lived like a commoner basically my whole life, I even went to a 'commoners' public school. Tamaki then fell over, giving the girl a clear view of all the other hosts.

"By any chance, are you…" Kyouya started to say before the girl, who I could now see had brown eyes, interrupted him,

"Kyouya-sama!" She the jumped, painfully stepping on Tamaki's stomach, to hug Kyouya, not even taking notice of Tamaki. "I've wanted to meet you. My own prince."

We all then went and changed out of our kimonos, closing the club early to know why the girl was here, and why she wanted to meet Kyouya.

"Fiancée?" The twins questioned the brown-eyed girl, whose name I still didn't know, "Kyouya-senpai's?"

"Yes. My name is Houshakuji Renge. I will be transferring into 1st-Year, Class A tomorrow." The girl, whom I now knew as Renge, replied politely sitting on the couch. I hadn't noticed until the twins pointed it out, but Tamaki was sitting in a corner, sulking which I really didn't get why he was so upset.

"Why is he sulking?" Kaoru asked, which Hikaru answered.

" That's because Mommy was hiding something from Daddy." I guess Tamaki was 'daddy' and Kyouya was the 'mommy' from the conversation they had before the physical exam.

"Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?" I thought it was very cute, though it must really irritate Kyouya. Then Renge randomly popped up, having left the couch saying,

"It is indeed love at first sight. The way you were adoring those flowers by yourself in the back courtyard, even when no one else was looking…" That really didn't sound like the Kyouya I knew, Kyouya was more interested in doing things that profited him, not help others. "And the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitty…" Having been only paying half attention to what Renge had said I responded to hearing my nickname,

"What Renge?"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry I heard you say Kitty and responded." I gave her my 'adorable' smile, before she squealed giving me a hug; which I slid out of like I did every time Tamaki hugged me.

"Who are we talking about?" The twins asked, panicking slightly. Then Haruhi smiled, asking the same question that was on everyone's minds,

"Could you have the wrong person?"

"No! You can't fool these eyes!" This seemed to upset Renge. "He's someone who is kind to everyone," Everyone then started to freak out, while I just stared at Renge and Kyouya wide eyed, "and yet does not seek to have anyone take notice of him. He loves solitude, but is actually, lonesome. He looks just like the star of the popular dating simulation 'Uki-doki Memorial,' Ichijo Miyabi, and that's you!" She pointed her finger at Kyouya. So she was an otaku. Everyone seemed to freeze when she said this.

"Uki?" Haruhi said in a questioning tone.

"Doki?" Mitsukuni said in a questioning tone as well, it translated to high-spirited heart-pounding. Tamaki then freaked out again,

"An Otaku!" I didn't really understand why he was so freaked out, otaku are really common now a days, I mean I had known plenty of people that were otaku's at my old school, then again that was a 'commoners' school.

"Otaku!?"

"She's an otaku!" I really didn't understand why everyone kept freaking out.

"I've never seen one before!" Kaoru screamed in shock, I guess that there aren't too many rich otaku's.

"I see now. You're infatuated with a character. You're projecting the character infatuation onto me, going so far as to delude yourself that we are engaged. This Miyabi-kun character probably wears glasses too, right?" Interesting how he came to that….

"Whoa, deluded, you say? Then, that story about her being your fiancée…" Didn't Kyouya just say that?

"I don't remember ever agreeing to being her fiancée. For one thing, I've never even met her before today." This seemed to shock everyone, well everyone but me, I had already figured that we he didn't know her, or even introduce her. Renge then looked up, all sparkly eyed,

"According to my research, I understand that you administer everything about this club." Renge then turned to look at Mitsukuni as he spoke,

"That's right Kyo-chan is our director." This seemed to be great news to Renge,

"The director? That's perfect! I've always dreamed of being the drawing card for someone's business. " The twins spoke up,

"We don't need one. We're a host club, after all."

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to be this host club's manager!" She seemed to be really excited about this idea,

"Um Kyouya… " Tamaki started, I guess he was going to ask if we could get ride of her,

"She's the daughter of a client that's important to the Ootori family. I ask that you be sure not to do anything impolite. " Tamaki then hung his head, displeased by Kyouya's answer.

"Everyone it's going to be a pleasure to work with you." Renge said, giggling slightly.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

I wasn't really sure how it had happened but for some reason I was at Renge's house, attempting to help her bake cookies.

"So I add eggs to the flour? That sounds so gross…" I sighed, she was making this more difficult then it needed to be.

"Here, give me the eggs, I'll crack them for you." She handed me the eggs, along with the bowl of flour, I quickly and skillfully cracked the eggs into the bowl. I then handed it back to her to stir; she was the one that wanted to bake cookies. Normally bake, or cooking, relaxed me, but this was just really stressful. I ended up doing most of the work; I even separated the dough onto the cookie sheet, only to find out that Renge hadn't set the oven to preheat like I had asked her to. So as we waited for the oven to heat up, I cleaned up the mess we had made, even though Renge insisted that the maids could get it. I didn't like people doing something that I could easily do myself, it was just the way my parents had raised me. We put the dough into the oven, so that it could bake into cookies. Sitting there awkwardly I asked Renge a question that I would later regret,

"So Renge, what is that game you were talking about earlier like?"

"Oh come on I can show you!" Renge then grabbed my hand, dragging me to her room to see this game….oh man what had I gotten myself into, I just wanted to break the silence.

"B-but what about the c-cookies!?" I really didn't want to leave the cookie in the oven, it was a safety hazard, I also did not want to play this game.

"They won't be done for a half hour, right? That gives us a half hour to play then!"

This was pure torture, I felt like we had been playing forever…the game itself wasn't so bad but Renge just got absorbed in them, which was really awful. I suddenly remembered the cookies,

"H-hey Renge, what time is it?" The horror showed on my face as she showed me the clock, it had been forty minutes, ten minutes longer then the thirty it took for the cookies to bake. I scrambled to my feet, rushing toward Renge's kitchen, not caring if Renge was following me. I quickly grabbed the oven mitts, pulling the cookies out of the oven, and turning the oven off. I really wanted to cry, the cookies had burned, I had never burned anything when bake and cooking before. I suddenly had tears in my eyes; I started to cry as Renge came into the room. She looked really shocked, I guess me crying had that effect on people. I quickly was in her arms, hugging her while still crying. After Renge had calmed me down she apologized for messing up the cookies, I accepted her apology immediately, knowing that she hadn't done it on purpose. Soon after that I left her house, needing to get home to finish my homework.

_**NEXT DAY**_

After classes I went to the Third Music Room, as usual, but the Host Club was closed for the day.

"I thought about it all last night, and having a lady manager might not be all that bad." I wonder what made Tamaki change his mind…

"Why do you say that?" The twins asked, holding the same curiosity that I had.

" Don't you see? She has transferred into the same class as Haruhi. If the two both become friends as girls then Haruhi might become more girlish." And I wasn't girlish? "The uniquely girlish air could stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity."

"Good grief." Haruhi and I muttered together, but for different reasons. Her reasoning was probably more along the lines of Tamaki being annoying, and mine were more from him being ridiculous, and not remembering that I myself was a girl.

"This is a grand-scale project in order to stir Haruhi up to be more girly! Only having those disreputable twins as close classmates, is not good for Haruhi." The twins tilted their heads to the side, I think that they were annoyed.

"That's telling us, all right."

"Hey everyone…" Renge spoke as she started to come into the room. "Renge, your Host Club drawing card, has baked some cookies, with the help of Kitty of course." I felt the blood drain from my face, and I started to feel sick upon remembering the burnt cookies, she really didn't need to give me any credit for _**those**_.

"Oh… how ladylike! I'm so moved!" What about me? I baked cakes for the club almost every day it was open. I guess Tamaki is really oblivious, that or he has a one-track mind.

"We didn't bake these for you phony prince." Great she's still including me in this. I could feel the tears starting to form, I was still really upset that I had burned something for the first time. "Sorry. They're a little burnt…" After hearing that I blanked out on everything else Renge was saying, the tears becoming more noticeable.

"Hey Katherine… Are you okay?" I heard Haruhi ask me softly.

"T-that's the f-first time anything I've baked, or h-help baked has burned!!" I was barely able to hold in the flood of tears that wanted to escape, I didn't want to bring the attention to me. Haruhi simply gave me a hug, and patted my back, making me feel so much better for some reason. "T-thanks Haruhi!!" Looking up I noticed that Mitsukuni was taking a bite out of one of the…burned… cookies, I guess Mitsukuni couldn't resist sweets no matter what.

"You're right, these cookies really are burnt." I guess that's what happens when cookies are in the oven ten minutes longer then they are supposed to be.

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni. They're bad for you." Huh…I didn't know that burned cookies were bad for people's health… Renge then freaked out, she started to chase Takashi, who was holding Mitsukuni, around the room. I don't know why she was so upset about that comment.

"Wha! She's scaring me!" Mitsukuni cried out while they were being chased. Meanwhile Haruhi and I just stood there, blankly watching on. Haruhi then took a cookie, to my surprise, and ate a bite out of it.

"They're not that bad at all, they've got a good favor to them." Glancing back, I noticed that the twins looked like they had an idea, which made me step away from Haruhi, their ideas seemed to always involve her, and it was always creepy. Hikaru placed the cookie into Haruhi's mouth, and before taking a bite he said,

"May I try?"

"Oh, Haruhi, you have cookie crumbs on your face." Kaoru then licked the crumbs off of her face, making both her and I flinch slightly.

"Did you see what the just did!?" Tamaki continued to shout about what the twins had done, but I just ignored him, stepping away from everyone, and sitting on the couch hugging Neko-chan to my chest, just observing everyone else.

""Y-y-your reaction is all wrong!" What, did Tamaki want Haruhi to act like she liked the twin? Or like she was one of those other silly girls at this school? If she did then she wouldn't be Haruhi. Once more I stopped listening to whatever Tamaki was saying, I zoned out into a random daydream. I only snapped out of my daydream when I heard Renge shout,

"Luke-warm! All of your characters are lukewarm! Except for Kyouya all of your characters are luke-warm. All of you hosts are lacking a 'dark' side! Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men going through trauma! If you keep carrying on in this ridiculous manner, it's only a matter of time before the girls grow tired of it! Are you trying to ruin Kyouya-sama's precious business!? As manager, starting today, I'm changing all of your character backgrounds." But wouldn't that be changing who they are? "Staring with you!" She pointed at Mitsukuni, "If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're the same as a baby. As such, you're now 'The cute-face, who's actually a thug!' and Mori-senpai, you're the 'Childhood-friend flunkie!' the twins will be basketball players 'shut up in their own world!' Haruhi-kun, you're an honor student faced with 'Intense bullying!' And Tamaki-san, you are the school idol esteemed for your looks, but actually, you have an inferiority complex… 'The lonely prince!!' Oh, Kyouya-sama, you're perfect just the way you are. You just stay your usual kind, affectionate self." This made me glad that I wasn't actually a host; nobody was going to try to change who I am.

"Thank you. I'm honored." Kyouya gave Renge one of his fake smiles.

"'The lonely prince.' Indeed, that is perfect for me!" Really? He thought that? I doubted that he would fit this role at all. Haruhi voiced what I was thinking to myself,

"That's probably the one she got the most wrong." The twins pulled Kyouya away,

"Kyouya-senpai… You've got to do something!"

"But his highness seems up for this." I didn't bother to look over at Tamaki, even though Kyouya had pointed to him.

Somehow Renge had convinced the Host Club to produce a movie with their new characters. I wasn't entirely sure why I was here; I wasn't in it and really had no reason to stay. I was sitting on one of those director-like chairs, holding Neko-chan, and holding Usa-chan for Mitsukuni while he was shooting his scene.

"You can't run away any longer. You're going to learn what happens when you go against me." Wow… Mitsukuni could really pull off the dark bully look.

"Don't, Mitsukuni. Every time you hurt others, you're the one who ends up being hurt."

"Don't try to give me any advice, Takashi. You want me to put you over my knee again?" I almost giggled at that, Takashi was much to tall to be able to fit on Mitsukuni's knee.

"_Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits them? Or something else?"_

"It really pisses me off when people don't know their place." Mitsukuni then started to cry, and threw himself into Haruhi's arms, "Haru-chan, I'm so sorry! I can't do this!"

"Cut!!" Renge really seemed mad. "Cut! Cut! Cut! What's wrong with you! Stick to the script!" I frowned at Renge, she was asking him to act the opposite way of what he normally does, that has to be hard, and then she yells at him.

"But I can't…"

"Cameraman, hold up for now!"

"Yes boss." The cameraman held up a finger.

"Make the rain more heartrending!"

"Here Mitsukuni!" I held out Usa-chan to him, smiling at him. "You're a very good actors Mitsukuni, Takashi." Again I smiled at them.

"R-really Kitty-chan!?" Mitsukuni looked up at me, his eyes watering slightly, before he caught me in a hug.

"Y-yep!" I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Are you okay Kitty-chan? Your face is really red right now." I felt the blush turn even redder then it already was at his comment. I wasn't even sure why I was blushing.

"Y-yeah fine."

**The Next Day**

"I bought the video!" I glanced over from making the coffee to see that the girl who said this had long brown hair, and light brown eyes. Video? I thought Kyouya had destroyed that…

"I bought it too!" This time a girl with long black hair and grey eyes spoke. At their comments everyone of the hosts blinked, wondering what was going on.

"You did?" Tamaki, Mitsukuni, and the twins asked.

"That scene in the rain was the greatest!" Squealed the girl with brown hair from before. I blinked; I thought that we hadn't even finished that _movie_.

"I loved the lonely prince!" The other girl from before squealed out.

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama was too much!" Once more I blinked in confusion before walking over to the hosts. The girls all started to freak out, and basically fangirl over the hosts.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki looked ready to snap his fingers, as if he were a sultan in some movie and would get whatever it is he wanted.

"I may have broken the lens, but naturally, the footage that was already shot still remains. Of course, that one scene of violence is cut out. Sales have been pretty good. That first-rate Hollywood staff did as good a job as you'd expect." As Kyouya spoke we all, except for Tamaki, looked at him. I think that without Kyouya this club would have failed a long time ago.

"Is this what you meant by 'interesting'?" I still didn't know how the twins could speak in perfect unison.

"It's best to have as much as we can in the club budget, right?"

"Good day everyone." I turned to look at Renge as she spoke. I had thought she had gone back to France? I carefully started to inch away from where she stood. It's not that I disliked her; I just didn't want to get dragged into playing those games with her again.

"Renge? I thought you went home to France." I guess I wasn't the only one confused.

"I realized something. Your kindness earlier, when you risked your life to protect me, and your deep love, for giving those, at times, stern admonitions. This is what you meant by watching people, and falling in love with them, right Haruhi-kun?" Renge got really close to Haruhi, holding her hands. I guess Renge still thinks that Haruhi is a guy.

"Yeah?" Haruhi seemed like she wasn't entirely sure of how to respond.

"Com on Haruhi, let's go to my house to play some games together. You have to find out more about me, too." She started to pull on Haruhi's arm; it made me glad I had moved earlier. "You too Kitty!" I guess I had thought too soon, because she grabbed my arm as well and dragged me with them.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

A few days after Renge had played videogames with Haruhi and I, it was the weekend. I was really happy, it wasn't like I hated school in fact I really liked school, I got to see the hosts. Though this weekend I was going to get to hang out with Haruhi, something that I really didn't get to do very often. Today I was wearing a black dress, with short white sleeves under it, and my favorite black boots. I looked at Haruhi as we walked; she just had on a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved black t-shirt. We must have looked rather odd walking together, with our very different styles. At the moment we were just walking around aimlessly.

"So… What do you want to do today Haruhi?" She just gave me a shrug,

"I don't really care. You were the one who wanted to do something." I sighed. I had just wanted to spend some time with her; I didn't have any actual plans for today. I was trying to think of something fun we could do today, but everything I thought of wasn't really any fun with just two people… I would love to go play laser tag but with two people it just wasn't all that exciting. Next thing I know I'm on the ground, apparently I was to deep in thought and had run into someone, and with my short height I had fallen over. Looking up I saw two familiar redheaded boys. I had run into Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Eh? Haruhi, Kitty?" They spoke in unison as they normally did. "What are you guys doing here?" I glanced up at them as I stood up, though Haruhi answered for me.

"Oh Kitty and I were walking." Her answer was very blunt to.

"We were trying to think of something fun to do, I really want to go laser tagging but with just us it would be boring."

"Eh? What's laser tagging?" I felt my eyes widen in shock. They really don't know what laser tagging is? We really need to go now. I turned towards Haruhi,

"Would you mind Haruhi?" She sighed but shook her head saying that it was okay. "So laser tag is basically you have a gun that shoots lasers. And you get to shoot those lasers at the people on the other teams; you shoot at their vest to get points. Whichever team gets the most points wins. And its in the dark, more or less. It' a lot of fun! So you guys are coming with us now! I'm going to call Mitsukuni and Takashi to invite them, can you guys call Tamaki and Kyouya to invite them?" Though the twins seemed slightly hesitant they still called the other two. Everyone had agreed to come; I had known Tamaki would come. He would do anything to spend time with Haruhi, and he loved to learn more about 'commoners', hopefully none of them would say anything. I had actually been surprised that Kyouya was coming, but I figured that Tamaki had something to do with that. We had all agreed to meet at the twins' house; I had learned that they lived near here. I had known that we were going to end up taking a limo, even though it was a short easy walk to Laser Zone. Even though I had known this I was still embarrassed when we got out of the limo and everyone stared at us.

"Um… I'm going to go get our _tickets_ now. You guys stay here." I really didn't want to deal with them, and how Tamaki was going to comment on how 'cheap' this was. Though I had a feeling that they would still like it, well I actually wasn't sure about if Kyouya and Takashi would like it but still. I had gotten the seven _tickets_ and started to walk back to everyone, when I once again ran into someone. I think this was becoming a habit of mine. Looking up I saw a tall girl, well taller then me at least; she had brown hair flowing down to her shoulders, brown eyes. She was wearing a green schoolgirl like skirt, a black band t-shirt, a brown jacket, and big boots exactly like the ones on my own feet. Once again I had ran into someone I knew. I had run into my friend from my old school, Takara Kin.

"Kin! What are you doing here?!" She picked me up, setting me on my feet before speaking,

"Oh I'm just here to beat all these boys butts." She smiled at me, she always loved to beat up the guys, and even more she loved to win. "So why are you here?"

"Oh Haruhi and I needed something to do. And we ran into the twins," She shuddered lightly when I said this. She really didn't like the twins from what she had heard, and she didn't like the idea of me being around them. "And apparently they have never heard of laser tagging so I _**had**_ to bring them here to play. Oh come on I need to introduce you to them!" I grabbed her hand, pulling her over to where the hosts, surprisingly, were still standing. "Hi guys! This is my friend Takara Kin. She goes to my old school." I smiled brightly, happy to see Kin. I normally only got to see Kin every other weekend, and it always felt like it was forever between those weeks.

"Hello my fair lady." Oh no, Kin wasn't going to like that. She was a feminist, though not as much as they are at St. Lobelia's. She pretty much hated when guys were overly narcissistic, or idiots.

"Hmph… You must be the idiot Tamaki that I've heard about." Tamaki then went to the corner, like he tended to do when he was insulted or upset. She then glanced at Haruhi, "Oh you must be Haruhi, I think those girls at your school are idiots for not realizing you're a girl. You don't have a Adams Apple, all guys have an Adams Apple." Next she looked at the twins shaking her head slightly, "You two must be Hikaru and Kaoru. Listen to me you creeps, you'd better not mess with Kitty at all, or I _**will**_ not hesitate to beat you up." Despite her threat to them, she still smiled at them, freaking both of them out, though it wasn't that noticeable that they freaked out. I think that Kin and I were the only ones to notice it. Then she glanced down at Mitsukuni, "Oh you're the Shorty, Mitsukuni then, Kitty seems to really like you." She glanced at me, her grin looking slightly evil to me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at her comment. She looked up at Takashi, having a surprised look. I guess when I said tall she didn't realize I meant really tall, after all almost everyone was tall to me. "So… You're Takashi? Wow you're really tall." Takashi just nodded his head, giving her no verbal response. Her eyes rested on Kyouya next, she seemed to have liked him the most from my descriptions. Not only had Kyouya been nice, well as nice as Kyouya was, to me, she had said that she liked his 'evil' nature. "So you're Kyouya, nice to meet you." She shook his hand, seeming to shock everyone else. Her attitude towards everyone else was slightly rude, but she had respect for Kyouya from what I had told her. Plus she liked most people with evil tendencies, as long as they weren't too evil. I heard the person on the loud speaker announce that it was the blue cards turn to go in, we all had the blue colored card. Even Kin had blue for the color of her card.

"Okay guys that's us. Let's go!" I was excited it had been a while since I had been laser tagging. Kin and I had gone about two and a half months ago. I lead the host; Haruhi and Kin had been here before, to the briefing room. Once we were in there I didn't bother paying attention to what the person was saying, I had heard this plenty of times before. For the teams it was Kyouya, Kin, Haruhi and I on one team. And Tamaki, Takashi, Mitsukuni, Hikaru, and Kaoru on the other team. There were also other people playing, but I really didn't care about them. We were then lead into the next room, all of us sliding on the vests over our heads. Finally we were allowed into the coarse. We ran around shooting people for the whole forty minutes. Kin always loved this, but she loved it even more because she was allowed to shoot at Tamaki and the twin. This made her overjoyed because she really disliked those three. She was also really excited and happy since we won, she got first on points but I had the best accuracy on our team. After that we played another round of laser tag, same teams, and the same results. Then it was time for everyone to go home, though Haruhi Kin and I didn't get in the limo, we wanted to walk home, though it surprised me that we weren't forced to ride in the limo. Though I think that was because Tamaki and the twins were slightly afraid of Kin. Kin and I walked Haruhi to her house, though I didn't get to say hi to her dad because he wasn't home yet. After that we went to Kin's house to get her clothes so that she could spend the night at my house. She knew that my mother wasn't home tonight and wasn't going to leave me alone. We had a lot of fun the whole night. I even managed to get Kin to agree to come over to Ouran Private from her school, Ouran Public some day soon. She agreed to come over on Monday.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

Throughout the day I was shaking with excitement about Kin coming to our school. Though I was slightly worried that she would punch one of the hosts today because of how they were acting. Haruhi had actually been slightly surprised when I had told her that Kin was going to come visit us after school today. For some reason we ended our last class early, so I decided that I would go to Ouran Public and pick up Kin. Or rather I would go find Kin and ride her motorcycle back to school.

"Hey Mitsukuni, Takashi, I'm going to go get Kin. She's going to visit the Host Club today." Mitsukuni gave me a bright smile,

"Okay Kitty." I smiled, walking out of the school. As I got further from my school, I started to feel more and more uncomfortable. I felt very out of place in my poofy yellow dress. Maybe I should start bringing normal clothes to school in case I pick Kin up again? Oh well… By the time I reached Ouran Public, the last bell of the day had rung. I glanced around the school parking lot, looking for either Kin or her motorcycle. After almost two minutes of looking I finally found Kin, she was walking toward her blue motorcycle. Today she was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, a black skirt similar to the one she had wore the other day, black thigh leggings, and the same black boots she had wore Saturday.

"Kin!!" I shouted, grabbing her attention. She looked around for a second, I guess trying to figure out who had called her. Before she saw me, as I ran over to where she was standing. She quickly noticed me; I think it was because I was still wearing my yellow poofy school dress. "Hi Kin! Good to see you! My last class ended early, so I came to get you. Though I guess it's more like I walked here and am riding back with you on your motorcycle." I gave her my goofy grin. I noticed that she shook her head slightly at me. I guess because of my silly antics.

"You know you didn't need to do that Ellie." She still had a light smile on her face.

"I know but I wanted to! And I couldn't wait to see you!" I continued to smile at her, as we finished walking over to her motorcycle.

"Fine whatever Ellie. Here you take the helmet, I wouldn't want you to get hurt." I smiled up at her, knowing better then to try to argue with her on something like this. I climbed onto her motorcycle. I was sitting behind Kin, grabbing onto her stomach, I did **not** want to fall off. Even though I had ridden on Kin's motorcycle with her plenty of times before, it never lost its exciting edge, it was always very exciting to ride on the motorcycle with Kin. I was grinning widely when we pulled into Ouran Academy; the adrenalin was rushing through my veins. I slid off the back of the motorcycle, careful to keep the bottom of my dress down. I then removed the helmet from my head, handing it back to Kin.

"You just wanted to ride on the motorcycle, didn't you?" Kin asked me after seeing my large grin. My grin faltered slightly.

"That might have been another reason." I looked up at Kin, "I would show you my classes, but I think that the Host Club is opening soon." I took Kin's hand in mine, dragging her up to the Third Music Room. As I opened the door I heard the hosts start to say 'Welcome' at least until they saw who it was at the door.

"Oh it's just Kitty." I felt the tears come to the corner of my eyes. Even though they hadn't meant any offense, I was still upset by the twins comment. It also annoyed me that they didn't notice Kin.

"What do you mean 'it's just Kitty'? I thought I told you to be nice to her!" I looked up at Kin, rubbing the tears away from my eyes, noticing that Kin was glaring at the twins. Looking back at the hosts I saw that both of the twins had shrunk away from Kin.

"C-come on Kin, can you help me cut the cake? I forgot to cut them yesterday." I dragged her to the kitchen; worried about the harm she would do to the twins. I noticed that Kin had walked off, while I was finishing up the last cake. I was glad that she had gone to talk to Kyouya, and not to beat up the twins.

"Would it be okay for me to just watch the club and not designate someone, Kyouya?" He paused in writing in his notebook to think for a moment before he responded,

"That should be fine miss Takara."

"Oh just call me Kin." Well that was odd…

"As you wish miss Kin." I heard her heave a sigh, before walking over to where I was. As we were walking to sit with Haruhi, since I knew that Haruhi was the only one who Kin would be willing to sit with, I heard the twins say,

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru-kun game'!" Hmm seemed like a silly game to me. Though the girls around them seemed to like it, because they all clapped excitedly. The twins were both wearing these ugly green hats.

"Ne Kin aren't those hats rather ugly?" I asked her in a whisper.

"Yes they really are. You'd think that they would have better hats since their mother is a designer." I nodded my head in agreement, before listening to the twins again.

"Now then, can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?" I looked at the twins. This would be harder for me, since I could just barely tell them apart by their voices, and since they spoken in unison it was harder for me to tell. Though I guess that Kaoru is nicer, more mature, and considerate to the thoughts of others, while Hikaru is more childish and immature. It slightly amused me that Kaoru was nicer then Hikaru since Hikaru was the older twin. Though with how airheaded most of these girls were I assumed that none of them had ever even noticed the differences between the two; basically I knew that they would get it wrong before they even guessed.

"Oh this is hard." One girl said. Another girl then stated,

"They look too much alike." I frowned at that, they may look similar but they were still their own person, no matter how much they were alike. I noticed Kin glanced at me, noticing my frown upon the girls' statement, but she stayed quiet for now.

"There's never been a girl who could really tell us apart before." I felt my frown deepen; I guess that means that no one had ever really seen the two different people that they are before.

"That's the dumbest game ever." Though I did agree with Haruhi, I still thought that it would be interesting to see their reactions to someone guessing right.

"Huh? Something you don't like about it?" The twins questioned Haruhi.

"Not really. I just can't quite figure out why you two are so popular." I glanced up at Kin to see a smile on her face. I guess she's just glad that someone other then the two of us saw how ridiculous the twin's act was. The twins frowned at Haruhi while saying,

"That's telling us."

"I'm disappointed." Kaoru spoke.

"Apparently, Haruhi doesn't…understand the merits of having twins in the Host Club." Hikaru said. By this point they had gotten on both sides of Haruhi.

"Listen here. Just having a couple of good-looking homosexuals earns plenty of high points." Upon hearing this, Kin covered my ears. I turned my head up, looking at Kin,

"Is this really necessary Kin?" She nodded her head, saying,

"Yes I don't want those two to ruin your perfectly good brain." She then turned around to glare at the twins. I faintly heard the twins talking while Kin and I had been talking. And from what I had picked up from their conversation it was a good thing that Kin wasn't listening to them. I think she might have killed them if she heard them talking about how girls have fantasies about having two slightly homosexual 'boyfriends', for lack of a better word. I figured that it was time for Kin and I to go outside for a moment or two, but that was just judging from the scathing glares she was still giving the twins.

"Hey Kin, why don't we step out for a second, you know cool your head off." She slowly turned her head to me, reluctantly nodding.

We went out for just a few seconds, just enough time for Kin to calm down enough to be able to be in the same room as the twins. As we came back in I heard Tamaki say,

"What do you think about this?" Tamaki was holding up a frilly pink dress against Haruhi's back. I don't think I even want to know why this came up, or where he got that dress. Though it seemed like he _**wanted**_ everyone to know that Haruhi was actually a girl. I saw the death like glare that Kin was sending Tamaki's way, I guess we will have to go back outside sooner then I thought.

"What are you doing with that dress?" Ah that was a very excellent question Mitsukuni. Though Tamaki ignored his question.

"I'd love to see what Haruhi looks like in women's clothing." If Tamaki kept this up, then they would see it sooner then they'd like. Haruhi then let out a sigh, giving Tamaki a death glare.

"Ne Kin, do you want to go for a walk?" I smiled up at her, knowing that she probably needed to get out of here before anything else happened to make her beat up Tamaki or the twins.

"Sure Ellie. Let's go." I didn't notice but Mitsukuni had a confused look on his face, and Takashi was also slightly confused. After stepping out of the door Kin said, "Thanks Ellie, I really did need to escape before I knocked one of them out." I then decided something,

"Hey! Now I can show you my classrooms! Come on!" I smiled dragging her along with me. After taking her through my classes, and walking through part of the schools wonderful garden, we returned to the Third Music Room. Kin had completely calmed down from earlier. As we re-entered the room, I felt very lost. We had only been gone a short while, and the host had completely moved on from earlier.

"Then let's settle this with a game. If you can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be that we get to come over to your house." They had put those silly green hats back on now. I glanced up at Kin; she seemed to have a better handle of what was happening then I did. Though I didn't bother asking her, I just looked back over at the three freshmen. The twins finished switching back and forth,

"Okay which one of us is Hikaru?"

"You're Kaoru," Haruhi pointed to the right, "And you're Hikaru." I knew that Haruhi was smart enough to have noticed the differences between the two.

"Bzzzt! You got it wrong!" I glanced at them slightly confused,

"Why are you two lying to Haruhi?" They glanced over at me, surprised by my comment, before looking at Haruhi as she spoke,

"Kitty is right. You're lying. I didn't get it wrong. You do look very similar, but you _are_ different." I had known it, she differently was as observant as I was, at times at least. The twins both blinked, I guess surprised by Haruhi and I.

"How did you do that Haruhi, Kitty? Once they cover whether they part their hair on the left or the right, the difference between Hikaru and Kaoru becomes completely indistinguishable." I frowned at her slightly, these people didn't even seem to think of how the twins would feel about their comments, though I guess they've gotten used to it by now. Come to think of it I had noticed the different personality traits and the differences in their voices, but I had not once even noticed the direction of the hair parting. "How can the two of you tell them apart?" I bet that the twins were even more curious to know then the girls were.

"Uh, well, let's see… If I had to say… Hikaru's speech and actions are one level meaner then Kaoru's."

"I agree with Haruhi, but I mainly use their voices to tell them apart. Hikaru's voice is a little more deep then Kaoru's." I smiled at them. Though I was really confused when I heard laughing, so I turned around.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru I don't mean to laugh."

"Well, I just don't mask anything, and always express myself honestly, so _Kaoru_ is the one who is more spiteful." I glanced between the two, thoroughly confused. Suddenly Kaoru stopped laughing.

"Don't go spinning this on me, Hikaru, _I'm_ the one who's always going along, playing _your _selfish games, right?" I looked up at Kin again, seeing her almost laughing. I bet she would laugh if they weren't being so stupidly serious.

"I may be the one to suggest them, but _you're_ the one who really gets into them, Kaoru. If you don't like them, then just stop. What are you stupid?" At that point, I moved onto a couch, and stopped listening to them arguing. Maybe there was a reason for them arguing. I figure that they had already known these differences, or else they wouldn't know who they really are. I noticed that Renge had come in on some high-powered motor, but ignored what was being said. I was too deep in thought about the _**real**_ reason the twins were fighting. I doubted that it was actually because of what Haruhi had said; in fact I doubted that the twins had ever had a real fight between themselves.

"Your mama wears too much makeup!" Did they realize that they were insulting their own mother? "That's it we're through!" Somehow I doubted that this would last, I mean they **do** live together after all. With that they both stormed out of the room, ending the Host Club. I smiled apologetically at Kin.

"Hey sorry about that, normally they aren't so bad. Guess we picked a bad day, I understand if you don't come ever again." Kin just smirked down at me,

"Ellie its fine. In fact I'm excited to come tomorrow. Them fighting just makes this more interesting." I grinned up at her.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow!" With that I walked home with Haruhi, waiting to see what an interesting day tomorrow would be.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

Haruhi and walked to school together again; though today instead of going to class as I normally would, I followed Haruhi. I was curious to see if the twins had made up yet. I also figured that the rest of the club would be there anyways, and I wasn't to keen on being alone in class if Mitsukuni and Takashi weren't there. Also Sakura was spending most of her free time with Sora, not that I minded but I'd rather have a person to talk to while waiting for class to start. I stood next to Haruhi, in the yellow marshmallow of a dress, as she pulled out her stuff for the day. As she pulled her stuff out we heard Hikaru say,

"Hi Haruhi." As I looked up I found that I couldn't look away, Hikaru had done something completely ridiculous. He had dyed his hair bright 'flamingo' pink. I stood there, staring in utter shock. This was something Kin would have loved to see. I kept standing and staring at Hikaru until Haruhi asked,

"Hikaru? What's up with your hair?" Apparently I wasn't the only one confused here. "Why is it pink?" We both knew he had dyed it, but not why he did. I really couldn't believe that he and Kaoru were that mad each other, though I am shocked that they didn't come in together, I assumed that they did that everyday. Maybe they really were that mad at each other…

"It looks good on me. Isn't it cute?" Cute? On a guy? That's not really something you hear to often… "Starting today, the pink one is me." Does that mean that Kaoru also did something to his hair? I frowned; these boys seemed to be making a big deal out of nothing. "I couldn't bear being mistaken for Kaoru forever." Kaoru then walked in, standing next to Hikaru… but _**his**_ hair was a bright blue. Though I have to say that the colors looked good together, well at least to me.

"Good morning, Haruhi." It was then that I noticed that both Hikaru and Kaoru didn't greet me. I frowned saying,

"Hey guys… What about me?!" I was almost glaring at them; I hated being ignored when I was standing right in front of people.

"Oh…Hi Katherine."

"Oh…Hello Katherine." They both spoke together, but spoke a different greeting. I tilted my head to the side slightly confused. How did they manage that, even when they were fighting? Haruhi lightly sighed before speaking to the twins,

"Kaoru, you went with blue." Though it almost sounded like a question when she spoke. Then Kaoru started to speak again,

"Last night, I had the rare chance to gracefully sleep by myself, but I had a bad dream. You see, my hair was dyed _pink_… of the most garish shade, in this dream I was having." Then somehow Hikaru leaned over, stretching his leg out, and knocked Kaoru's chair over right before Kaoru had sat down in it. Then Kaoru managed to knock over Hikaru's chair, while Hikaru was still in it. I then took this as my cue to leave. I sighed before saying goodbye to Haruhi and scurrying off to class, I didn't want to be late after all. Throughout class I sat at my desk, barely paying any attention, since I was actually starting to worry about the twins. I also tried to think of other reasons that they could be fighting but I came up blank. This continued until around noon.

I walked through the halls with Mitsukuni and Takashi, until we met up with Kyouya and Tamaki. After meeting up with the two underclassmen, we all continued on our way to the cafeteria. Mitsukuni was on Takashi's shoulder, as usual, and I was skipping next to them, while trying to avoid Tamaki and his squealing death hugs. Though I think Haruhi got much worse death hugs from Tamaki then I did… I wonder why? Tamaki spoke up after we saw Haruhi once we reached the cafeteria,

"I _thought_ it was getting noisy in here." As Tamaki spoke, Haruhi turned her head to look at us all, well mainly to look at Tamaki since he was the one speaking but…. It didn't really matter. "Are you two still fighting? You're embarrassing the Host Club." The five of us just stood there for a second, listening to the people talk about us.

"It's the Host Club, and Katherine." One guy with short brown hair and brown eyes said.

"Oh I love the Host Club." A girl with brown hair down to her shoulders, and light caramel brown eyes spoke.

"I've never seen them all together like this." Though there was much more fangirling and squealing, I blocked most it out after those three comments.

"Okay, break! You're both to blame for this fight." Oh no… I had a feeling that this wouldn't end well. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan go halfsies on this cake, go and make up! Okay?" This definitely was going to end horribly… "Oh, but I want to eat some, too, so I guess we have to go thirdsies." I think he just kept digging himself into a deeper hole. "We can't split the strawberry, so what do we do?" At this point you would have to stay quiet, and keep the cake to yourself. "Maybe I should just take it." At this point both of the twins were getting extremely agitated, and I started inching closer, hoping that if Takashi didn't get him out of there then I would be able to. "After all, I love strawberries, so that's okay, right? Oh, but then, Hika-chan and Kao-chan, do you like strawberries, too?" If they did we have more cake in the Third Music Room… I was beyond relieved when Takashi stepped in, lifting Mitsukuni up with ease, and moved him and his strawberry cake out of the way.

"You're just making things worse, so stop." Takashi told Mitsukuni, as he kept moving him a little bit further away. Then Tamaki noticed Haruhi…but I had started to learn to ignore almost everything that Tamaki says. Even though I hated ignoring other people, I also didn't like listening to Tamaki's ramblings. His ramblings just weren't interesting enough for me, unlike Kin's ramblings, those almost always kept my interest. I basically ignored everything that was going on around me; it was almost like a talent of mine to ignore things. I only started to pay attention once the twins started a food fight. Hikaru had used Tamaki as a shield for a moment, again this is something that Kin would love to be seeing right now. At one point the twins even some how threw Mitsukuni in the air, while he was holding the cake still. Takashi and I reacted in different ways. Though we were both worried about Mitsukuni, I quickly backed away, while Takashi went in to save Mitsukuni. I knew if they had been able to throw Mitsukuni, then they could also throw me with ease, and I did not want to go in the air. Poor Haruhi was stuck in between the two obnoxious twins. The twins also threw Takashi and Tamaki, though I wasn't really sure how. Looking around I noticed that Kyouya had disappeared to somewhere earlier. I wonder where Kyouya went? Haruhi then said,

"I think I'll eat in the classroom after all." After grabbing her box lunch Haruhi walked out of the cafeteria, going back to her classroom I guess. I noticed that Mitsukuni and Takashi were once more thrown in the air. I sighed once more, noticing that I had been sighing a lot since they started to fight, and left to go back to my own classroom. I would have told either Mitsukuni or Takashi that I was leaving, but they were both still in the craziness, so I just left.

I spent the rest of the day thinking of more reason for the twins to fight. I still thought that they weren't really fighting, if they really wanted to fight I feel like they would go even farther, or wouldn't even speak to each other at all. Their arguments just seemed a little to pre-setup. By the end of class I decided that the twins were trying to annoy, or trick Haruhi into something, though I had no clue what. I guess it all had to do with something that Kin and I had missed at the last club meeting.

After class I went down to the school parking lot, it was mostly empty. I guess most rich kids just take a limo; I wasn't really sure why they even had a parking lot at this school. I went and sat at the curb of the parking lot, waiting for that shiny blue motorcycle to show up. I couldn't wait for Kin to show up, even though I had seen her the day before. As soon as I heard the wonderful purr of her motorcycle, I lifted my gaze from the black tar parking lot, seeing Kin swiftly pull her motorcycle into a spot two down from where I was currently sitting at. Today she was wearing a black shirt with some skulls on a pink and black-stripped fingerless glove on her left non-dominant had, another red pleated schoolgirl like skirt, her classic black boots, and grey and black stripped thigh high socks. I smiled at her, like I always do, and hopped up from my sitting position walking over to her.

"Hi Kin!! So the twins dyed their hair pink and blue, just to warn you. I actually think you would have enjoyed watching them all be idiots today. Though it's getting annoying and repetitive. I also think that this isn't a real fight. I think that the twins just want something from Haruhi, and she said no, and this is their way of getting what they want. Personally I think that they're just acting like two spoiled kids, who are throwing a temper tantrum. Though I figure that I should just let things play out, and not say anything about it. Oh sorry I'm rambling again aren't I." The whole time that I was rambling Kin just smiled at me, shaking her head and laughing lightly. Though she wasn't laughing directly at me just my attitude, she probably knew that I was very hyper right now.

"Hi Ellie. Just breathe and calm down. That all sounds just about right to me. Those twins are stupid enough to do that. So why are you so hyper today?" I giggled lightly, still having a huge grin on my face.

"Oh… well normally I give half of my sugary foods to Mitsukuni at lunch, but today he got left in the cafeteria so I ate twice the amount of sugar then I normally do." She just shook her head again, but still gave me a smile and a light chuckle. We both then started to walk back to the Third Music Room.

As we quietly entered the room I noticed that it was closed… I guess Kyouya didn't want to risk scaring away the customers. Having finally calmed down some I spoke quietly to Kin, not wanting to pull any attention to us, "Oh… sorry Kin it looks like the clubs closed from the fighting." I frowned lightly, they were taking it way to far now. I noticed that, once again, the twins were throwing things back and forth. Looking up at Kin I saw her choking down her laughter at the twins. I guess she was trying not to laugh at their hair, or maybe it was just the silliness of the situation. Looking on top of the giant pile of stuff, which I wasn't to sure on where they got from, I saw that Mitsukuni was sitting on the dangerously high pile, holding Usa-chan. I kept Kin and I a safe distance away from everything and by the door. I doubt any of them even noticed us come in except for Mitsukuni, and he only noticed because he was facing our direction. Tamaki then spoke up,

"After going this long, haven't you gotten over it yet? You brothers are putting us out."

"We're putting you out!? _We're_ putting you out, you say!?" Hikaru stated, sounding slightly angry. I think they knew exactly what was going on and how badly everyone around them were effected, and just didn't care. I frowned at them; I was even glaring daggers at them. I was pissed off. I wasn't exactly sure how much longer I would stay calm on the outside. "You've got to be kidding! _I'm _the one who's put out! I'm the one who's got the same face as Kaoru." When Hikaru said that I could feel my anger start to get even worse. Even if you don't mean it you should never, _**never**_ say anything like that. "I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for you! The truth is, I hate your guts!" I almost leapt forward and hit Hikaru in the face. My anger was worse then it was with the Sora incident. I would have gone and beat up the twins, mainly Hikaru, but Kin put her hand on my shoulder. She was both calming me down, and warning me not to jump in yet, and if I did jump in then she would stop me. I knew she was as angry as me, she just can control her anger better then I can. I hardly ever get angry, so when I'm angry I am very angry and have a extremely hard time containing my anger. Kin also knew that I would probably seriously hurt the twins.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Look at this! I bought this from Nekozawa-senpai, Belzenef, the curse doll!" Kaoru then pulled out a small wooden doll, Belzenef, which seemed to freak out Tamaki a whole lot. I figured it was something else that Kin and I had missed. If I weren't so angry I bet that I would be very confused. "I'm writing your name on this thing's back Hikaru." I let my head fall towards the floor slightly, letting my hair cover my face. I was trying, and failing, to hide my anger. I was almost shaking from my anger. I might not have known what Belzenef was or what it did but I knew that they were stupid for using it. "From here on, you're going to meet with lots of misfortune and sorrow!" Kaoru the started scribbling on it, I only know that from the scribbling noises that the pen made. My head was still tilted down to the ground, so I didn't see the hosts reactions to this. I did hear Kin make a growling sound next to me, and heard Tamaki give a scared gasp off.

"Enough already!" Haruhi, Kin, and I screamed at the same time in unison. We were all completely fed up with this, though I think it was for different reasons. Though Kin and I stayed back while Haruhi had run forward and hit them both on the head. Which was something that both Kin and I had wanted to desperately do, but we didn't, we settled for glaring at the twins. Haruhi then continued to speak,

"You don't go bringing something like this into a simple fight! You are both to blame for this fight, but you're even more to blame for bringing in everyone around you with it! Now say you're sorry! If you don't make up right now, then I'll never let you come over to my house, as long as I live!" I felt my eyes widen in shock from my realization that all of this had simply been because the twins wanted to go to Haruhi's house. The twins smirk, as I just leaned against Kin, it all made me want to cry. They were really making it hard to prove to Kin that they weren't complete idiots. As normal the twins started to speak in unison,

"Then, if we _do_ make up, Haruhi, we can come over to your house, right?" Kin then covered my ears, after hearing Haruhi scream. I just kept my head against Kin, to tired to bother trying to see what the twins were doing.

"Oh geez…you stupid twins save that for your fangirls." Kin muttered as she gently moved me away from her. In my half-awake state I didn't even care, I just moved to sitting on the floor listening to everyone else. Being angry almost always made me really sleepy after, another reason I hated being so angry. I knew that I would soon fall asleep before I made it home. Mitsukuni was screaming at the twin about how they were faking the whole time.

"Well, we were bored." The twin simply replied.

"Twins with too much free time… are the devil." Was the last thing I heard Tamaki, or anyone say, before I drifted off in to a dreamless, anger induced, sleep.

The next day went by normally and the Host Club was open, and Kin had come again today. I had heard several girls saying how glad they were that the twins had 'made up'.

"Okay, let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru game'!" Oh man… why were they still playing this, I was fairly certain that know Kin could tell them apart most of the time, and she has only known them a little while and heard what I've said about them. Also Haruhi and I could tell them apart so what is the fun? I think that they were just trying to confuse the girls and everyone else, since they changed colors today.

"Um, the one with the pink hair is Hikaru." One of the girls that was in the cafeteria yesterday 'guessed', though I must say that they would be easy to find and describe to people if they kept the crazy colors, or if they didn't switch the colors.

"We have a winner!" Kin and I both frowned over at them, they were going to make these girls even worse then they already are.

"You may have made up, but your hair will still stay that way for a while, huh?" Asked a girl with long brown holding a ribbon in it. Well if they hadn't of use temporary dye then it would, but everyone else thought they had done **real **dye in a _**real**_ fight. "Still, I'm glad it's easier to tell now." Oh how naive these girls were sometimes…. rather most of the time.

"No it isn't." I smiled at Haruhi as she spoke, "Today the pink one is Kaoru, and the blue one is Hikaru. You've swapped colors, huh?"

"Yeah they used temporary dye. Other wise they wouldn't have been able to switch. You two should give up this lame game." Kin and I both spoke in unison, smiling at each other. We had dyed our hair with the temporary dye before… though Kin had gotten some on the wall by accident so we haven't done it since… Haruhi then walked away, with Kin and I following her.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER 13**_

As I rung the door bell, and waited for someone to answer the door, Kin was giving me a slight glare. I didn't really care that she was glaring at me. Instead of wincing away from her glare, I turned to her and smiled brightly saying,

"Thanks for coming Ken!" Almost instantly Kin's glare disappeared from her face. She was hardly ever actually mad at me. Sigh Kin responded to me,

"Yeah whatever Ellie." She also gave me small, almost unnoticeable, smile before the door was answered. The person that answered it had short brown hair, and his eyes were very close to Mitsukuni's eye, maybe just a slight shade darker. He also had thin-wired glasses framing his eyes. I assumed that he was Mitsukuni's younger brother that I had heard of a few times.

"Who are you?" He also seemed to be very rude, though I pretended not to notice.

"Oh I'm Kodomojimita Katherine, call me Kitty though." I pointed to Kin as I spoke, "That is Takara Kin. We're here to see Mitsukuni and Takashi." I gave the kid a bright smile, though he just glared at me. I guess it was for mentioning his brother, I'd heard that they both didn't get along very well.

"He's in the kitchen." This boy really was rude, and very mean. He did lead us to the kitchen, though, and in silence.

"Thank you!" Once more I smiled at him. I looked into the kitchen, only to see Mitsukuni eating a whole cake. Kin and I both smiled. I think that Kin liked Mitsukuni better then some of the hosts, something about him and Kyouya being the only ones with any complexity to them. How the rest of the hosts we very plain and predictable, I was not exactly sure on what she thought though.

"Kitty! Kin-chan! What are you two doing here?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion. I had told him yesterday that I was coming over; he had even told me that it was okay to come over and given me his address.

"I thought I told you I was coming over yesterday…. I promised to come over and make lunch some time." I think that Mitsukuni had already forgotten.

"Oh I remember Kitty!"

"I'm surprised that Kin is here." Oh… Takashi talked. It wasn't like I hadn't ever heard him talk, it just seemed like he didn't like to talk that much.

"Eh heh…. well you see…."

**Flashback**

_**"Oh come on Kin please come with me!!" I was currently begging, and trying to get Kin to come with me to see Mitsukuni. I had told him that I was going to come over today and make him and Takashi lunch. Though today Kin had randomly showed up, which normally isn't a problem since I don't normally go out and do anything, but today I had plans. Though I figured that Mitsukuni and Takashi wouldn't mind Kin coming over also, now I just needed to get her to agree to come.**_

_** "No Ellie, I'm not going." I generally don't like to do this, but I'm going to try to guilt her into it, and if that doesn't work then I'll bribe her into going. **_

_** "Please Kin! I really, really don't want to walk all the way over there." I gave her my pouty face, which she would normally give into.**_

"_**Then I'll give you a ride over there and leave. And later come back and pick you up." She was really being difficult, its not like I was asking her to see Tamaki or the twins.**_

"_**Fine… I didn't want to resort to this but… If you go you'll get food. And I'll make you food when we get back." Her face fell, as she seemed to be in thought. Then her face showed defeat.**_

"_**Fine I'll go. At least this time I'll go. Come on lets go." I then gave her a hug, which she returned.**_

"_**Thank you! Thank you!!" I then grabbed my coat and followed her out to her motorcycle.**_

_PRESENT_

I had a goofy grin on my face, and Kin was slightly sweat-dropping from what had happened. Both Mitsukuni and Takashi were giving Kin blank looks, I guess surprised by her actions. Then again Kin doesn't look like the type of person who takes bribes, or love food. Though she really does love her food, she just exercises a lot to make up for eating.

"Hey I like my food. So don't give me those looks. Besides you'd do the same thing for cakes Mitsukuni." Kin spoke out, defending herself, even though she really didn't need to. I looked around the kitchen to see if they had the ingredients' I needed to make lunch, and I was pleasantly surprised to see that they indeed did have what I need to cook lunch. I quickly took out the things that I needed to make a meatloaf. Meatloaf was fairly simple to make, which was why I chose it. I put the bread in the toaster, making it crunchy. I put the hamburger meat in the bowl, along with the eggs and spices, before crunching up the toast and adding it into the bowl. Then I put my hands into the gross meat, mixing it all together. I let Kin do the frozen pre-cooked French Fries, something I had been very shocked that Mitsukuni had in his house. I was actually shocked that they had half of the things they had in the kitchen. Lunch had turned out very nice, very yummy in fact.

"That was good Ellie… Why don't we all go get ice cream or something?" I was shocked at Kin's comment. Though I think she knew that I had planned on baking a dessert now and wanted to give me a break. We all agreed to get ice cream; I had gotten my favorite of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Soon after we all had finished our ice cream we went our separate ways. Mitsukuni and Takashi went home while Kin and I went back to my house. I made dinner for the two of us, and we watched an American show called _Bones_. It was a fairly good show; we also watched some silly comedy show. I also told Kin about how the Host Club had helped a little kid with the girl he liked. I hadn't really liked the involvement of the Host Club at first, but they had helped him so it didn't bother me as much anymore. I told her how the girl he liked was moving away and the Host Club had helped him to learn a piano piece to play with her. Kin had missed coming to the Host Club for almost a week because she had a lot of school work to do lately. Once more Kin spent the night, which was very good for me since mom didn't get home until very late from work.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

I stood in the student parking lot waiting for Kin again, once more pondering why they even bothered having a student parking lot when not one student drove to school. I was broken out of my thought-induced trace when I heard the purr of Kin's motorcycle. I glanced up at Kin, and felt my face shift into a bright smile as it normally did when I saw Kin. I looked at Kin as she slid off her helmet letting her brown hair fall down to her shoulders. Today she was wearing a white colored shirt, with a plain black jacket covering it. She also had on a pair on grey leggings, with a black skirt covering it, and as usual her black boots.

"Hi Kin! So for some reason the Host Club is closed today…. they wouldn't tell me why though…" I frowned as I spoke it annoyed me that they wouldn't tell me why, though me smile came back as I continued to speak, "So would you like to come back to my house? Haruhi decided to study a for a little before going home." I gave Kin a hopefully look, even though I was fairly certain she would say yes.

"Sure Ellie… Though I know they closed for a reason… And we need to get out of here before we find out that reason. Actually can we go to my house, I got a new motorcycle to work on?" Her statement confused me…I wasn't really sure what she meant by 'before we found out'. Oh well.

"Yeah that's fine Kin! Let's go!" I smiled while I grabbed the helmet that Kin was holding out for me. Suddenly the twins, Mitsukuni, and Takashi came out of nowhere, both of the twins grabbed onto Kin holding her where she was standing. While the twins held onto Kin, Mitsukuni grabbed onto me. I felt the blood rush to my face, though I really didn't know or understand why that happened.

"Targets…" One of the twins stated, though I was unsure of which one since I was trying to make the red on my face disappear.

"Captured." The other twin stated. Rather then being confused and ask what they were doing, Kin and I gave them blank looks. Though I was suddenly very confused when a sleek black limo pulled up. Weren't those supposed to pull round front, not the student parking lot? Then the window pulled down to reveal that it was Tamaki wearing a pair of sunglasses. I tilted my head slightly to the side in my confusion when Tamaki said,

"Good. Take them with you." The limo then sped away, faster then I thought a limo could.

"Listen here you stupid twins, _we_ aren't going to go anywhere with you." The twins just grinned as Kin spoke. I doubt that they realized just how hard she was going to hit them if they didn't listen to her.

"Yes you… **are** coming with us." I saw Kin's eye twitch slightly as the twins spoke, they were in dangerous 'waters' now. Kin the spin in a flip, using the fact that the twins were holding her arms for support, and as she landed she used the momentum from her spin to make to twins release her, by spinning up into the air. After they landed, Kin hit them on the head…and hard. The twins sat there for a moment, and I was glad to see that they weren't bleeding visibly. As Kin scolded the twins, and told them not to do that again I tilted my head to be able to see Mitsukuni face and asked him,

"Mitsukuni, can you let go of me now?" Mitsukuni smiled and let me go. I was glad that he did so willingly; I knew that I wouldn't be able to beat him like Kin had done to the twins.

"Come on Ellie. We're going to wait by their limo." I stared at Kin in slight shock. I wonder why she had given into the twins and this whole 'trip' deal. Maybe she did it for me? Kin and I stood by the twins' limo, and Mitsukuni and Takashi had already left in their limo to wherever it was we were going to. After waiting for about fifteen minutes, the twins finally came back. Though they were dragging Haruhi with them. This was supposed to be a surprise trip for the Host Club, and Kin. I only knew about it being a trip since Kin had beaten it out of the twins, which she had done when she had 'scolded' them, though luckily no damage was visibly. She must have gone very easy on them, maybe not wanting to deal with the twins' fangirls. Haruhi gave Kin and I a bewildered look.

"It's a trip." I grinned at Haruhi, trying to ease her confusion some without taking away all of the twins fun. After the twins and Haruhi entered the limo I slid on my helmet. After putting on my helmet I climbed on behind Kin, holding onto her tightly so I wouldn't fall off. Kin and I quickly sped off on her motorcycle, following the twins' limo. I figured that Kin knew where we were going but I didn't bother asking her, I would forget it anyways.

_**LATER**_

We walked to the left, as the tiki thing told us to. The twins were still dragging Haruhi behind them, though I wasn't really sure why they felt the need to _drag_ her.

"Okay, take care of them." The twins then push Haruhi and I forward. I think that they were now officially scared of Kin, she must have scared them earlier when she beat them up. At the moment Kin was glaring at the twins, I think she wanted to beat them up again. Wow they had twins for maids?

"Very well." These twins were girls that had long black hair.

"Miss Fujioka, Miss Kodomojimita, Miss Takara. Right this way." Haruhi backed away soon after seeing the creepy look that was on the maids faces. Unfortunately she backed into the twins. Though I didn't really care I had Kin to keep me safe if I couldn't take care of myself. Looking at Kin I noticed that she was calm; I guess she had figured out what was happening?

"W-wait! Why?!" Then those two maids grabbed Haruhi and I, Kin just walked in slowly after us, pulling us into the changing room. They didn't hesitant to undress Haruhi, though they left Kin and I alone, I think it was from the evil glares we were giving them. I didn't mind this, but I sure as heck didn't want anyone to undress me, or see me naked. Haruhi was screaming at them,

"Just a minute! Just a minute!"

"We have been asked to help you three choose a swimsuit." One of the two twin maids told us, which made Kin glare even more scarily.

"We brought all of this year's latest, that our mom designed. You can choose whichever one you want." Kaoru told us through the door. There were definitely a lot of bathing suits for us to choose from. I quickly scanned through the bathing suits, noticing that there was only really one that would fit me properly. The one I saw that would fit me was actually slightly cute, but showed more skin then any of the bathing suits that I personally owned. I didn't mind that it showed more skin; it was only the Host Club, Haruhi, and Kin that would see me. The bathing suit was more or less a white bikini, with red ribbon on it and a bow on the top. Though unlike a normal bikini, the top was a halter-top, and the bottom had a skirt over the normal bottom piece. I grabbed the bathing suit from the rack, and quietly went into a dressing room and changed.

"Okay Miss Fujioka and Miss Takara, please select one." I could hear those maid twins say, I guess they had seen my enter the dressing room, or they knew that there was only one bathing suit that would fit me.

"Thanks but I don't need a swimsuit." Haruhi responded, I think that was a bad response; they would not do with that.

"Yeah I'm _**not**_ wearing any of _these_." I could hear the dark threatening tone in Kin's voice, and I figure that she was giving them a completely evil look. I then heard Kin enter the dressing room next to where I was, which really confused me. I stepped out of the dressing room while hearing the maid twins say,

"Well then Miss Fujioka, I will select one for you." Wow… that was really bad for Haruhi.

"Hold on, not that one. I don't want a bikini."

"But you'd look so good in this one…" I wonder if the twins were listening in on this, or if they went to go change into their own bathing suits…

"Oh wait… This one would be cute." As she spoke I gagged on my own spit, it was only red strings! Who in their right mind would wear that?!

"Eh? But that's nothing more then strings, isn't it?" Well at least I was assured that Haruhi was sane. Though I wasn't sure why that was suggested when Haruhi didn't even want to wear a bikini. From the thump I heard from outside I guess that Tamaki was here, and was listening into the conversation of bathing suits. Kin came out of the dressing room as Haruhi went in. Kin was now wearing a pair of jean shorts, and a dark blue tank top. I wonder where she got those? Haruhi then came out wearing a not so cute pink bathing suit, with a white little skirt, and an odd swim like cap. Haruhi sighed before opening the door, being the first to walk out. Tamaki then walked over, blushing horribly, and holding a yellow parka out to Haruhi.

"Senpai?" Haruhi questioned Tamaki.

"H-hurry up and put this on." Why was he doing that? I thought he would like seeing Haruhi in a bathing suit. "Girls should only show off that much skin after they get married." Then what about Kin and I? Oh well whatever. We then walked to the beach while the boys all changed into their own bathing suits. Soon after we were all sitting there at the pool.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen **_

"Look, Haruhi, there are birds from the south tropics here. Pretty, aren't they? I wonder what kind of birds they are." I think that Tamaki could have asked Kyouya he would probably know. Kyouya know almost everything, at least it seemed like everything.

"Where's the exit, again?" Haruhi should just get over the fact that she is basically stuck here.

"Spending time taking it easy like this is important for us to refine our round-the-clock beauty." Tamaki was making this sound like it wasn't just for fun.

"I don't care to spend time in such pointless activities, so can I go?" Kin and I were just sitting there, drinking some fruity drink that I had no clue of what it actually was, listen to Tamaki and Haruhi's conversation. "I should be studying, and I have a lot of laundry to do. Where is this place, anyways?" Wow Haruhi…your life is even more boring then my own life.

"This is a theme park that my family, the Ootori Group, runs it's called 'Tropical Aqua Garden'." Wait…when exactly did Kyouya get here? I didn't even notice him sitting down…maybe he is secretly a ninja; it would explain how he knows ever thing. I silently laughed to myself about the thought of Kyouya in a black ninja outfit, it was really funny. I started to slightly choke on my drink, coughing slightly, though Haruhi and Kyouya didn't even notice. Kin gave me a slightly worried look, setting her glass down on the table next to us.

"Are you okay Ellie?" Kin voice was soft, and didn't draw any attention to us. I stopped my coughing, though my throat still felt funny.

"Y-yeah Kin…I just had a funny thought is all." Our short conversation stopped when we heard Haruhi ask a question,

"But Kyouya, didn't you say that your family ran a hospital, or did some kind of medical therapy work?"

"Well, it's a diversified enterprise, that does lots of things, besides you could say that this place is related to therapy." Yeah as long as little loud kids are kept out it's relaxing, I guess. "There are many who suffer from stress, or from feeling cooped-up, who would like to spend time in the south tropics, but for economic reasons or lack of time, are unable to go. This is a convalescent theme park, to help treat those people. The Ootori Group is always thinking of the happiness of others." I guess they wanted people to be happy if it benefited them, or if they got money from that person. I then watched the twins throw a pool ball back and forth as Mitsukuni was sitting on Takashi's shoulders, all of them already in the water. "It doesn't open until next month, but the Host Club has it reserved today on a special advance invitation." I glanced over to Tamaki as he spoke,

"It is so relaxing. There aren't any guests here that we have to serve, either. It truly is a handsome young warrior's holiday, I guess you could call it."

"Haru-chan!!" Mitsukuni exclaimed happily, while spinning her in a circle by grabbing her hand. I giggled softly to myself, Mitsukuni was so adorable sometimes, even though he acted the same way I did. "Kitty Haruhi do either of you want some coconut juice to drink? Or maybe some mango cake?" Haruhi replied to Mitsukuni's question first,

"Um…sure, the coconut juice."

"Uh… I'm okay… Thanks anyways…" Mitsukuni spun Haruhi around again saying,

"Okay!" Haruhi smiled, glancing over to where Takashi was standing and watching a bird fly around.

"Haruhi, let's go down the waterslide!" There was a waterslide?! I'll have to remember to go check that out before we leave.

"Then again, what's with the pullover?" I giggled slightly, while Kin was laughing slightly from where she sat next to me, as we both remember what Tamaki had done.

"Oh this thing…"

"So, you're not going swimming?" Hikaru asked, while he randomly through a banana peel off to the side. Where did he even get the banana from?

"By any chance, can you not swim?" I glanced at Haruhi, curious to know if I should try to keep an eye on her. If she couldn't swim, then I didn't want her near the water.

"I can swim as well as the next guy, but I'm just not very interested in this place, and I'd rather just go home than goof around here swimming. What's so great about this overblown facility, anyways?" I noticed that Kin was nodding her head in agreement with Haruhi. I bet that Kin would have a much better time at the beach. She loves swimming in the ocean, but isn't to big on water parks or pools. "A vinyl pool should be all you need for playing in the water." I giggled slightly. While Haruhi's statement was true, those things are as fun. You can't swim in them, or go against any type of current in them.

"What's a vinyl pool?" I glanced at the twins, realizing that they had probably never seen or used one before; they probably had a massive swimming pool for their whole lives.

"Let's see… They're about this big," Haruhi stretched out her arms to show the somewhat small size of the pools, "round and you pump them full of air."

"Dummy." Hikaru spoke, making both Kin and I glare at him and Kaoru. Though Kin's glare was much more harsh then my own.

"That's called an air boat." I guess I could see how they could confuse the two, but they didn't have to call Haruhi a 'dummy'. It's not like they knew everything. Kin and I had both played in those when we were little.

"There's no way something that small could be used as a pool."

"Yeah." Naturally Kaoru would agree with his twin.

"It _is_ a pool. Little kids play in them a lot, you know?" As Haruhi spoke Kin and I nodded our head before we spoke,

"Yeah the two of us used to play in those as kids." I then said,

"I actually still manage to fit in them." Kin gave me a blank look after I said that, almost mentally telling me that my last comment was unneeded. Everyone could clearly see how small I was. Tamaki then appeared from seemingly know where, before trying to, and failing to, whisper to the twins. He only fail because we could all hear what he was saying, thus he wasn't really whispering.

"You idiots, if Haruhi and the other two, think it's a pool, then let them think it's a pool. Don't go embarrassing Haruhi." I glared at the back of Tamaki's head. Kin and I weren't the 'other two'. Also he didn't even say anything about them embarrassing Kin and I. "She only has a pitiful commoner's knowledge." At this point I had to grab onto Kin's waist as she jumped up trying to attack Tamaki. I was very glad that Kin would hurt me, unlike the twins, to get out of my grasp.

"Huh? But a boat is a boat."

"For some reason, I'm feeling incredibly unpleasant." I nodded my head before speaking to her,

"We know what you're talking about, they're the idiots here. They think that because they have money they know everything… Then again Kyouya just might know everything. If you want I can let go of Kin, but then Tamaki and the twins just might die." I notice that at that moment shivers went up the twin spin, and also Tamaki's spin, but his weren't as bad. Tamaki had seen her in action. I then noticed that I was getting odd looks from both the twins and Haruhi. I guess the twins were surprised by me holding back Kin with ease, I was a whole lot stronger then I looked, not quite as strong as Mitsukuni though. I guess Haruhi's surprise was from my comment about the rich, I was a rich person myself, and I guess I also seem like the innocent type who doesn't recognize thing like that. It's mostly due to Kin that I knew that. She had actually hated me when we first met, because she thought I was an annoying rich girl. Then Hikaru changed the topic, before anyone asked me questions.

"Never mind that, there's something that's bothering me."

"Yeah boss, why did you make Haruhi wear that pullover?"

"I thought for sure you'd be all 'I want to see Haruhi in a swimsuit!'" Kin then twisted in my grip slightly, once more covering my ears, making me give her a blank look. Sometimes I think she forgets that I'm a senior also.

"Is this needed Kin? I am the same age as you, actually I'm almost nine months older then you." Kin then said 'yes I don't want those twins having any type of influence over you, and so what, you act younger then me' and then she stuck her tongue out at me, contradicting what she had just said. I had recently learned to read lip, because this had been happening to me a lot lately, and I didn't like not knowing what was going on. I also notice that Haruhi gave us an odd glance. I guess that most people would think that Kin was the older of us, and not just because of our major height difference. Kin released my ears from her grasp, as I completely released her from my grasp on her waist. I then saw a flustered Tamaki saying,

"-it's not right for a girls to expose her skin openly in front of boys."

"Haru-chan! Let's go play! They have a current pool over there."

"No, I'm not swimming today. Why don't you ask Kitty?" Haruhi was so nice!

"Kitty do you want to go play in the current pool with me?" I smiled, bouncing slightly in excitement.

"Yes! I love current pools!" I was about to run towards the current pool, when I felt something pull me back.

"Not so fast Ellie. There's still ten minutes until you can go swimming. You ate earlier remember?" Darn I had hoped that Kin had forgotten about it. I looked over at Mitsukuni.

"Sorry, maybe in a little bit then…" Suddenly Haruhi asked Mitsukuni,

"Huh? Honey-senpai, you do know how to swim, right?" His reply confused me slightly, first he nodded his head saying yes he could swim and then he said,

"Just looks cuter this way." He then skipped off, jumping into the current pool.

"He's so innocent." I the twin spoke, I almost burst out laughing, neither Mitsukuni nor myself were all that innocent. Suddenly Renge came from seemingly no where saying,

"Tepid! Quite tepid!" I basically tuned out what they were saying; I seemed to do that a lot when Range was around. I randomly tuned back in to hear,

"Hey boss, are you sure it's okay for a girl to be dressed up…" Hikaru started saying, but let Kaoru finish,

"…like that?"

"Well yeah, that's okay." Tamaki answered, and after he had made such a big deal about women not showing skin until marriage.

"Why?"

"Well…because it's cosplay?" He sounded unsure of his answer.

"Well then what about Kitty and Kin? They're showing skin."

"Well… Kitty looks like a child, so it's okay…. And Kin scares me to much." The twins glanced over at Kin, who had wondered off to where Kyouya sat, trying to see what he was writing in his little black book. It drove her crazy, I think she might think that he had plans of world domination in there or something, which actually wouldn't surprise me. Though after glancing at Kin the twins nodded their heads in agreement. Kin scared a lot of people, she had scared me a few times when we met, she had kept glaring at me from across the ballroom. Then Kin waved at me, letting me know that I could get in the water, and I then went over to the current pool with Takashi and Mitsukuni. I basically ignored everything around me, just floating, and swimming in the current. After Takashi got out I went and swam next to Mitsukuni, I also heard Kin yelling at me to be careful, from where she was sat trying to see that black book again. I noticed that the twins and Tamaki were having a water gun fight, and I think that Kin wanted to join in and beat them but refuses to interact with them since they are 'idiots'. She might have joined in at some point but I didn't pay to much attention, it had been ways to long since I had gone swimming. Suddenly there was a huge wave in front of Mitsukuni and I. I was to shocked to move, but as I was pulled under the current, I could feel Mitsukuni's arms wrap around my waist, I think he might have just saved my life. I noticed black spots clouding my vision, and my vision swimming, making me unable to see anything or focus my eyes. Suddenly everything went black, and my brain shut down. I had fainted.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

When I woke up I saw Mitsukuni's head on my chest, I hope he was just trying to make sure I still had a heart beat. Coughing slightly I asked him,

"Mitsukuni…what are you doing?" He suddenly fell backwards. I guess I had shocked him.

"Kitty! Yay you're awake!" Mitsukuni helped me up, before giving me a tight hug, which made the blood rush to my face, but only slightly.

"D-do you know where we are? Or where the others are right now?" I was very happy not to be alone right now.

"Not sure but we'll be fine! I'll protect you!" His statement made me giggle slightly, I knew he could protect me, but I could also protect myself. I was much tougher then I looked to be. I smiled at Mitsukuni,

"That's good to know…"

"Let's go look for everyone!" I giggled lightly again, he still had a lot of energy after a near death situation. I quietly followed behind Mitsukuni…maybe I should start calling him Honey now; he did basically save my life. I knew for sure that I could trust him, and that he wouldn't betray my friendship like all the others had… everyone except Kin.

"Hey… Mitsukuni…would it bother you if I started calling you Honey like everyone else does?" I asked as we were walking in the jungle like area.

"…Why?" He sounded slightly unhappy about my question.

"You sound unhappy about my question why?" I answered his question with a question of my own, I didn't want to tell him how I didn't have any friends out side of Kin and the Host Club. I didn't want him to know about my slight, unnoticeable, trust issues.

"I like how you call me 'Mitsukuni' it makes you different from everyone else…and we are close friends, right?" I stood for a second, staring blankly in front of me, before answering,

"I guess that does make sense… and we are good friends! The best!" I swung my arm around his shoulder, giving him a half hug. I was glad he thought us to be close friends. I don't think I could ever call him my best friend that spot would always be taken by Kin; she was the friend that had always stuck with me and took care of me. She was also the only one that knew my fears; my parents hardly even knew what I was truly afraid of. Though I hoped that someday Mitsukuni and the rest of the hosts would be friends similar to that, I wanted to have people around me, people that I liked, cared for, and truly trusted. As we stood there, slightly, hugging it suddenly begun to rain. I glanced up at the sky, I bet if I wasn't missing, then Kin would be really happy, she loves standing in the rain. Looking around Mitsukuni and I both saw a fairly large hollow tree trunk, I was thankful we were both small in size, or this would have been incredibly awkward and uncomfortable. We both sat there in silence for a few minutes before Mitsukuni asked me,

"Why does Kin call you Ellie?" I smiled, I guess everyone had picked up on the different, slightly odd, name that Kin calls me.

"Well… as you know Kin and I used to go to the same school. Since my name is Katherine, everyone decided to call me Kate, I'm not sure why they did, but I really dislike that name. Soon after Kin started to call me Ellie, my middle name is Elenora, to make up for everyone calling me Kate. Which was amazing because Kin doesn't really like nicknames, yet she always called, and still does call, me Ellie." Again we sat in silence for a moment, before speaking again,

"How did you and Kin meet?" I glanced at him, giggling at the memory.

"Well there was a party, one of the really rich dancing party, and my dad had brought my mommy and I. Kin's family was also there, her parents are lawyers and often are invited to parties, and her parents introduced the two of us." I paused for a second to breath, "While her parent's introduced us, she was glaring at me. The moment her parents left she told me 'don't expect me to like you just because you're a rich little girl, that doesn't mean anything to me.' As she spoke I just looked up at her, I had also been a small girl. I had simply replied, 'How old are you? I think we're the same age I'm eight! And I don't think like that, I think everyone is basically the same regardless of if they're rich or poor. People are still people, and should be treated by how they act, not how much money they have.' She just stuttered slightly, and walked away, then throughout the night she would glare at me, I think she was annoyed that she had been wrong and I wasn't some snobby rich girl. She had scared me slightly. Though later we became really good friends." I smiled, catching my breath slightly, looking up I noticed that the rain was slowing down, "Sorry for such a long story, though the rain is letting up. We should go look for the others again." I smiled slightly, giggling again.

Mitsukuni nodded at my statement, and we left the sheltered, hollowed, tree trunk. After we walked for a few moments, I ask Mitsukuni,

"Maybe we should climb a tree to see if we can see anyone?"

"Great idea Kitty!" Mitsukuni then started to climb up a tree; I followed behind him, having more issue because of my bathing suit making moving around a little harder. Oddly enough when we reached the top we did see people. There were some weird guys in uniform, I guess policemen, surrounding Takashi who was holding Haruhi in his arms and Kin. Suddenly Mitsukuni and I heard one guy say,

"The target has been captured by a suspicious man and woman. Now taking subject into custody. You there! Let the boy go, or we will resort to using force!" I was very confused now.

"Oh, hold on!" Haruhi spoke, trying to fix the issue, but then they tried to take Haruhi away, which I assume angered Takashi because he violently hit the guy away from him. Takashi's response made one man say,

"The man is resisting! Ready to fire warning shots!" I noticed that next to me, Mitsukuni grabbed onto a vine, about to swing down into the 'fight'. I would have done the same, but Mitsukuni could easily take care of these men. Also I wanted to see Mitsukuni fighting, he is supposed to be the best after all. As Mitsukuni was swinging he shouted,

"Takashi, Haru-chan, Kin, move!" Mitsukuni smashed in one guy's helmet soon after releasing the vine, then he did a really cool flip making him land on his feet with one hand on the ground. One of the guys spoke as he turned to look at Mitsukuni,

"What do you think you're doing, pipsqueak!?" Then another one pointed his gun at Mitsukuni and said,

"No matter, get this one, too!" Mitsukuni then gave an excited grin. I'd have to try sparring with him sometime, though he would have to go easy on me. After grinning Mitsukuni charged toward the guy, and threw him on the ground. This was very exciting to watch, it had been a long time since I had fought. Kin was the one who had taught me to fight, and we used to spar a lot, but we didn't have nearly enough time to do so now. I watched, a huge almost scary, grin on my face. I loved to watch fights, almost as much as participating in them. Though I doubted that Mitsukuni knew that. As Mitsukuni kept beating up the guys, and throwing them into the ground I looked over to where Haruhi, Takashi and Kin stood. I took in their expressions. Takashi looked bored and indifferent, Haruhi looked freaked out from not knowing that Mitsukuni could fight like this, and Kin also looked bored. Though Kin also was looking around, I guess trying to figure out where I was. I looked back over to see Mitsukuni stand up and say,

"Don't go being so reckless. Picking on my friends is a no-no." I giggled softly, he looked so cute and innocent, but the men he had beaten up were lying around him, one of their legs was even twitching. Suddenly Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyouya came running over. As they were running over Tamaki shouted,

"Haruhi! Haruhi, are you all right!?" It amused me that Tamaki didn't ask Kin or Takashi if they were okay, then again he knew that those two could easily take care of themselves. He also didn't notice Mitsukuni standing there. Mitsukuni then turned towards them and said,

"Hey it's Tama-chan!" I noticed that the twins slowed down, and they said,

"Oh wow…" Hikaru spoke.

"Honey-senpai! You okay senpai?" Kaoru said

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled running over to hug her… I doubt he noticed she was missing until Kyouya said something. Hugging her he spoke, "I was so worried about you." The twins started to poke two different men that had been beaten up and Hikaru said,

"Not sure what happened here, but they seem okay they're alive." Kaoru responded to Hikaru's statement,

"Well, Honey-senpai was the one who did this, right? Then he must have been holding back."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Haruhi questioned the twins, while removing Tamaki's arms from where they were hugging her.

"Huh?"

"You don't know?" The twins asked Haruhi. "The Haninozuka's have been famous for their martial arts for generations. They're instructed not just the police and SDF, but overseas military forces, as well."

"In particular, Honey-senpai has been called the dreadnaught of the Haninozuka family, for as long as it' been around, and by the time he was in middle school, he was the national champion in both karate and judo." After Kyouya spoke Mitsukuni turned to look at Kyouya and Haruhi, giving off a cute smile, giving the opposite effect of being a karate and judo champion. Then Tamaki started to speak,

"Incidentally, Mori-senpai also became the national champion in kendo, when he was in middle school." Getting tired of standing, I quietly sat down on the branch I was still on top of, I was curious to see how long it would take them to notice I was still 'missing'. Suddenly Haruhi asked,

"Hey where's Kitty-senpai? We thought she would be with you Honey-senpai…" Mitsukuni then glanced around, he hadn't notice that I was still in the tree, for some reason none of them saw me. Mitsukuni replied to Haruhi's question,

"I don't know, she was with me a few minutes ago…" I giggled lightly, though none of them heard my giggle. Then Kin finally spoke up,

"She's in the tree. She's been there the whole time." Her eyes swiftly met mine, making a small shiver go up my spine, it always freaked me out how she almost always knew where I was. I always lost when I tried to play Hide-in-seek with Kin, she'd find me within moments. I then stood to my feet, hearing Tamaki shouting not to jump, that they would come get me, and help me down. I scoffed slightly at that, before jumping off of the branch, doing a slight flip, landing on my feet. After I landed on the ground I whined to Kin,

"Kin… You just had to ruin my fun didn't you." I stuck my tongue out at Kin, before pulling it back in muttering with a sad look on my face, "I still have no clue how you do that…"

"H-how did you d-do that!?" Oh Tamaki…..

"Don't be stupid Tamaki. Kin is a dancer, she has the best reflexes I've ever seen." I was glad that Kin had answered the question, because I would have gone into a rambling speech.

"Hey Honey-senpai, Kitty-senpai, how did you guys find us?"

"It wasn't hard. It didn't take us long to reach the end of the current pool, so we decided to go looking for everyone." Suddenly the police people started to speak again,

"We humbly apologize!"

"I am a 2nd generation student of the Ishizuka Dojo!"

"I am a student of the Todoroki Dojo!"

"I'm from the Otake Dojo! We are in your debt!" These guys sure were odd…

"Why? Is something wrong?" Mitsukuni asked the police people, as I giggled slightly in the back, these men were really funny.

"Yes, sir! We're so sorry! We were completely unaware that we were looking for Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and have committed a terrible offense! Although, even though it may have been an accident, my dojo will take pride in the day that I was able to engage you, Mitsukuni, personally, for generations to come!" Then Mitsukuni started Takashi on his head, which was funny due to the height difference.

"Takashi, you did very well protecting Haru-chan. You didn't get lonesome without me around, right?" Mitsukuni was really adorable sometimes…. then again I did similar things myself. Takashi's eyes flickered over to Haruhi before he answered,

"I wouldn't say that." Mitsukuni just smiled, and gave off a small giggle, or I guess a laugh since he's a guy. As we were walking back Hikaru said,

"You know, maybe next time we should go to the beach…"

"Yeah the beach would be nice." I noticed that Kin's face brightened at the mention of the beach. Kin really loved to swim in the ocean, but neither of us had gone to the beach in a long time.

"You idiots, Haruhi wouldn't be interested in that." Tamaki spoke.

"I might not mind going to the beach. This obviously artificial location may not be any fun, but the beach would be nice. It's pretty there." I giggled; obviously Haruhi had confused the guys.

"Also Kin and I love the beach! It's calm and relaxing there…" All of a sudden Tamaki seemed to be all for the beach, I think it was because of Haruhi.

"All right, you got it! Next, we go to the beach!"

"We're all going to the beach next. That will be fun, huh?" Mitsukuni leaned on Takashi's head, seeming to be asking him. Takashi looked up at Mitsukuni saying,

"Yeah."

I giggled looking up at Kin asking her,

"That would be fun and exciting wouldn't it Kin?" She smiled softly at me, nodding her head saying,

"Yeah Kitty, that's be awesome." She was just barely able to hide her own excitement at the thought of going to the beach. After we all agreed going to the beach would be fun we left, all tired and ready to go home. I didn't even get to have my nap today, unless me passing out counted? Once more Kin stayed the night at my house because my mother was staying late at the bakery….


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

I was once more sitting on the curb in the student parking lot. I still had no clue why they had the student parking lot, but I've decided not to linger on those thoughts. I stood up, hearing Kin's motorcycle. I watched her get off her motorcycle, today she was wearing a pair of white thigh high socks, classic boots, a long sleeved black and white stripped shirt under a short sleeved white shirt. I was very curious if her parents also were making her go…

"Hey Kin! I was wondering if your parents were making you go also?" From the look on Kin's face she knew exactly what I was talking about, and wasn't happy about it. She always hated these types of events.

"Yes…and I don't want to go…" I gave her a look of sympathy before I responded,

"At least your not alone. So my mom wants me to get a new dress, somehow I've managed to tear up all the dresses I own running around in them, and I also haven't gotten a new dress in years. So do you want to go dress shopping with me? I promise to go buy you books after, courtesy of my parents oh course." Kin paused to think about it for a moment, wondering if getting a new dress with me was worth it for the books, she always hated the creepy salespeople that follow you around, and they're even worse in the richer stores where I would be buying my dress.

"Well… I do need a new dress also. And I still get the books right?" I grinned at her, she loves reading and her food, those are the few things that I can bribe her with.

"Yes, you get to buy as many books as you want, though there are shoes too…" She sighed slightly; at least I wasn't too annoying when shopping.

"Sure Ellie, as long as I get the books I'll go dress shopping with you." I smile about to say thank you, when suddenly Hikaru came from seemingly nowhere. Well we were actually almost to the door when he showed up, with Kaoru, both of them saying,

"What's this we hear about dress shopping?" Hitting both of the twins over the head Kin said,

"None of your damn business you annoying twins." She was still in a foul mood, her parents must have called her right after school to let her know, they knew she hated these so they always waited until the day before. Yeah…the formal party was tomorrow. And I still needed a dress, my mommy also hadn't told me until today either. I might handle these dances better then Kin, but I still don't like them. I think my mommy waited to tell me since she didn't want to have to deal with me being around the bakery a lot, every time before a dance I would go there and bake for hours on end. I mainly went there to bake because it always bothered my mommy.

"I just came to ask Haruhi something, and to say goodbye to Mitsukuni and Takashi. Come on Kin." I grabbed Kin's hand, pulling her away from the twins before she hurt them any more, and over to Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" She sounded unsure of her answer. Following where her eyes were looking I noticed she was looking at Kin. I hadn't even noticed but she had been trying to escape my grasp on her wrist. I think she wanted to beat up the twins more, she wanted to release some of the anger she had.

"Oh…don't mind Kin, I think she just wants to go kill the twins. Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to come to my father's party tomorrow? I would have asked earlier, but my mommy didn't tell me until today. I could give you a dress to borrow, not one of mine, but a dress. So can you come, you could spend the night at the mansion tonight with Kin and I if you'd like?"

"Mansion?" The smile faded from my face. My parents only owned the mansion for appearances and for parties we didn't live there.

"Oh…it's for parties…" Haruhi thought for a moment before responding,

"Yeah… I guess that would be fine. I don't have any plans for tonight or tomorrow, and I already finished my homework. Though I don't have a clue where your mansion is…" I thought for a second. I think I have an idea,

"Kin and I could come get you after we go shopping, don't ask about that… and then I could say hi to your dad again!" Haruhi sighed slightly, she thought it was odd how much I liked her dad, I just thought he was really nice, and very funny. "Okay so we will come get you in three or four hours I guess." I smiled, pulling the reluctant Kin behind me. After hours of shopping Kin and I finally left the mall. In the end I had gotten a really pretty strapless red and white dress, with a pair of red heels. I loved wearing heels, they made me look a lot older, in fact I was often thought to be twelve or thirteen instead of the normal eight years old. Though I love heels because they made me taller, Kin hated heels. She often claimed that they were trying to kill her, she had issues walking in heels, though somehow I had managed to teach her hoe to dance in heels, my feet had paid the price though. I had issues walking for three days after that. Though Kin hated these dances, and the heels, she had found the most beautiful dress every, it had even fit her name. She got a gold dress that went down to her ankles, but was shorter and layered in the front; she had also found a pair of pretty gold heels for her to wear, much to her disdain. We had also gotten a dress for Haruhi, though we didn't plan on telling her that we bought it for her. We had gotten her a really pretty silvery white dress, and a pair of white heels for her. After we stopping by the mansion, we got the car and drove to pick Haruhi up, saying hello to her dad, who thanked us for getting Haruhi out of the house for two nights. After getting Haruhi we went back to the mansion. We made sure the dress and heels fit Haruhi, which they did and look really good, not anything like those pink dresses she was always forced to wear. We watched random movies then some funny, some action, and it was all very fun.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN **_

The next day the three of us slept in, and once we woke up Haruhi helped me make breakfast, and the rest of our day was spent finishing up our homework, talking, and we even played videogames. I always thought it was really amusing when Haruhi or I would beat Kin in a videogame, because she always got annoyed due to her competitive nature. We spent most of the day basically goofing off. At about six my mommy walked in, and told us to start getting ready, and that I would need to help her an my daddy greet the guest for a while, at least until the first five families arrived. We went up to my room, surprisingly I didn't get lost.

"So Haruhi, you don't want much make-up right?" I asked her, planning on just doing the bare minimum of make-up. She just nodded her head; I guess she thought that since I wasn't the twins' I would let her go without the make-up. At least I wasn't making her use a wig, so what if she had short hair, it looked fine with the dress. I pulled out the make-up, handing Kin the black mascara, brown eyeliner, and a light slightly shiny eye shadow. I didn't care much for blush, I had broken out slightly after my mommy had put it on me for a party, so I now could never bring myself to use it. We sat Haruhi down, facing away from the mirror.

"Haruhi, please close your eyes." I spoke softly, before carefully putting the eye shadow on her eyelids. "Now open your eyes." I then slide the eyeliner pencil under her eyes; it looked fairly good to me. "Hey Haruhi, can you put on the mascara?" She slowly nodded her head, taking the mascara into her hand. She cautiously put the make-up on her eyelashes. "Okay now you need to go put your dress on." I smiled at her as she grabbed the dress and made her way into the bathroom. I chose Kin's make-up for her, a bronze shade of eye shadow, a brown eyeliner, and the same black mascara. I let Kin put her own make-up on though, she had done this way more then Haruhi had. Haruhi soon came out of the bathroom, but I pushed her back in, telling Kin to also change into her dress, just in my room. I pulled out both the hair-straightener and hair-curler out of the drawer, setting it up to heat up. A few minutes later, once the hair staightener had heated up, I picked it up by the handle and ran it through Haruhi's hair making it look straighter then normal, and it looked nice with her dress and her make-up.

"Haruhi you can go wait on the bed, I need to do Kin hair." While Kin could probably do her own hair, it always looked nicer when I did it, mainly because she had trouble reaching the hair on the back of her head. I was fairly quick with finishing Kin hair, and again I asked Kin to sit on the bed, which she complied with as Haruhi had done. I was quick in choosing my own make-up. I used black eyeliner, black mascara, and a light red eye shadow. I then reused the hair-straightener to make my own hair look very straight and pretty. After slipping on my heels, as the other two had done, I walked down the hallways and down the stairs, quickly showing Haruhi and Kin where the ballroom was, even though Kin knew where the room was just as well as I did. Soon after, I made my way to the front door, where my mommy and daddy were already waiting. The first guest had been Kin's mother, father, and sister. I guess they didn't want anyone to know that they had arrived without their eldest daughter. I didn't really know any of the other families that came after that, but I really didn't care either. After the first ten families had arrived I was allowed to rejoin my friends in the ballroom.

"Kin, Haruhi! Nice to see you again." I didn't shout, I always tried to remain ladylike at these things for my daddy's sake; I didn't want to mess up his image. Kin gave me the sarcastic reply of,

"It's been much too long Ellie." I giggled slightly, while Kin laughed slightly. Haruhi just looked between the two of us, momentarily confused.

"Sorry Haruhi, we were just laughing at a memory. We've been to one to many of these things." She nodded her head in understanding.

"This event does seem a little boring and overly fancy."

"Well at least you look nice Haruhi!" I exclaimed slightly, but not enough to give off a bad image of my daddy or me. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice, rather close to me, slightly shout,

"Haruhi!? Where!?" I think the voice belonged to Tamaki…but why was he here? I glanced at Kin, and noticed that her hands were clutched in tight fists, trying to contain her anger upon hearing Tamaki's voice. I think she also didn't want any of the hosts, aside from Haruhi, to see her in a dress or looking feminine at all. Suddenly I was pushed out of the way, but I managed to twirl around and land gracefully on my feet, once again I was very thankful for my amazing reflexes. I looked to the spot where I had been standing a moment ago. Tamaki was now standing there, his face inches away from Haruhi's…maybe he didn't know if it actually was her?

"Tamaki-senpai…what are you doing?" As Haruhi spoke I inched closer to Kin, ready to grab her if she went to attack Tamaki.

"It is you Haruhi!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi as he had shouted.

"Hey let go of her! Do you now how long I spent getting Haruhi to look that nice?" I reality I hadn't spent to long, but I didn't want him to mess up her hair, make-up, or dress. Also Haruhi looked like she wanted him to let her go. Tamaki then released Haruhi and turned to look at me, before freezing when he saw Kin and I. I waved my hand in his face, but he didn't respond, I wonder why? Suddenly I heard more voices,

"You're here to boss?" Hikaru asked.

Eh who are these people?" Kaoru asked. After a moment Tamaki pulled them away, trying to whisper, but once more failing to because we could all hear what he was saying,

"That's Haruhi…and I think the other two are… Kitty-senpai and Kin…." Tamaki was being a true idiot at the moment. I would obviously be here…. it was my daddy's party after all.

"What no way!? Kin isn't that pretty! She's a lot more scary." As the twins spoke, both Haruhi and I grabbed onto Kin's arms. The twins' both flinched when they turned around, realizing that it was Kin, and that they had just made a huge mistake.

"Uh…Kin why don't you take a quick walk, cool down your head?" She gave a sharp nod, briskly walking off. If Kin weren't so tough I would be worried about how the twins stupid comment had affected her. Though I assume that she was fine, other then being very angry, mainly because she thought of the twins as complete idiots.

"So Kitty-senpai, Haruhi…"Hikaru started saying.

"Why are you here?" Kaoru finished Hikaru's sentence for him. Giving them a blank look I responded,

"This is my daddy's party, why wouldn't I be here? And I invited Haruhi to come; she needs some girl time every now and then you know. Hanging around boys all the time cant be a good thing for her." The twins and Tamaki shared a look of shock before Tamaki stuttered out,

"I-I didn't k-know that you w-were r-rich!" I just kept giving Tamaki and the twins a blank look, until a deep voice scared me, making me jump slightly, and give off a high pitch squeak.

"Kitty-senpai's father owns one of the biggest toy companies in the world, Kodo's Treasure's. They have ties to all of our families. Also their lawyers are Kin's parents, the Takara's. They are actually the lawyers for most of our parents." I turned to look at Kyouya, who Kin was behind, with a smile on her face. Hm…how odd. Suddenly I was glomped from behind; I barely caught myself from falling. Turning my head as best I could I saw that it was Mitsukuni who had glomped me,

"You look really nice tonight Kitty!" I smiled, and giggled slightly. I guess the whole host club was here tonight.

"Thank you Mitsukuni! You look quite dashing yourself." I smiled at Mitsukuni as he released me from his glomp, or rather hug.

"So Kin, who are _these_ people?" I glanced over to the familiar voice; it belonged to Kin's sister Haku. I had seen her earlier when her and her parents had arrived. She was wearing a rather pretty blue-layered dress, and silver heels. Her normally straight hair was done to look slightly wavy. Haku shared the same dark brown eye with Kin, but her hair was more of a blondish brown, unlike Kin's dark brown hair.

"Hi Haku!" I looked up at the girl; she looked over at me, shock showing on her features for a moment.

"Hey Nora… It's been a long time, you look really nice tonight." Haku smiled at me, and tried to rub my head, but I moved out of the way; I didn't need her messing up my hair the one time I did something nice to it.

"Nora…who's Nora?" I heard Tamaki try to whisper to Hikaru and Kaoru. We really needed to give Tamaki lesions on how to whisper properly.

"Oh…that's Haku's nickname for me." I smiled again. "Guys this is…"

"My sister Takara Kohaku." Kin interrupted me. I guess she was irritated by her sister trying to take her friends, sadly its happened a lot before… and guy always seemed to like Haku better then Kin.

"Er… Haku, these are Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, Ootori Kyouya, Haninozuka Mitsukuni or Honey, Morinozuka Takashi or Mori, and Fujioka Haruhi." As I introduced everyone I pointed to each host, letting Haku know who was who. I noticed that Haku and Kin were have tension between them, so I quietly walked over to Kyouya. Upon reaching his side I tugged on his sleeve. Kyouya glanced down at me questionably, asking me what I wanted without saying anything out loud.

"I'm sure you noticed the tension between the two. Go ask Kin to dance." I gave him a slightly dark look, something most people didn't see. "Then I can get her sister away." I looked Kyouya straight in the eyes, and he seemed to think about it for a second, and for a moment I thought he would say no.

"Kin, would you like to dance?" I noticed that Kin's face portrayed her shock. I don't think she had been asked to dance by a guy in a long time. I noticed that Haku left soon after Kin had left, and saw her dancing with Mike. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and after turning around I saw that it was Mitsukuni.

"Wanna dance Kitty?" Mitsukuni gave me a really cute smile. I blush slightly and answered,

"S-sure Mitsukuni!" We gracefully spun around, doing a waltz like dance. It was definitely a good thing that we were nearly the same height. Not long after we finished dance we, all of the host, had joined back together. My mommy then walked over,

"Kitty are these your new friends?" I nodded my head slightly; I wasn't really sure what she wanted to know for.

"Yeah. Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, Ootori Kyouya, Haninozuka Mitsukuni or Honey, Morinozuka Takashi or Mori, and Fujioka Haruhi." Once again motioning to everyone as I introduced the hosts, yet again. My mommy smiled at me,

"Why don't you see if they can spend the night, I'll go ask their parents for you!" My mommy quickly walked off, I guess to find the hosts parents.

"Thanks?" She sure sounded excited, more excited then I was. "So would you guys like to spend the night then?" There were different answers but everyone said a variation of 'yes'. We happened to have a lot of random and spare clothes at the mansion, so it was easier for the hosts to spend the night. After the party had ended we all went and changed, and then played videogames most of the night. Though we slowly went one by one up to our own rooms. Mitsukuni and I had been the first two to go to bed. I, once again, hadn't gotten my daily nap, so I was very tired and grumpy by the time I went to bed. Though the host had been extremely lucky and by some magic Kyouya, Mitsukuni, Kin, and I had woken up early. Otherwise I think that they all would have died. The hosts sure were unlucky to have so many AB blood type people around them…


	19. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

I walked into the Third Music Room, with Kin behind me, only to see it filled with a whole lot of bathing suits. I was really confused, why in the world were there so many bathing suits in here? I turned around to look at Kin. She looked just as bewildered as I was at the moment. I walked over to Haruhi, and tugged on her jacket sleeve.

"Haruhi…what's going on?" Haruhi glanced down at me, a blank look on her face.

"Apparently we're going to the beach. The twins wanted to pick out a bathing suit for us." I glanced at the twins, who had big grins on their faces.

"Last time I had no choice. I'm packing my own stuff for this trip. Well, Kin, we should go pack, and change." Kin nodded, she was glaring at Tamaki and the twins again.

I grabbed Kin's arm, dragging her out of the room before she hurt the twins.

"So who's house are we going to first, Kin?" I smiled up at her. She paused for a second before she responded to my question,

"Well… we should go to your house first. We can get your car while there, it would be easier then trying to carry my stuff on the motorcycle with us." Her response made me grin; I hadn't had a real chance to drive in forever. My mommy wasn't to fond of me driving, but had let me get a car and my license because both her and my father couldn't take me places very often. Also I figured it wasn't worth it to drive to school, when I could easily walk there. Not to mention I loved riding Kin's motorcycle, it was so much more exciting then my car.

It was only a few moments before we arrived at my house. I hopped off of Kin motorcycle; I was always eager to get out of the school uniform. I walked up to my door, with Kin fallowing behind me. As I reached the door, I put my key in the lock and unlocked the door. We both walked into my home, and up the stairs to my black painted room. I loved my room. The main color was painted black, and it had little yellow spots on it, along with those glow in the dark stars, overall my room resembled the night sky, with one corner having the full moon painted on it. I grabbed my suitcase, quickly packing all of the clothes I needed in it. I then grabbed my bathing suit. I ran to the bathroom, changing into my bathing suit. My bathing suit was a tankini, lower half of the top was a turquoise green color and the top part of it was white, and the bottom of my bathing suit matched the green color of the top and was just a solid color. I also pulled on a pair of white shorts over my bathing suit bottoms, and also put on a belt that matched the green color of my suit. I then left the bathroom, carrying my puffy yellow dress, and went to my room. I was shocked when I entered my room. Kin had a bag, packed with clothes and was holding a bathing suit in her hands. I hadn't take that long…there was no way she could have gotten home and packed in that short amount of time, and we definitely weren't the same size.

"Hey Kin…where did you get that?" I pointed at the bag, my face holding the confusion in it.

"Oh…well…I had the clothes I needed here. I've left so many here, that I have enough for the trip." She sighed after she told me about the clothes she'd left here, even her bathing suit. I laughed at the situation, it was slightly ridiculous, she basically had all her clothes here. Though it does make sense since she spends most of her time here and stays the nights when my mommy worked. My mommy worked a lot, so Kin spent a lot nights here. I grinned at her saying,

"You should really just move in here, you are here more then your own house." Kin laughed at my statement, which I did slightly mean, and she then entered the bathroom with her bathing suit. After Kin had finished putting on her bathing suit, which was a bikini that was a red and white top with a cute red skirt and a white tank top over it, she walked over and grabbed our bags. I didn't mind carrying mine but Kin probably wouldn't have let me, and I had learned long ago that there was no point in arguing with Kin. After putting our bags in the trunk of the car, Kin's phone started to ring. I knew from the ring tone that it was Kin's little sister, Haku. After Kin had talked to Haku for a few minutes she walked back over to where I was standing, and let out a exasperated sigh.

"Apparently we have to go pick up Haku and give her a ride to her friend's house for a weekend long sleepover." I sighed, and grabbed my phone from my pocket.

"Well, then I guess we need to let the hosts know. Why don't you call Kyouya and find out where we are going?" Kin gave me a nod, walking away to call Kyouya. I then dialed Mitsukuni's number. It rang for a few moments before he answered,

"Hello Kitty!" I giggled lightly upon hearing the hosts in the background.

"Hello Mitsukuni! I just wanted to let you, and the other hosts, know that Kin and I have to take her sister to a friend's house. We are going to just meet you guys there, Kin knows where we are going." I smiled lightly; I couldn't wait to get to the beach.

"Okie dokie!" I giggled lightly again.

"Okay I guess I'll see you later then. Bye!" I hung up the phone, right as Kin came back over to where I was.

"Where are we going then?" She shook her head slightly before answering,

"Okinawa. Apparently Kyouya's family has a house, I mean mansion, there." I laughed slightly at her statement; of course we would be going somewhere that we didn't have to stay in a hotel and waste money.

**Later**

"So, why Okinawa?" Both of the twins asked, at the same exact time.

"Because Kyouya's family has a private beach here." Tamaki answered, though I wasn't sure why he answered and not Kyouya, and I had already known this.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mitsukuni asked us, and he was right it was a beautiful place.

"Yeah." Oddly enough both Takashi and I responded at the same time, the same response.

"The ocean is so pretty, don't you think?" I had glanced up at Kin as I spoke. She nodded her head, and replied,

"It truly is." She was looking really happy at the moment; she truly did love the ocean. I could tell she really wanted to swim right now.

"But as long as we're going somewhere, why not…the Caribbean…or Fiji?" The twins talked in unison, yet again.

"Do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport?" I gave Kyouya a slightly evil look, just because she was a commoner didn't mean she couldn't afford a passport. We also could probably have gotten her a passport within a few days.

"I have a passport." Kin was visibly pissed off.

"Well…you're not exactly a commoner, now are you? Even though you go to a commoners school, you're still from a fairly rich family." Kyouya just had to correct her, didn't he? Kin just made a sound of aggravation, which sounded oddly like a growl.

"Ahh…" The hosts were all just being ridiculous.

"Thank you so much for your thoughtfulness." Even I knew that Haruhi was being a hundred percent sarcastic, and none of us girls were all that happy with the hosts at the moment.

_**A Little Later**_

I glanced out at the water, and sure enough Kin was still out there swimming. She had been swimming practically the entire time we've been here. Though she was finally coming, I guess she needed a break from swimming. Kin got to the shore and over to me when we heard the twins shouting about getting the volleyball that was rolling away.

"Her alone time with Tamaki is up. Next, please." Yep. Kyouya had made this trip a business trip for the host club, and Kin and I had been allowed to come along.

"Why are we conducting Host Club activities here at the beach?" Kin and I nodded in agreement with Haruhi's statement, even though we weren't hosts and knew the reason. This made Kin and I very glad that we weren't hosts, we could just watch. I also didn't need to do any of my Host Club jobs; no one was going to be eating any cakes here. At the moment Kin and were lying in the sun, relaxing. I was almost ready to fall asleep, but Kin kept reminding me not to. I wasn't a nice person when I was woken up from my naps, or from sleep in general. Unless Kin was the one to wake me up. She often woke me up, and knew how to avoid me being angry when she woke me up. We were lying near Haruhi so we heard when one of the girls said,

"Haruhi…aren't you going swimming?" I lifted my head at that question, I was curious to see how Haruhi would answer.

"No, I like looking at the sea more." That was a nice answer I must say.

"Well, would it be okay if we joined you?" Oh man, if they do stay, then Kin and I might have to move, neither of us would be able to handle the girls chattering. The silence, or slight quietness, was very nice.

"Why? You girls should go swim. You're wearing such cute swimsuits, and all." The girls then all sighed. It was then that I heard some girls talking to Kyouya, and I really didn't like what they were saying.

"Hey Kyouya. Who is that girl, I've never seen her at our school before." I glanced at them, it was a big school so what would they know.

"That would be Takara Kin. She is Kitty's friend." I frowned, did that mean that she wasn't friends with the Host Club?

"Oh…_**she's **_the commoner." I just glared even more mean at these girls. Kin wasn't exactly a commoner; she was the one who chose to go to a public school.

"I assure you that miss Kin isn't a commoner. She is a highly valued friend of all of the hosts in the Host Club." I turned to look at Kyouya in shock; he was standing up for Kin. I was very happy by what he had said, even if it was slightly out of his personality. Though he also knew that we could hear him, did that mean he was saying it to not offend Kin and I, or that he really meant it? I didn't bother listening to the conversation that the others were having, I already knew about this being a trip to entertain the girls. Though I only knew because Kin had told me after calling Kyouya earlier. At the same time Kin and Haruhi stood up. I knew that Kin was going to go back into the ocean to swim, but I had no clue where Haruhi was going.

"Hey Haruhi! Where are you going?" I looked up at her, standing up myself.

"Just for a walk." I smiled at her asking,

"Do you mind if I come along? Kin's going swimming again and I don't want to be alone over here." It was true, I really didn't want to be alone, though I would be okay since Kin was within eyesight.

"Sure you can come with me Kitty." I slightly skipped behind Haruhi, until we heard,

"Haru-chan! Kitty! Let's go hellfish shunting!" I was confused by Mitsukuni's statement until I heard Haruhi and Kin say,

"I think you mean 'shellfish hunting'." I paused for a second, as did Haruhi before asking,

"Hey Kin…where did you come from?" She laughed lightly.

"Oh I managed to swim down here, when I saw you two I decided to come out." I giggled slightly, murmuring an 'okay'. Haruhi just gave the two of us a funny look, before saying her thoughts about the shellfish hunting.

"I've never heard of anyone going shellfish hunting…anywhere like this…" Haruhi then freaked out slightly realizing that she was surrounded by crabs. "What the hell is this!?" Kin chuckled slightly before sarcastically replying,

"It's what the look like, crabs." Then Takashi and Kin climbed up the rocky wall. I could just barely hear Kyouya speaking,

"Mori-senpai, miss Kin…my families private police force wanted to make up for their offense toward Honey-senpai earlier, so I'm letting them do this." I stopped trying to listen to what else they said when Mitsukuni said,

"Amazing! What a haul!"

"We're going to have a fancy side dish tonight, huh?" Odd, I didn't know that Haruhi liked fish. "It's going to be delicious!" She was really excited about the crabs we would have for dinner. Then Tamaki came from seemingly now where.

"Well, you three look like you're enjoying yourselves, so I guess it's all right." I honestly had no clue what he was talking about.

"Senpai! We caught a big haul for tonight's supper!"

"You did, you did, my little girl?" Haruhi then was screaming about how awesome dinner was going to be.

"What do you think Haruhi? Do you find this large crab to be…crab-tivating?" Wow…what an awful joke.

"Yes." This was really amusing, Haruhi was really happy. Normally she would have told Tamaki to stop being an idiot.

"How cute!" I then noticed that there was a centipede crawling on the crab. The grils were all freaking out, screaming about there being a centipede, while Kin and I just stood there with blank expressions on our faces. Centipedes really weren't all that gross, slightly creepy but not scary or gross, unless they snuck up on you, then I would scream, but more out of shock then out of fear. Haruhi then just grabbed the centipede and threw it away onto the rocks. Kin and I then spoke together,

"Next time, be a little nicer to the poor centipede, okay Haruhi?" She gave us a blank stare before saying,

"Fine, only because you two asked." Well that was nice, I guess if one of the guys had asked her she wouldn't have responded.

"Hey Haruhi…" The twins started out, but then Hikaru started to speak,

"As much as it would pain me to think you're a bug-loving, kindhearted girl…"

"…couldn't you have at least set that thing free more gently?" Wasn't that just what Kin and I were saying? Not the same, but very similar to what they were saying, hen again we just said not to do it again, not asking her why.

"It's okay. It will take more then that to kill it. Though I'll be nicer next time, for Kitty and Kin." I smiled up at Haruhi as once more Kin and I spoke in unison,

"Thanks Haruhi!"

"Haruhi is so manly. And yet so nice. Fantastic!" Well that's ironic…


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER TWENTY**_

"This place here…is said to be a paranormal spot, which not even the locals will come to very often." I glanced up at the twins as we followed them into a dark cave. They were lying, I saw a few kids in here earlier, and they weren't scared at all. I guess they were trying to scare us for some reason? As long as Kin was here with me I was fine, she knew what I was truly afraid of, and she always took care of my fear for me; and I tried to do the same for her.

"It's a cave that only shows itself at low tide. Up to now, they say that a lot of people have drowned down here." Some how I doubted that, sure if it was only at low tide people could have died, but it wasn't even low tide right now, the twins must have not noticed that. I let out a small sigh, though it seems like Kin was the only one who noticed. She actually looked really bored at the moment. This wasn't scary to her; only one thing actually scared her. I doubted that the twins would be finding out Kin's fear anytime soon though. "They say that their lingering souls drag passers-by into the dark.

"Look!" I glanced up, jumping slightly in shock, but I knew it wasn't real. I just disliked things popping out at me. I think it all goes back to when my dad would play hide-in-seek with my cousins and I. He would hide in the closet, and when we, mainly I, were walking by to look for him, he would jump out the closet and scare us. So I almost always jumped when thing popped out at me, even when I wasn't afraid of them. The two girls with us screamed, and made me jump again, the noise had shocked me. I saw the fake hand that was reaching out to hold Haruhi's shoulder, and knew that the twins were behind this; they were trying to scare us all for whatever reason. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. At the same time Kin and I grabbed the hand on our shoulders, and flung the person whose arm had grabbed us. It turned out to be one of the twins. I muttered a small 'opps'.

"Sorry…." I quietly apologized, even though the twin had probably thought it was mainly Kin who had flung him, not me. He didn't know how strong I was, most people didn't. I tried to avoid fighting other people; I just didn't enjoy hurting others. While Kin and I had flipped the twin, Haruhi had another reaction,

"What is this? A test of courage or something?" Hikaru was the one who answered her, he was also the one Kin and I had flung.

"Aren't you three afraid of ghosts? I think I saw you jump Kitty-senpai."

"Oh…I just don't like things jumping out at me, I wasn't afraid." I actually didn't really care if they believed me or not, but Kin also said,

"Ellie might jump but she only has one real fear." I smiled at her, glad that Kin had defended me, like she normally does.

"I've never seen one." Haruhi stated.

"We haven't either." Kin and I imputed. Right after we left the dark cave, Mitsukuni called us over,

"Haru-chan, Kitty, Kin! Over here, over here!" I glanced at the truck uneasily. I might not be afraid of the dark but I wasn't a huge fan of it either. Sometimes being in the dark for to long gets my imagination running, and it leads me to thinking about my fear.

"Is this thing even allowed to be on the beach?" I sighed at Haruhi's question.

"Well…it is Kyouya's private beach so it should be okay." As Kin spoke I glanced around at the policemen.

"I guess these guys want to make it up to Mitsukuni then." Then all four of us climbed into the truck and Mitsukuni said,

"Okay, private police people, if you please!" Then the door slid shut. I didn't like the darkness, but I was fine, I knew Kin was standing right next to me. After a few second of darkness Mitsukuni shouted,

"It's dark, and confined, and scary! It's dark, and confined, and scary!" I moved next to Mitsukuni, and hugged him. Why was he in here if he didn't like small dark places?

"Honey-senpai…" After the door opened Mitsukuni was fine, so I released him from my hug. We all then hopped out of the truck. A few minutes after we started to walk Takashi appeared, and was holding a harpoon to Haruhi's face, right by Kin and my faces. We all paused for a moment, before Kin exclaimed,

"That is so cool!" I think I also heard her mutter something about using that to get rid of Tamaki and the twins. At that point I grabbed Kin's arm and pulled her away from the harpoon, she just might hurt someone if I left her there for long enough.

Some time later I was just walking with Haruhi as she got random seafood. I had gone and gotten Neko-chan from my bag, I was slightly lonely since Kin was off talking to Kyouya, but I was also really happy that Kin was making more friends, she is slightly anti-social. Suddenly Three girls on top of a large rock formation shouted,

"Hey Haruhi, Kitty! This breeze feels great!" I felt like it was unsafe for those girls to be up there at that height. It seems that Haruhi felt the same way I did.

"It's dangerous up there." It was then that Haruhi and I saw two guys up there bothering those girls. We raced up there, I was actually surprised that Haruhi hadn't told me to go get the others. When we reached the top Haruhi threw the sharp bucket of shellfish and such at one of the guys, making him scream out in pain.

"Would you go away now? They don't want you." As Haruhi spoke, I stood next to her, glaring at the guys, they both seemed slightly intimidated by me, but not much due to my short nature. It was times like this that I hated being so short.

"Haruhi…" One of the girls spoke, couldn't they be more useful and go get the other hosts.

"Why, you little kids…" I noticed that one of the girls had moved to where she could get out of here.

"Miss, please go get the other hosts." She nodded her head and went running off. Somehow the guy had gotten Haruhi and I with our backs to the cliffs, I wasn't sure how. He grabbed Haruhi by the neck of her shirt and said,

"What's with these spindly arms?" I glared at the guy, more venomously then I had been.

"Leave Haruhi alone you big jerk!" He just glanced at me for a moment, before turning his attention back to Haruhi. The other guy holding the girls then said,

"Don't go trying to act tough when you're such a sissy boy!" I turned my glare to that guy, I noticed that he visibly flinch. Normally that would have pleased me, but right now I was just to pissed off to care.

"You should let them go before I make you!" I shouted over at the guy. He didn't react, just listened to his friend say,

"Kid, you should just go swimming in the ocean…" Right as the guy threw Haruhi over the edge, Tamaki showed up shouting,

"Haruhi!" I was going to reach out to grab Haruhi, but the guy that threw her over the edge grabbed me before I could.

"Don't want a pretty little girl like you going to waste." I shivered, I knew that I looked a lot like a kid…this guy must also be a pedophile! I was just glad that Tamaki jumped over the edge to save Haruhi, I knew that by the time I would have beaten these guys up Haruhi would have already drown, or had been severely injured. I dropped Neko-chan to the ground. I then used my agility to move out of the guys grasp, and hit him back, far away from me. I glared over at the other guy, I was about to go beat him up, and possibly put him into the hospital, when Kin's hand came down on my shoulder. She knew I didn't like to hurt others and would regret it if I hurt them to badly. I quickly calmed down because Kin was around; I then picked up Neko-chan, and walked away. If I even so much as glanced at those two idiots again I knew that my anger would flare up again, and I wouldn't be able to control it this time. As we left I noticed that the twins were beating up those idiot boys, something that made me happier. When Kin and I reached the beach, Tamaki was coming out of the water, holding Haruhi in his arms.

"Haru-chan!"

"Boss!" I just glanced down, I regretted not trying to help Haruhi more, though I knew that it wouldn't have ended much better if I had stepped in. Kin, noticing my regret, placed her hand on my shoulder and whispered, making it so none of the host could hear her,

"You did the right thing Ellie, it would have been worse if you'd hurt those two boys." I glanced up at her, feeling slightly less guilty. Tamaki then asked,

"Where are they?" Kyouya, the ever calm person he was, answered Tamaki,

"We've kept their ID cards, and respectfully asked them to leave. The girls went back to the hotel. I've called a doctor, who should be here shortly."

"Thank you." Tamaki then slowly placed Haruhi on the ground.

"I'm all right. I don't need a doctor." Haruhi…you don't even realize how much you worried all of us, do you?

"Kitty why didn't you try to help Haruhi sooner!" I just turned my head to the ground even more; naturally I get blamed for that. I guess I would get the blame no matter what. I felt a small, unnoticed tear fall from my eye. I already felt bad enough without Tamaki blaming me.

"Tamaki! Stop it. Can't you tell how bad Katherine feels! To tell you the truth, she did the right thing. Ellie is a very strong girl, and she can't control her own strength very well. When she gets angry any control she has slips away. If she had beaten up those boys then there is the possibility that they would be in critical condition for months. Haven't you seen that dent in the school wall? The place where she accidentally slammed that boy that you helped, Sora, into the wall, the dent was made because she was so angry with him! She didn't even plane or mean to hit him against the wall. No less make a dent in that wall." The hosts all glanced at me in shock, something that made me uncomfortable. That was the reason I tried not to get angry, I either couldn't control my strength, or I fell asleep. Kin just grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the hosts. We still heard the conversation that they had, but it got them to move on from my strength, and away from the angry outburst Kin just had. It always amazed me how fast the hosts moved on.

"Are you one of those? Actually a martial arts master, like Hone-senpai? How could you think that you, a girl, with only little Kitty to help you, could do anything against those boys!" Did he forget about the whole speech about my strength that Kin just gave?

"It had nothing to do with being a boy or a girl. I was just there, and didn't have time to think about anything like-" Tamaki then interrupted Haruhi saying,

"Well think about it, you idiot! You are a girl!"

"I will apologize for making you come after me, but I cant understand any other reason why you'd be mad at me. I haven't done anything wrong."

"You haven't, huh? Then you go right ahead. I'm not speaking to you again until you admit you were wrong!" With that said Tamaki stomped over to where Kin and I where standing. We all then went to Kyouya's family's beach mansion.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**_

"Ta-da!" Mitsukuni and I shouted in unison. Mitsukuni, Takashi, and I were all holding plates filled with crabs, which I had managed to make.

"The crabs are all boiled!" I giggled, setting the plates I was holding on the table. Kyouya then spoke,

"I'm sorry, Senpais' that there aren't any maids here now."

"We're the ones that barged in on your villa, Kyo-chan." Well… that wasn't entirely true, Kyouya was the one that had planned this trip, I knew that.

"And I was the one who mainly cooked, and I love to cook. I cook for Kin and I all the time!" I giggled happily after I spoke, it was true most of the time it was Kin and I at my house, and I made dinner for the two of us.

"Hey Takashi, will you go get Haru-chan and Kin in." Takashi didn't verbally respond, but he started to walk to the door.

"It's awfully gloomy out there, huh? It looks like it might rain." I glanced out the window, he was right. It was very dark out there, if I did rain Kin might have to make a trip outside.

"Speaking of gloomy…" Hikaru started saying.

"There's someone even more gloomy in here than the darkness outside." As Kaoru spoke, I glanced over at Tamaki. Personally I thought that he was being a big baby about this, he was the one to say he wasn't going to speak to Haruhi, not the other way around.

"If you're going to mope like that…" Hikaru spoke once more.

"…then you shouldn't have picked a fight with her." I agreed with the twins, he was being stupid about it. Then the doors opened, and Haruhi and Kin stood there, while Takashi was behind them. It was really weird though; Haruhi had on a pink frilly nightgown. Kin was even worse though; she had a really short pink nightgown. I stood there, frozen for a moment. I knew that Kin didn't own anything like that…but Haku definitely did. I think I know what happened. Haku's bag had been the same one that Kin had packed her clothes in, so Haku must have grabbed the wrong bag. This night was going to be bad for both of them. Haku had gotten Kin's sweats, and t-shirts, things that were very comfortable to wear. And Kin had gotten Haku's slightly revealing, very feminine nightgown, something that neither of us found to be very comfortable.

"Haruhi, Kin, did you guys buy those dresses yourself?" I glanced at Kin as the twin spoke, she was clenching her fists, Kin was really pissed at Haku right now. I think that she was also slightly pissed at the twins at the moment.

"My dad must have repacked my bags for me." I glanced at Haruhi; she was also upset at the moment.

"And Haku must have grabbed the wrong bag." I looked back over at Kin as she spoke, and she was clenching her fists even tighter then before. I was starting to worry that Kin would end up beating up one of the boys, I'm just hoping that they don't say anything stupid.

"My dad always wants me to wear stuff like this." Again I glanced at Haruhi. Somehow I had no problem imagining Ranka repacking Haruhi's bag.

"Good job, Haruhi's dad and Haku!" And there goes my hope of them not saying anything stupid. I quickly moved myself and grabbed Kin, so that she wouldn't harm the twins. They sure were lucky that Kin could never beat them up that bad.

"Haru-chan, you look cute." I smiled at Mitsukuni as he spoke, I knew that he was smarter then the twins. Even though Mitsukuni could easily defend himself, it was never a good idea to piss off Kin, she had ways other then hurting you to get revenge. If she couldn't beat you up, that normally meant that she would prank you in some form or another, or she would just be mean and cynical to you. Then we all sat down at the table to eat. I made sure that Kin sat near me and as far away from Tamaki and the twins as possible.

Dinner was very quiet, and so far there was a tense atmosphere. Though for some reason Kyouya was writing something down in his black book. For some reason Kin being so curious about what was in that book was making me very curious too. I blame her for my curiosity. For some reason unknown to me, everyone had allowed Tamaki and Haruhi to sit next to each other; I suppose they had thought that it might help them make up. Though it doesn't make much sense to me.

"Well this is uncomfortable." I glanced at Hikaru from the corner of my eyes as he spoke.

"Yeah it's kind of tense in here." I let out a soft sigh. The two were right. Though it was slightly their fault for letting the two sit next to each other, I think it might have been slightly less awkward if Haruhi and Tamaki weren't sitting next to each other.

"Let's eat!" I doubted that Mitsukuni's attempts were going to lighten the mood. Not only were Haruhi and Tamaki in bad moods, so was Kin. She was still very upset by her clothing she was stuck with. "I'm sure the crabs we caught today are delicious. Kitty cooked them." As Mitsukuni spoke he and Takashi held up the crabs that they had gotten today. I felt a blush come to my cheeks as he mentioned that I had made these.

"This is my first time making crab, so I apologize in advance if they aren't any good." I didn't make seafood to often, both Kin and I weren't the biggest seafood fans. It was okay every now and then, but that was mostly when we were forced to go on trips with Kin. Come to think of it, I believe that Kin was being forced to go on another trip with her parents soon. I watched as Haruhi grabbed a crab leg and snapped it in two, and Tamaki flinching at the noise it made. Once more she grabbed a leg and cracked it open. I think that Tamaki was begging to regret sitting next to Haruhi.

"These crabs…taste in-crab-ible, Kitty." I giggled tensely at her bad joke, and saying thanks. "Get it?" Haruhi sure was eating a lot, I hope she doesn't get a tummy ache.

"Aren't you eating too much, to say the least?" Oh Tamaki, you're an idiot. You never ever comment on a girls weight, and you never comment on how much food they're eating.

"Huh? I though you weren't speaking to me." Yeah… Again it didn't help Tamaki that the two of them were 'fighting'.

"Y-you're not being cute." Since when was Haruhi ever being 'cute'. Just because she's wearing a dress doesn't mean she's going to act any different. "Okay, I get it. You're not going to reconsider what you've done. Fine, then. I'm going to bed. Kyouya, show me to my room please."

"All right. Well, if you'll excuse me, too…" I didn't bother watching them; I was keeping my eye on Kin. Again she had her fist clenched, she had agreed with Haruhi so I think that she was upset by Tamaki's words. After Kyouya and Tamaki had left, Haruhi had stopped in cracking the next crab leg. My attention was immediately turned to Haruhi as she spoke,

"Maybe he's right. Maybe I should learn karate or something." I frowned lightly. That might help in the future some, but that doesn't help at the moment. She still hasn't realized that the real reason Tamaki is so upset is because he was, and is, worried about her. The twins suddenly stared speaking in unison,

"Oh, then it _is_ bothering you?"

"That's the direction your thoughts are going, is it?"

"It's not like we'd stop you, or anything," I wonder if Kaoru actually thought that they'd be able to stop her from learning if she wanted to.

"But that's not what this is about, is it?" I just watched them for the moment. If I decided that I needed to step in, then I would.

"To be honest, I wish you'd reconsider how rashly you acted today, too." Even though I did agree, even though I wish Haruhi would realize exactly how she affected others, I wasn't planning on saying anything.

"Why? Hikaru, I didn't make any trouble for you guys, did I?" I let out a sigh. I had thought these guys knew Haruhi; she was oblivious to a lot of things, even though she was so smart. I decided that I should speak up, but Mitsukuni beat me to it.

"That's not true, Haru-chan. You should tell everyone you're sorry, okay? Understand? And tell Tama-chan that you're sorry for worrying him so much, too."

"So you were all worried about me? Why?" Oddly enough the twins spoke in unison with Kin and I.

"You're hopeless." I then kept going.

"Why wouldn't we worry about you falling off a cliff? You're our friend and we care about you, don't forget that."

"I'm sorry." I grinned as Haruhi spoke. Now if she apologizes to Tamaki then everything should go back to its odd semi-normalness. The boys then all got up and hugged Haruhi, while Kin and I starred at them, our eyes slightly widened. I also noticed that Takashi was still eating crab, I guess he liked it? I then noticed that Haruhi's face paled, and that she didn't look so good. I think she had eaten too much crab to fast.

"Is something wrong?" I could feel my eye twitch slightly; it was obvious that something was wrong.

"I don't feel so good."

"You ate too much crab." I glanced over at Hikaru as he spoke before adding in my own thoughts,

"And I think that you ate too fast also."

"Haru-chan, be strong!" I glanced over at Mitsukuni. I don't think that this was a matter of being strong; the body was going to do what it needed to do.

"Come on, over to the washroom! The washroom!" Kin and I watched them all in a mixture of amusement and worry. It was very amusing watching the boys try and handle this, but we were still slightly worried about Haruhi being ill.

"Well…While they do that, want to help me with the dishes Kin?" I gave Kin my fake innocent look as I asked. She let out a soft chuckle and said,

"Sure why not Ellie." I then grinned, grabbing as many plates as I could, Kin grabbed the rest of them. We then washed the rest of the dishes. I then grabbed the last knife, but as I was washing it, I accidentally cut myself. Making my freeze up.

"Uh hey Kin why don't you go back to the room for a minute?" I could tell that my voice sounded nervous, but I was trying to avoid Kin turning around. She hates the sight of blood; it's the only thing she is actually afraid of. Just the sight of one drop of blood will cause her to start freezing up.

"Why what's wrong Katherine?" I was quick to move my hand behind my back so she wouldn't see the blood. I let out a nervous laugh before I spoke,

"Well… You see… I kinda, sorta cut my hand a little and it's bleeding. So you need to go walk to our room and back so I can clean up the blood." I saw her face pale, and the worried look on her face.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone." I could hear the nervous tone in her voice, for both of us. I have an irrational fear of being alone for more then ten minutes or so, which is why Kin is over at my house so often.

"It's okay, you shouldn't be gone long enough for it to bother me, and I'll be in the same spot so everything will be fine!" I gave Kin a smile before she turned and walked out of the room. I then quickly finished cleaning the knife off and then was quick at cleaning the blood from my hands and the sink. I glanced over at the clock as I finished cleaning the blood up, it hadn't actually been that much blood, and saw that Kin had been gone longer then I thought she would be. She'd been gone for over eight minutes, which was making me worry a little bit.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

I started to fidget some, Kin had been gone longer then I thought she would be. I let out a shaky sigh, maybe Kin had just gotten lost? No. Kin knew the way to the room, here memory was good and she wouldn't have forgotten. Maybe she had run into Tamaki and was beating him up for being an idiot, or she had run into Kyouya and was talking to him. I decided that must be what happened, and it had made her lose track of time. I figured if I went to the room we were sharing I would find her. After I walked out of the kitchen and to our room, I started to get confused, not recognizing where I was. I could feel the fear creeping up on me. I was starting to worry, and beginning to panic. It looked like the shadows were starting to close in on me. I felt my breathing pick up, even though I was trying to remain calm. I jumped, almost screaming, as the thunder clashed, and the lightning flashed, making the lights flicker on and off for a moment before they went out. I let out a soft whimper, the darkness was closing in on me. If Kin were here then the darkness wouldn't dare try to take me. She protected me from it. The darkness was afraid of Kin. Frightened that the darkness was going to steal me away I took off running down the hall, as fast as I could run. The tears spilt out of my eyes in a fast rate. Once more the thunder made a clashing noise, making me jump again, and trip on my feet. I finally let out a scream of fright. It went basically unheard as the thunder clashed angrily again. I lye there in the hall, on my stomach, for a matter of minutes, before curling up into a tight ball, in the fetal position. I felt the tears fall down my face, leaving wet trails on my cheeks.

"Kitty? What's wrong?" My head snapped up and my eyes widened more then they ever had in my life. Someone had found me. I spoke out, my voice soft, and cracking slightly.

"M-Mitsuk-kuni?" I then launched myself at him, hugging him tightly. I was afraid of being left alone again. It had been so long since I had been alone; it was before I met Kin. "I-I'm af-afraid to b-be alone. I-I freak ou-out. My o-other fears are al-also mu-much worse when I-I'm alone."

"Don't worry Kitty! I'm here, I'll make sure you aren't alone ever again!" Once more I felt my eyes widen. The only other person who had ever told me that was Kin.

"R-really?" Mitsukuni then tilted his head to the side slightly, almost as if he was confused by my statement.

"Really! That's what friends are there for!" He flashed a smile at me. "Want me to take you back to your room?" I gave a shaky smile saying,

"You know where you're going?" Mitsukuni gave me a happy nod. "Then lead the way." I finally released Mitsukuni from my grasp. He started to walk, slightly ahead of me. I quickly caught up and grabbed his hand. I was worried that I might lose sight of him, and it was helping me calm down and stay calm to be near Mitsukuni, to hold his hand…

**Later**

I smiled lightly as we reached the room.

"I just wanted to say thank you again Mitsukuni." Mitsukuni flashed me a smile before saying,

"It's no problem Kitty!" I then went and opened the door, still holding onto Mitsukuni's hand. A moment after I opened the door I felt my eyes widen. On one of the beds sat Kin. She had bloodstains on her forehead and her knees, and she was also drenched. I was quick to rush over to Kin, releasing Mitsukuni's hand for the first time since he had found me.

"Kin are you okay? What the hell happened?" Kin looked at me for a second, her eyes show a small amount of shock. I basically never yelled, or cursed. While Kin knew that I wasn't a cute innocent girl, she still wasn't used to hearing me yelling and cursing, so I suppose that it took her by shock.

"I tripped down a stair case earlier. Kyouya found me, and helped me back to the room." I could feel my own eyes widen in shock. Kin was normally graceful; I can't remember the last time she full blown tripped down a staircase. I was also a little shocked that Kyouya had helped her out. After I had processed the information for a moment something dawned on me. Kyouya wasn't here. Did he leave Kin here alone with blood still on her, even if it was just the dried slightly washed away blood. It would have been obvious by Kin's reaction to blood that she was afraid of blood.

"Then where is he? He had better not have left you alone with the blood still on you. If he did so help me…"

"I did no such thing Kitty-senpai. I simply went to go get bandages for Kin." I gave Kyouya a slightly blank look, processing in my head what he had just said.

"S-sorry for assuming you left her Kyouya. T-thank you so much for helping Kin while I wasn't there." This was something new to me. Normally I was the one to help Kin, to help her calm down, and to help her avoid blood as much as possible. I don't think that very many other people knew of Kin's fear of blood, other then me. I was almost jealous of Kyouya for being able to help her when I couldn't, though my gratitude that he did help her out ranked my jealousy. Not to mention that this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't cut myself on that knife earlier.

"Kitty. Please move so I can bandage up Kin." Again I felt a slight shock run through me. I had two reasons for that, first Kyouya hadn't called Kin 'miss Kin', though I wasn't sure if that was something about Kin and Kyouya bonding and it was going to be a permanent thing or not. Secondly was the fact that I was just going to be in the way, that Kyouya was the one to be cleaning up Kin's wounds. While I knew that this was better, his family was in the medical business after all, I was still slightly jealous. For so long it had been just Kin and I, and now two people were invading our world. I quickly stopped my thoughts, having not moved yet, even though it had only been a few moments.

"S-sorry Kyouya." I then moved around so that Kyouya would be able to bandage up Kin's wounds. I was, once more, shocked to see that Mitsukuni was still here. I went over next to him, asking,

"H-hey Mitsukuni? Do you mind if I hold your hand again?" I was barely speaking above a whisper. I was still freaking out a little. Everything was starting to change. Wait… That's not right. Everything started to change the day that I met the hosts, the first day of school when I first met Mitsukuni and Takashi.

"I don't mind Kitty." He also smiled at me as he spoke. I gave him a smile back, whispering a thank you.

"There you go Kin. I would suggest that you stay in bed the rest of the night, we are leaving tomorrow after all."

"T-thank you Kyouya." Kin then smiled at Kyouya. It was rare that Kin would smile like that, her smile that she had when she was actually happy. Again I felt almost jealous, but at the same time I was glad that Kin was starting to have more friends, she generally wasn't a big people person. I watched as Kyouya stared at Kin for a moment. I wasn't sure if he was shocked or not since his back was to me.

"It was no problem Kin. Why don't we leave these to alone Honey-senpai?" Mitsukuni looked down at me for a second, I guess seeing if I was okay with it. I gave him a smile and a slight nod. I was okay, Kin was here and I wasn't alone, and the back-up generators had kicked in so it wasn't dark anymore.

"Okie dokie Kyo-chan! See you tomorrow Kitty!" And with that it was just Kin and I, staring into one another's eyes. We both knew exactly what was happening. Our world was growing larger. Sure we had the hosts, but they were never within the world we lived in. It was like we had our world, inside the larger world. The larger world had our families, the host, and Nami and Sora. While the smaller world had been just Kin and I. And now it included Kyouya and Mitsukuni.

"I'm sorry Kin. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't cut my finger earlier." I lowered my eyes slightly, and moved to sit down on my bed.

"Ellie its not your fault that I tripped. Are you okay though? What happened?" I sighed lightly, it had already been a long night and it was only eight.

"Uh after you had been gone I decided to go look for you, but I got lost and then started to freak out when Mitsukuni found me, and helped me calm down." We both spoke,

"I'm glad he found you." We stared at each other for a second before we burst out laughing. After we both stopped laughing it was quiet again, but only for a moment before I spoke up again.

"You know I am slightly jealous." I gave Kin one of my rare smirks. "But I am glad. Even though the world is widening, I slightly like the idea." In a way we were like the twins. Shut up in our own world. Though we were a little better since Kin and I had only known each other for eight years, maybe a little more.

"In a way I agree with you. Come on let's go to bed. We've both had eventful nights and need the sleep." I smiled over at Kin, nodding my head in agreement.

"Good night Kin!" Kin gave me a smile, climbing into her bed.

"Goody night Ellie."

**Next Morning**

I let out a yawn. Even though Kin and I had gone to bed early I was exhausted. I guess getting to much sleep makes me even more tired. I turned to look at Kin, she was walking over to get in the car with a look of disgust on her face. The outfit she had on wasn't to bad, considering that it was Haku's. It was a tight short white shirt, and black tight jeans, showing off her midriff. She actually looked pretty good in it, probably better then Haku would look wearing it. Kin got in the car, she was driving since I was so tired and she preferred to drive. As she got in she slammed the car door. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Obviously I had missed something, I guess between the time I had left the house and gone straight to the car. I watched with mild interest as the hosts limo pulled away, without Tamaki. Maybe he had done something stupid again.

"What's wrong Kin? And why are the hosts just leaving Tamaki here? He did something stupid again, didn't he?" Kin glanced over at me, quickly pulling away so that Tamaki wouldn't be able to get in the car.

"Don't worry about it Ellie, he's just an idiot." Yep. Tamaki had done something wrong again. "Like I said don't worry, just go to sleep with your magical abilities to fall asleep in moving vehicles." I giggled lightly. I was wondering about what Tamaki had done to make everyone so annoyed with him, I also wondered when exactly he would get home, and how. I didn't think about it to long before I drifted off into a deep sleep. Riding in cars did always make me tired…


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

I sighed. Tamaki was starting to really annoy me. After he found out that I'm afraid of being alone, along with my fear of the dark when I'm alone, he wouldn't leave me alone. He made sure that one of the hosts was with me at all times. At first it wasn't that bad, I mean I already spend almost all my time with Mitsukuni and Takashi, and with the other hosts after school. But now he was starting to follow me around, which is something I found to be very irritating.

I let out a sigh. I had told Mitsukuni and Takashi to go ahead of me to lunch, because I had wanted to ask the teacher a question on my history paper, and on my way to lunch Tamaki appeared from out of nowhere.

"Kitty! What are you doing alone!" I sighed, turning around.

"I'm walking to lunch Tamaki."

"But you're alone!" I sighed an aggravated sigh. If he keeps this up then I'm going to end up hurting him. "I'll walk you to the lunchroom!"

"Tamaki I can make it to the lunchroom, just go back to your class. I'll be fine." I forced a smile at him, before turning around and walking to the lunchroom. Tamaki stuttered something out but I didn't bother listening to what he was saying, I just went to the lunchroom.

**Later**

"Does anyone know what Tamaki is doing?" The twins gave me a glance, and shrugged in reply. Tamaki was currently moving around awkwardly, I think he may have been trying to dance.

"Some times I wonder about his sanity, Ellie." Kin let out a small sigh after she finished speaking.

"I think Tama-chan is trying to dance!" I glanced over at Mitsukuni.

"I was thinking that also." I turned my head back to look at Tamaki. "But why exactly is he trying to dance like a gypsy?" Suddenly Tamaki had me in his arms spinning in a circle.

"You understand me Kitty!" I noticed that Kin punched Tamaki, even in my disoriented state.

"I only knew that because I'm a dancer Tamaki, and you look like the little five year olds I taught a few years ago." Tamaki's face fell, and the twins let out a loud laugh. "So why exactly are you trying to dance Tamaki?" The sad look instantly left Tamaki's face as he smiled brightly.

"It's for our theme in three days. I have decided that we need something new to entertain the girls!" I raised one of my eyebrows at Tamaki; this wasn't going to end well.

"I could try to help you, if you want Tamaki? I learned how to dance like that years ago." Tamaki had a certain look on his face, like he had an idea.

"Oh I remember that Ellie! It was a cool dance routine." I gave a grin in Kin's direction, but it slid off my face once Tamaki spoke,

"Kitty-senpai you should dance instead of me!"

"Yeah Kitty-senpai, you would be a much more appealing dancer then the boss." I let out a groan of annoyance

"No!" I refused to dance for them.

"B-but~" Kin was quick to cut Tamaki off

"Ellie said no!" I gave Tamaki a stern look,

"I won't dance, but I can try to teach you." From the corner of my eye I saw Kin shudder slightly, I suppose remembering the time I tried to teach her. Let's just say that it did not end well for either of us.

"O-okay, if you won't dance then I guess teaching me will be the next best thing!" I kept my face stern. I then noticed, from the corner of my eyes, that Kin shook her head slightly.

"You're going to regret this decision Tamaki. Ellie is very serious about her dancing, and will not hold back on you, unless you're a little five year old girl."

"Are you sure about this Tamaki? Cause if you are then that means closing the club for the next three days and coming to school extra early." Tamaki glanced over me to look at Kin, who I think was shaking her head 'no'.

"Y-yes Kitty-senpai!" I gave a sharp nod.

"Good. And since you're my friend you'll be allowed to quit at any time. Be here tomorrow at six thirty in the morning." Kin then let out a groan,

"Really Ellie, that means I'll have to get up extra early also." Kin gave Tamaki a glare; obviously she was annoyed with him.

"You saw him dancing! He needs as much training as possible in the next few days! Besides you can go read, or you can watch him suffer." I gave Kin a bright smile, noticing that Tamaki shuddered slightly.

"Listen Tamaki, just back out now. It'll save you trouble, and I'll get to sleep in."

**The Next Day**

I slammed open the door to the host club.

"Okay where the hell is Tamaki hiding?" I heard Tamaki scream in terror. Kin let out an annoyed sigh before she started to speak,

"I told you to quit yesterday, but you didn't listen. Since you're so scared of Ellie, why don't you just quit now, then I'd get to sleep in tomorrow." I glanced over at the twins, annoyed, as they burst out laughing.

"B-boss y-you're afraid o-of Kitty-senpai? Why she's so adorable?" My glance turned into a glare.

"Adorable? Kitty-senpai is not adorable she is pure evil! Well at least as a dance teacher."

"Yeah… Right." Once more Kin let out a sigh. There was a reason that I wasn't allowed to teach dance anymore.

"If you don't believe him, I have a video from this morning, but let me warn you that it isn't a pretty sight."

"What! You recorded him? B-but he was so dreadful." I frowned over at Kin.

"I realize that, but I couldn't resist. You know that I like to have my blackmail." Kin then gave an evil grin in Tamaki's direction. I let out a soft sigh, how quickly I had forgotten.

"I wonder if we'll be able to make a profit off of this." Tamaki and I glanced at each other, both of our faces pale. It would be bad enough for the hosts to see this. I noticed that Kyouya was writing something down, and Kin's eye twitched slightly before she responded.

"To bad I'm not giving you this. That would ruin my blackmail." I could tell that Kin was resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at Kyouya. "Not to mention I would be surprised if you would be able to make any sales off of this tape." I let out a sigh.

"I'm not going to stay and watch this, I was there after all. I'm going to go to the store and pick up a soda or something." Tamaki jumped out of his seat, waving his hand, shouting out,

"Oh! Oh! Can I go? Can I?" I paused to think about it. I really didn't want to go alone, that would end horribly.

"Uh sure? You can come with me if you want to." Tamaki then leaped forward and hugged me tightly, spinning in a circle, in the same spot. As normal I managed to slip out of Tamaki's arms, slightly dizzy. "Come on, if your coming, let's get going." I then left the room, with Tamaki hot on my heels, asking me question after question about the 'commoner' store we were going to.


	24. Chapter 24

_**\Chapter Twenty-Four/**_

"Tamaki for the last time no! I'm not going dance during club hours! There isn't anything in it for me, and I don't dance for free."

"B-but!"

"No Tamaki! Come on Kin we're leaving!" I frowned, going over to Kin and pulling her out of the room.

"So Ellie… What was all that about?" I could hear her laughing slightly as she spoke.

"Well first Tamaki annoys me with questions about the 'commoners' store. Then after we get there he tells me he decided not to take the lessons anymore, which was to be expected. But after that he starts pestering me to dance for the club, which I've already said no to. Basically Tamaki is driving me crazy." Kin then laughed for a moment, before she was able to stop laughing.

"Well I have a great idea to get your mind off of Tamaki!" I smiled lightly at Kin, slightly worried, half the time when Kin said she had a great idea it did not end well, though I was eager to get Tamaki off my mind.

"Really now? And what is this great idea of yours?"

**The Next afternoon**

I was currently sitting on the couches, next to Mitsukuni. I sighed, still not liking Kin's plan, but going along with it anyways. I suddenly jumped up when Mitsukuni poked me in the side, trying to get my attention. After I was standing I accidentally tripped over the couch and tumbled to the ground, hitting the floor hard even though I put out my arms to soften the blow. I rolled onto my back on the marble ground and let out a soft groan. Mitsukuni let out a yelp, telling Kyouya to come over here to help.

"What happened, Honey-senpai?"

"She jumped up when I poked her, and fell over." I slowly sat up, rubbing my head, the room spinning for a moment. I glanced over at Kin. That wasn't exactly what we had planned, but I guessed it worked, since she held up the black notebook. "Are you okay Kitty!" I let out another soft groan, my head hurting a little bit, but not enough to be actually painful.

"Y-yeah. My head is a little bothering, but it doesn't hurt." I slowly stood up, with the help of Mitsukuni. I once more jumped, though into Mitsukuni this time, when Kin shouted out,

"What! This isn't even the right notebook!" I glanced at Kin wide eyed, surprised that she had yelled out loud, and also surprised by the cold glare on Kyouya's face. "It's all stupid math!" I slowly started to make my way to the door; I didn't want anything to do with what was going to happen next. I didn't hear what was said, but the next thing I knew Kin was running out of the door, grabbing me on her way out, running away down random hallways.

We finally stopped running after a few minutes. I glanced around, not knowing where we were.

"This is the last time I go with one of your plans Kin."

"You didn't even follow the plan Kitty!"

"So it's my fault that I fell down! Even though that was our plan…" By this point we were both smiling at each other. We both argued, but we never actually meant it, it was all for show. Not to mention that Kin really does love to argue. I jumped slightly as I heard someone clear their throat.

"So this is where you to have gotten to then." I sighed light, of course Kyouya would have found us. "So Miss Kin… you want to know what is in my notebook bad enough that you would have Kitty-senpai fake being hurt, in order to steal it?"

"You know I really did fall Kyouya." I let out an annoyed sigh as Kyouya and Kin ignored me.

"Yes! It's been driving me crazy! I need to know!" I giggled lightly, amused by Kin's reactions. Though it also went unnoticed.

"Then why don't we make a… deal?"

"A… deal? What kind of deal?"

"Tamaki has been trying to… persuade me to get Kitty-senpai to dance for us at during the club hours tomorrow…"

"In other words he's been driving you crazy?" I noticed that a light smile appeared on Kyouya's face.

"In blunt terms, yes. I will show you what's in the notebook, as long as both you and Kitty-senpai dress up with our theme, and Kitty-senpai dances."

"It depends on the theme?" I let out a sigh. If it weren't for the fact it was Kin, then I would be very pissed off right now.

"It's the Arabian theme Kin. Remember the dance I tried to teach Tamaki?" Kin let out a soft sigh, shuddering slightly from the thought.

"Then the three of us have a deal?" Kin and I both glanced at each other, not saying a word out loud, before sighing slightly. Kin then turned back to looking at Kyouya, and held out a hand saying,

"Sure… we have a deal."

**The next afternoon**

I let out a soft sigh upon seeing the outfits we were supposed to be wearing. They both showed off our stomachs. Mine was a long black skirt, and a top that was similar to a bra, which was black as well. Kin's was more or less the same outfit, but orange. Kin was scowling at the outfits, before she yelled out so the host could hear,

"I'm not wearing this! There is no way this is school appropriate!" I could hear the mocking tone as Kyouya started to speak,

"Are you backing out of the deal then?" I glanced over at Kin, slightly hopeful, though I already knew her curiosity would make her continue. "And this isn't during school hours, so you do not need to worry about that." Kin let out an aggravated sigh, before picking up the orange outfit, and putting it on. I also picked my outfit up and changed into it, smiling slightly. If it weren't for the fact that I was going to have to dance, then I would love this theme.

A little time had passed after the club had opened, which Kin and I had used the time speaking to other girls, who seemed to want to spend time with us. It was about a half hour before Tamaki announced that I was going to be dancing today. I sighed lightly before walking over to the middle of the room, which had been cleared out for me to dance in. I slowly started to dance, letting the music take me over. I moved, my hip and arms moving around following the music. I danced with the music, dancing for almost four minutes, before the music stopped and I froze, with one hand on my hip and the other in the air. I then moved, bowing over to signal that I was done. I smiled brightly when everyone started to clap, and I bowed again. I didn't notice the stunned looks on the hosts faces, or the lightly blush covering a certain hosts young face.

Kin and I had agreed that we would wait until after the girls left to look at the notebook. So after we changed out of our outfits, we walked over to Kyouya, Kin saying,

"So?" He raised an eyebrow at Kin, sighing lightly before handing her the notebook. I watched, surprised as Kin suddenly dropped the black notebook. She glared at Kyouya saying,

"Is this some kind of joke!" I glanced between the two, very confused. I then remembered that she dropped the book, and kneeled down to grab it. I slowly opened the book, confused. I kept flipping through the pages. I then noticed that they were all the same. They were all blank. Kin had paused in her yelling at Kyouya hearing him say,

"I needed a new notebook anyways, so it worked to my advantage." I frowned up at him, raising to my feet. I slowly handed him the notebook saying,

"That wasn't very nice of you Kyouya. Not to mention you're just going to make her curiosity worse. Oh well. I'm going home, come on Kin!"

"B-but!"

"Come on! I promise to make you dinner." I grinned over at Kin, seeing her the annoyed look on her face.

"Fine… but this isn't the end of this Kyouya!"

.com/watch?v=kgfmzNwTZJE&feature=related


	25. Chapter 25

_**\Chapter Twenty-Five/**_

Today was the cultural clubs' exposition, so we didn't have any of our classes today. I had thought about going around and seeing all the different clubs from the different schools, but that idea hadn't ever really had a chance. I only realized that I would have to go to the host club during this time when Mitsukuni had grabbed hold of my arm, when I was about to leave the classroom, and dragged me to the Third music room, with Takashi behind us. Upon entering the room the twins were quick to ask,

"Hey Kitty-senpai?"

"Where's Kin?" I let out a soft giggle before replying,

"Oh since she goes to public school she actually has classes today. Though I think she's planning on come after school still." I thought about mentioning the fact that she still wanted revenge, but I thought better then to say that out loud.

"Sucks for her." I giggled yet again, before realizing that Haruhi wasn't here. But the twins were.

"Uh where's Haruhi at?" Tamaki sent an annoyed look at the twins while they shrugged slightly saying,

"We were out of instant coffee."

"So she went to go get more." I sighed, thinking a moment before I replied to them.

"Was that really the best idea? You should have had me go instead, rather then an **actual** host." They both gave me a blank stare saying,

"We forgot about you." I could feel my eyes watering up slightly, both from annoyance and slight sadness. I was about to yell, or my version of yell, at the twins when Mitsukuni suddenly said,

"Oh Kitty look at the dress you get to wear!" My eyes shifted over to the gown; apparently we had a medieval theme today. It was a pretty pinkish purple, though it was obviously just a Halloween costume.

Shortly after I had gotten to the third music room we had all changed into our costumes, and gotten ready for any girls to come.

"Welcome!" Unlike the hosts, I didn't greet the two girls that came in. I knew right away from their uniforms, which was a long burgundy school skirt, a sailor top, and white long socks with white heels, that they were Lobelia girls, so they probably didn't mean to come in here.

"Well, well, girls from another school, are you? I wonder if we haven't startled our first-time guests here a little bit. I'm glad you've come, my princesses. Ah, even if the world were to be destroyed, I would want to be the knight to protect you from this day forward, even at the expense of my own life." I nearly laughed out loud when Tamaki kneeled on the ground in front of the two girls.

"My, at the expense of his own life, he says? That's quite an arrogant sentiment, is it not? I wonder if he thinks that's what makes a woman happy." The girl that spoke was the taller of the two and had long caramel colored hair, and light almost grey eyes.

"What can you do, Sister Suzuran? Men are lower forms, who prize their own honor above all else." I giggled lightly. The way she said that made it sound like women never had their pride, or honor, get the better of them. "They take their own futility in being unable to protect even one of their kind and change it into something to suit themselves. Isn't that condescending?"

"My, Hinagiku, you're such a clever girl." Tamaki then stood up and said,

"That's pretty harsh, huh? Well then, what would you like me to tell you?"

"Good question. In my case, it would be 'I would never leave my lover alone.'" I raised one of my eyebrows at the new girl. She seemed to come out of no where, and she had Haruhi with her, her arm around Haruhi's shoulder, which in itself was rather odd. "We shall fight together…" I watched with slight interest as the person twirled Haruhi around. "…and we shall perish together if we are not allowed to live." Once more the person twirled Haruhi around, before getting down on her knees, holding Haruhi's hand. "Even if my life ends, I swear to never leave your side for eternity." I blinked, a little bit shocked, as the person then kissed Haruhi's hand. Hm… I wonder if they realize Haruhi is a girl or not? Either way this type of behavior wasn't too weird for Lobelia girls, well for some of them at least. I looked over at the host, only to almost burst out laughing at the bewildered looks on their faces. It really wasn't that big a deal, aside from the words, it was just a kiss on the hand.

"Benibara-sama, you're late." As soon as the shorter girl spoke the name, I remembered who they were. Haku had brought me to see one of her school plays once, because Kin refused to go, and had introduced me to these three, who were main characters in the play. I released a slow sigh, before sitting down on the couch and hoping not to be noticed. Then the other two girls, Suzuran and Hinagiku, walked toward Haruhi and Benibara, making their back face the hosts and I.

"What are we going to do with you? And where did you find this adorable lady?" Suzuran asked Benibara as she stopped walking. Benibara quickly stood up saying,

"Ah, just out there. I could tell immediately, even if she was wearing man's clothes." From what little I could see, it looked like Benibara twirled Haruhi again, and lowered her to a level where their eyes could meet. "Behold, her lucid maiden eyes!" I could hear Haruhi just stutter out,

"Um… er…" Though I felt bad for Haruhi, I was very glad that it wasn't me in her position. My gladness only increased as the girls randomly pulled Haruhi's pant leg and shirtsleeve up, and rubbed her skin saying,

"Wow, her skin is incredibly pretty."

"It sure is. Shining natural material, as if polished." I jumped a little, ending up closer to Mitsukuni, from shock as Tamaki started running towards the girls shouting,

"Hold it! Don't go touching my Haruhi without asking first!" Though I understood why Tamaki was upset, I didn't like the fact that he said 'my Haruhi', it's not like she belongs to him. I giggled lightly as Benibara shot out her fist, and punched Tamaki away. I may not like him being injured, but it was an amusing moment in time to see Tamaki, in knights' armor, flying across the room.

"Hands off, you boor!" I giggled yet again as all the hosts gathered around Tamaki, offering things, like ice cream or his teddy bear, to make him feel better as he shouted out,

"S-she hit me! That was violent!"

"Tama-chan, buck up!"

"They're even more feeble than we'd heard. A fledging, cobbled-together mishmash of frivolous fools." I glanced at Benibara as she spoke up, slightly annoyed by her statement. It may have been true, and if the hosts weren't my friends, then I probably would have agreed, but she could have at least tried to be a little nicer.

"From your uniforms, I see you're students from Lobelia Girls' Academy." Of course Kyouya would be the one to know the other schools uniforms, he did seem to know almost everything, well except for commoner stuff.

"Indeed we are." The three girls then flung their school uniforms into the air. Now this would make a normal person freak out, but I had been to enough Lobelia gatherings in the last year to know that they would have something ridiculous set up. I was proven right as Benibara stood up singing in a low tone, now wearing a weird purple coat, white pants, and a matching purple hat, "Lobelia!" Suzuran was now wearing a mainly white dress, with blue around her shoulders and stomach,

"Lobelia!" Lastly was Hinagiku, who was now wearing a pink dress, which slightly reminded me of a princess costume.

"Lobelia!

"St. Lobelia Girls' Academy, high school junior, Amakusa Benio," As Benibara spoke; she had a white lily in her mouth, and tipped her hat up slightly.

"Lobelia!"

"High school junior, Maihara Chizuru." She had a fan near her face and also had a white lily in her hand.

"Lobelia!"

"First year, Tsuwabuki Hinako." She did a little gesture with her hands, also holding a white lily.

"Lobelia!"

"We are the White Lily Society of St. Lobelia Girls' Academy, also known as…" I raised an eyebrow at her effort to make it sound suspenseful. "The Zuka Club!" I giggled as I saw the Zuka club's costumes, and for the first time I realized the similarities between the two clubs. I jumped, shocked, as the twins started to laugh, and Tamaki fainted. I quickly stood up, rushing over to him.

"Oh geez, are you okay Tamaki? Wait he fainted… he can't answer me." I sighed as everyone ignored me, and unfortunately Tamaki as well. I decided to just ignore the conversation that they were having, obviously about Lobelia. Something I didn't really care to know more about, I knew more then enough from Haku. I struggled to lift Tamaki up enough, it wasn't that I wasn't strong enough, it was more the fact that Tamaki is so much taller then I am. I made my way over to the couch, flopping Tamaki down on it, before I went back to the changing rooms and changed out of the dress and into my annoying yellow uniform. As I came back out I heard Benibara say,

"I don't care if your president is a half or not, but to use flashy looks to create a fictitious love and fool the pure heart of maidens is complete discrimination against females. To call this a club activity and use it for your own greed and profit is totally inexcusable! I swear that I will abolish the Ouran Host Club at once!"

"Hail Zuka Club!" All three of the Lobelia girls shouted at once. Like normal, Kyouya was the one to speak up, in his calm cool tone, saying,

"I see. I understand your intention, but could we continue this another time?" Benibara gave him a slightly annoyed, sharp look saying,

"Are you saying you will not face us?" Kyouya gestured to Tamaki, who was still passed out on the couch where I'd left him.

"No…but our president is still in culture shock,"

"Umm, Tama-chan is sleepy man right now," Mitsukuni tried to explain to them, which really didn't work seeing as Benibara shouted out,

"Get him up!" Haruhi then tried to play peace maker, by bringing out some tea saying,

"Umm, I made coffee; would you like some?" I smiled brightly saying,

"Oh I'll go get the cake!" I then ran back to one of the tables, grabbed some cakes, and rushed back over to them holding it out, like Haruhi.

"Thank you. How kind of you two."

"You're real pearls in this trash heap."

"Coffee made by a maiden possesses such a fragrant aroma."

"This is just instant. Though Kitty-senpai made the cake." They turned to me, recognition flashing through their faces.

"Ah it's Katherine-senpai! It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Have you thought about our last offer?"

"Why don't the five of us have a tea party?" Tamaki then suddenly got up, running in our direction shouting,

"You girls are wrong! Where is the fruitfulness in a girl being in love with another girl? Why else would God have created Adam and Eve!" Then, somehow which I am not sure how, Tamaki managed to burn his finger in the coffee, before screaming, "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Haruhi then went over and bandaged his finger for him saying,

"Geez, please be more careful."

"Thank you. Do you always carry first-aid tape around with you?"

"Nah. The supermarket was giving them away when I bought the instant coffee. The store always has giveaways."

"Giveaways?"

"This doesn't even seem to be worth discussing." I sighed lightly as Benibara grabbed Haruhi's wrist and pulled her into her chest. "Now that we know the situation, we cannot allow this maiden to remain in this club. We must prepare the paper for a transfer to Lobelia at once, and welcome her into the Zuka Club!"

"J-just a minute, please! There seems to be some misunderstanding here. You've labeled Tamaki-senpai a halfer, for one."

"Tama-chan is a halfer. A French and Japanese half-chan!" I sighed, nearly glaring at Mitsukuni, he really wasn't helping at the moment.

"Ah. But still, I'm not so sure about calling the Host Club fledging, and picking on them on other pretexts, as well."

"No, we are pretty new. We were only founded two years ago."

"His highness created it when he reached high school, after all." Geez didn't these idiots know when to shut up. They just kept making the hole deeper and deeper.

"Well, be that as it may, if anything, saying that their club activities are only held to satisfy their own appetites is going too far. It's not as though they're charging their guests anything." I sighed, yet again, waiting for someone else to blow this theory away.

"I wouldn't call it a charge, but we do have a point system. We offer priority service, depending on the price of items won in the net auctions on the club's homepage." And to think, that I thought Kyouya was the smart one. "Ah, you see here, Haruhi? Your used mechanical pencil just sold for a winning bid of 30,000 yen. Good for you."

"That's the one I thought I'd lost! This is the first I'm hearing about any of this, you know! I never heard we were taking money for this!"

"You thought we were providing this service as volunteers? Well, if you subtract the expenses we have for throwing events, costumes, and refreshments for our guests, we do make a slight profit."

"That's no reason for you to sell my belongings! You thieves!" Haruhi shouted, obviously annoyed with the hosts.

"We're not thieves! It was on the ground!" Naturally, it would be the twins since they're in her class. Tamaki then started to cry a little, and shouted out,

"I'm sorry, Haruhi! It's not like we were hiding this! Here, I'll give you my mechanical pencil. Look, it's the one with a bear." Haruhi looked very annoyed as she stated,

"I don't want that kind of thing,"

"Then, I'll tell you all about my birth, along with the magnificent memories of my seventeen years!" My eyes widened some, that would be the most boring thing ever, no way would I sit here and listen to that ramble.

"Actually, that's the most irrelevant information that was new to me today." I was quick to nod my head in agreement. Tamaki was obviously shocked since he stuttered out,

"Ir-rele-vant?" Tamaki then went in sat in his corner, where he always went when he was upset.

"Poor girl..." Suzuran began, "You're in shock because of all the lies, right?"

"Hey, leave those people and come join us," Hinako then said.

"Well, wait, Hinagiku. The fair maiden is disturbed right now. We shall ask her again tomorrow. We look forward to a good response from you, And Katherine-senpai, remember our offer." Benibara then placed her hand on Haruhi's shoulder, before she said her goodbyes. "Well then, adieu!" With that said they all left the room, twirling around and laughing. I sighed as Haruhi, who had been facing the door, suddenly turned to look at the hosts and I. The host all then got a little scared, while I completely understood. If I had been looking for something of mine only to find out it was sold… I could feel my eyes widen, maybe the host club was behind the mysterious disappearance of my yo-yo! I quickly made my way over to the laptop, scrolling threw the sales, and items up for bid. I could feel my own angry sky rocketing as I saw my yoyo on the list.

"I, too, shall excuse myself for today." I turned to glare at the host as Haruhi slammed the door shut. In a very calm, yet dark and threatening voice I said,

"You sold my yoyo?" Tamaki whirled around, looking scared at me. "That was something my dad gave me! You know what? I'm so out of here!" With that I made my way over to the doors, yanking them open, and forcefully slamming them shut. I could feel a tear make it's way down my face as I angrily stalked away.


	26. Chapter 26

**C-H-A-N:** Hey guys!~ I know it's been awhile, and saddly I only have one new chapter for you guys... But please leave a review!~ It would totally make my day! I'm hoping to be writing more since my school years nearly half way over and I have almost all my college apps in (And got into one of them!) So I'm hoping that as my life calms down I'll be able to write more, but reviews never hurt for getting a new chapter ;]

* * *

_**\Chapter Twenty-Six/**_

I kept walking threw the halls, and I half expected to pass by Kin, but surprisingly that didn't happen. Though I did, accidentally, run into someone and fall over landing with a soft 'thump' on my butt. For being a graceful person, or dancer rather, I sure do seem to fall over and run into people a lot. I looked up, seeing dark brown eyes looking at me in concern, and a light blonde-brown colored hair framing her face. She put a hand out, to help me stand up saying,

"Hey Nora… Are you okay?" I gave her a weak smile before stating,

"Hi Haku… No not entirely. The stupid Host Club sold the yoyo that I got from my dad. And I had to deal with the Zuka Club, and them pestering me." At this I gave her a pointed look. She knew exactly what I meant by that. While she loved the Zuka Club, not obsessively, I didn't. For some reason the Zuka club really liked me, they said it had something to do with my cuteness, and they kept pestering me to transfer to Lobelia, they had been upset when I transfer to Ouran and not Lobelia. "They're trying to get, my friend, Haruhi, who I'm sure Kin has told you about, to transfer to Lobelia. I don't think that she will but I bet that the Hosts are freaking out about it right now, they might be a little worried about me, too."

"Are you thinking of transferring?" I noticed the look of excitement on Haku's face, even though she tried to hide it. I giggled lightly saying,

"No. Sorry but I like Ouran, not to mention I'm on my last year of High School, and you know that Kin would kill me if I transferred to Lobelia." I smiled as Haku laughed at my statement, knowing how true my words were. Kin would be upset with me if I suddenly transferred without telling her, though she would love to toss it in the hosts faces.

"That's to true. Uh well I need to go find where Mike went so…" I laughed lightly at her before I responded,

"It's okay Haku, go find your boyfriend." Her face flushed bright red, even though she acted and seemed so confident and such, she really could be shy. I waved back to her as she left, waving goodbye. I sighed upon realizing that I had left my bag in the classroom, when Mitsukuni had dragged me off. I slowly made my way to the room, hoping that it wasn't locked. I was happy to find out that it wasn't locked, though there wasn't anyone in the classroom. I jumped slightly when I heard a deep voice, belonging to Takashi, say my name.

"Kitty. Are you leaving?" I stared at him, my eyes a little wide. After a minute I realized that he wasn't talking about going home, he was talking about transferring.

"O-oh. No I'm not going to transfer. I like it here too much to transfer."

"Good. Mitsukuni cares about you." The blood rushed to my cheeks, and a small smile blossomed on my face.

"Then that gives me even more of a reason to stay, doesn't it?" He was silent for a few moments, before he nodded his head, and left. I stood there for a few minutes, the blush still on my face. I wasn't entirely sure why though. I sighed lightly, the smile still on my face as I left the room. As I walked down the hallway, down to the parking lot, I ran into Kin, just not literally this time. She gave me a smile saying,

"Sounds like you guys had an eventful day." I nodded my head saying,

"So you went to the host club?" She nodded her head. "Oh… I'm not transferring."

"Oh I figured as such. But it gave me the perfect chance to start my revenge." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh good… And I don't have anything to do with it, right?" She gave me a slightly evil grin, which meant she had something bad planned for the club.

"You don't have to do anything, except maybe laugh at them. You'll see it tomorrow." I slowly nodded my head, before putting the helmet on and climbing on the back on Kin's motorcycle.

**The next day**

We had the cultural clubs' exposition again today, so I didn't bother bringing my bag, only Neko-chan. Oddly enough Kin had today off, they had a teacher work day, though I wasn't really sure why since it wasn't the end of the quarter but whatever. Kin had told me that she would come in later, but her camera had to charge since she forgot to plug it in first, which made me a little worried for the hosts.

So I walked to the Third Music Room, with my plush cat in my hands, and opened the door. My eyes instantly widened in shock. In front of me the hosts, who were still getting 'ready', were dressed in petticoats, or most of them. I slowly blinked before asking,

"Uh hey guys? What are you doing?" In a flash I was on the ground, with a yellow haired boy squeezing the air from my lungs.

"You came back Kitty!" I blushed, realizing that Mitsukuni was practically straddling me, since I had fallen to the floor when he hugged me.

"U-uhm… W-where did-d I g-go?" Mitsukuni tilted his head to the side, I assume confused by my stuttering.

"Kin told us you weren't going to come back." Confusion showed in Mitsukuni's voice as he spoke.

"O-oh? S-she did? I would never leave you guys! I like you all too much to transfer." Mitsukuni hugged me tight as I spoke, which made me bring my hand up and rub his head lightly, a bright smile on my face. **Click**. I heard the noise from a camera taking a picture, and saw the flash along side of it. I blinked, trying to get the spots out of my eyes.

"Kyouya! Give me back my camera!" Kin paused for a moment, taking in the scene before her, only to start laughing and asking, "What's going on here?"

"You! Kin you made Mitsukuni worry because you told him I was going to transfer!"

"Him and Mori wouldn't have dressed up other wise! And you know how I like to get my revenge!"

"Ah so this was all your idea then?*" She nodded her head excited that her idea was working out so well.

"Uh Kitty? How am I supposed to get this on?" I blinked, looking over to Mitsukuni, who had released me from his grasp and stood up, to see him holding up a pink dress.

"I'm assuming the twins are the ones getting everyone ready?" They nodded their head while giving Kin and me a blank stare. "You probably won't have enough time, so Kin and I will help you." I smiled while Kin reluctantly nodded her head.

**Later**

I sat on the couch, breathing heavily from helping the host club get ready, when the door swung open. The hosts then all stood up one by one, singing their version of the girls Lobelia song, just it was Ouran instead of Lobelia. I still think it was unfair that only Takashi got to dress up like a guy, but seeing as I wasn't the one dressing up I really didn't care that much.

"Oh, Haruhi, welcome." Tamaki spoke as he walked up to the four girls by the entrance. I watch Mitsukuni twirl around in a circle, stopping in front of Haruhi saying,

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! I'm a princess! Do I look good?"

"What kind of stunt is this ! Are you trying to make fun of our culture!" I stared at Kin as she tried not to laugh at Benibara's outrage.

"Kin! Don't draw any attention to us!" I whispered loudly to her, not wanting the Zuka club to see me. She glanced over at me, only to turn her attention back to Tamaki as he spoke up.

"Make fun? No, certainly not. I have taken everything into account. "If you're a commoner, then this is the ultimate skill that will make crying kids smile, called the 'big "extra" strategy'!" Tamaki then came back to the group before stating, "I'm sure the Lobelia ladies that were carefully brought up wouldn't know, commoners are very susceptible to extras! Indeed, Haruhi may be attracted to the fascinations of the Zuka Club. But! If you choose our club, you can have both onii-samas and onee-samas!" I watched as everyone posed in a different way, grinning slightly at their outfits.

"Look, look, Haruhi!" Tamaki spun around a bit before coming over to Haruhi. "Don't I look beautiful?" The twin then twirled around, coming closer to Haruhi saying,

"We're the Hitachiin sisters. Which one is beautiful?" They first spoke in unison, but then Hikaru spoke by himself.

"Something like that,"

"Oh-hohoho~" Kaoru laughed. Mitsukuni then followed them, grinning telling Haruhi,

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! You can call me onee-sama, okay?" Benibara then spoke up, having had enough of the hosts behavior.

"We've had enough of your fooling around!" Haruhi then burst into laughter, as Kin and I had expected. The hosts all stared at her, disbelief covering their faces.

"I can't handle it…" Haruhi was quickly on the ground, from laughing to hard at the hosts. "I don't get this! I knew you guys were idiots, but…" The twins and Mitsukuni then got in Haruhi's face, an odd expression covering their faces, as they asked her,

"Are we really that funny?" I giggled as they started to chase her around saying things like 'call me big sister'. I started to laugh full blown, making me fall off the couch, and onto the floor. Kin was also laughing, her camera shaking in her hands as she tried to choke down her laughter.

"Really, stop it, already. What were you thinking, really?"

"Because we want to work in this Host Club with you." As Hikaru spoke, he raised his arms behind his head. A look of shock passed over Haruhi's face before she smiled at them. Benibara then spoke up saying,

"Maiden, are you…" Haruhi stood up telling the girls from Lobelia,

"I'm sorry. There are all sorts of people in the world, and I do think your way of thinking is unique and interesting, but I'm studying at this school because I have a goal for my future, so I never intended to transfer to begin with." Kin and I let a soft chuckle, while I was still laying on the ground. Tamaki called out,

"Haruhi!" While he had tears going down his face. He stopped as he realized something, and moved closer to Haruhi pointing his index finger at her. "Hold on! If you weren't planning on transferring, why did you act so angry yesterday?"

"When you sell people's things without telling them, they usually get mad! That mechanical pencil was easy to write with, and I really liked it!"

"Sorry about that. Still, I offered you this teddy bear pencil, didn't I?"

"I told you, I don't want it!" I watched the pencil as Tamaki swung it back and forth in front of Haruhi's face, as if that might make her actually want it.

"We're not giving up on you, maiden. We swear to you, someday, we will come and rescue you two from this place, and bring down this Host Club! Well, adieu." They then spun out of the room, until they slipped and fell onto the ground. Kin got up, and shut the doors. Renge then came out of nowhere, on her weird moving platform, saying,

"And thus, a new rival, in the form of the Zuka Club, has appeared, and the story reaches and even more interesting part. What shall be awaiting for them ahead? Good luck, Host Club! Do not lose, Host Club!" She then took a bite out of the banana she had in her hand, throwing the peel on the ground.

"Hey, don't be cooking up things up by yourself!" Tamaki shouted before slipping on the banana peel. Renge then left, laughing, on her platform. I sighed getting up, before helping Tamaki up.

"Thank you Kitty-senpai." I gave him a smile telling him,

"No problem Tamaki."

"Say Kitty-senpai," Hikaru's voice reached my ear, so I turned to look at him and Kaoru before Kaoru continued the comment.

"You were awfully good at putting on the wigs."

"Why is that?" I smiled at them before saying,

"Oh that's because I cosplay! So I get my costumes, and get to use wigs a lot!"

"Really? That sounds like fun Kitty!" I smiled at Mitsukuni, nodding my head in agreement, telling him that it was very fun.

"Maybe you should do one of our themes for us!" I glanced over to Tamaki, a bit surprised by his statement.

"It would be interesting."

"You sure Kyouya? You wouldn't mind me doing the theme sometime?"

"Not at all."

"Then I guess I'll be doing the theme sometime." I gave everyone a wink, before I realized that they were all still in the dresses. "Hey! You guys must be uncomfortable, so you should go change."

* * *

**C-H-A-N:** And if any of you have ideas for a theme for Kitty to plan, I'd be very grateful to get them! I have a few ideas but nothing solid yet...


	27. Chapter 27

**C-H-A-N: **Wow, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this is... six months? But there's several factors that caused this. Honestly, Kitty is starting to seem very Mary Sue to me... Not that I don't still love her, because she my first character that continued for more then five chapters. I also feel like the writing for this story is not the best of my writing abilities, mainly because I originally started off trying to write it more childish, but now it seems too childish to me. I'm glad that so many of you love this story, but I'm thinking of making only a few more short chapters, or letting someone else finish it for me. I haven't really decided, but if any of you want to, please let me know!

I also want to apologize for the crappy quality of this chapter, sorry to everyone that's been reading this story!

* * *

Thanks to everyone who left a review! I'm glad you like this story~

* * *

_**\Chapter Twenty-seven/**_

"That was some sale. There's no better time to hit the supermarket than Sunday morning." I grinned up at Haruhi, adding in a,

"Thanks again for letting me tag along Haruhi! It was fun!" I continued to give her a smile as she gave me an odd look.

"Grocery shopping?"  
"Yep! So what are you going to do when you get home?"

"Well, I've gotta clean and do some laundry." We both paused in the street, staring at the massive crowd standing in front of the build. "What's going on? Why are they in front of my apartment building?"

"Check out that car. Super rich." Super rich? That could only mean… That the host were here. I'm assuming that Haruhi came to the same conclusion, because her face darkened before she turned to look at me.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I sighed, and reluctantly nodded my head yes.

"That the host, for whatever reason, decided to visit you with no warning what so ever?" I watched Haruhi head shake her head yes, quite angrily. "Then yes I am."

"Is this for some kind of movie shoot or something?" Both Haruhi and I shook our heads in disappointment, before we started walking over, just in time to hear,

"Now, listen up, men, don't you forget! We must be polite. This is a casual 'we just happened to be in the neighborhood' kind of visit." Because all of them are definitely the type to 'just be here'. "We're not here to judge the Fujuoka family's lifestyle. The words, shabby, cramped and run-down, are absolutely forbidden." I watched as Mistukuni, Kaoru, and Hikaru both saluted and answered with a,

"Right! Yes, sir!"

"Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi or her father and cause them to ask us to leave." Because everything that was just said was going to let her allow them to stay?" I watched Haruhi as she grit her teeth and shouted,

"Well it's too late for that. Go away." Tamaki suddenly spun around, shocked to hear Haruhi's voice, and shouted,

"Haruhi!" The hosts quickly saw her pink dress and commented on it,

"That pink dress is pretty cute." Knowing that they had already upset Haruhi, I decided that it was in my best interest to stay quiet.

"Shut up! Get the hell out of here!" With a scared look on his face, Tamaki whimpered out,

"Haruhi's so mad she actually cursed at us." Naturally the twins went to defend themselves as they simply stated,

"Hey, it wasn't us." Suddenly the landlady came over to us and asked,

"Excuse me, Haruhi and Kitty, but is everything all right?"

"Oh hi miss landlady."

"Hello miss! It's nice to see you again!" I smiled at the elderly woman, happy to see her again. It had been awhile since I had last visited Haruhi and her father.

"Nice to see you too Kitty. But, those young men are driving such a fancy foreign cars. They are not Yakuza, are they?" I chuckled, trying to imagine them in the Yakuza, and failing horribly. Then, in unison, Haruhi and I answered her with a,

"No, they're not."

"Do you want me to call the police for you?" At the mention of police, Tamaki suddenly appeared telling the landlady,

"Pleased to meet you, madam. My name is Suou, and I'm one of Haruhi and Kitty's friends." The landlady blushed, while she replied,

"Really? My goodness, why aren't you just adorable?" Haruhi and I sighed before she stated,

"And he's got her." Tamaki continued with his usual act, not noticing Haruhi's comment.

"We were just stopping by. We didn't mean to cause a scene. I'm sorry." Still blushing the landlady said,

"Oh, it's no problem. I'll stop by later with some snacks for you and your friends. See you later." The moment the landlady was out of sight, Haruhi whirled on the hosts telling them in a strict voice,

"Okay, here is the deal. I'm only giving you guys a quick peek, 3 seconds. And you all go home, got it?" They all gave a nod, and started following Haruhi up to her apartment. With a sigh I decided that I really couldn't leave Haruhi alone with the hosts, she might kill them all. So I trotted behind them, frowning to myself. As we got close to Haruhi's apartment I heard Mitsukuni say,

"Look, I brought you a gift, Haru-chan. I know how you love cake. There is both chocolate and strawberry. I think we should have some." Haruhi heaved a heavy sigh telling him,

"Fine. I guess I'll make some tea." When the door opened Tamaki stated,

"Whew. At least, it's better than my dream." I raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly he had dreamed of, because I'm certain that it wasn't pleasant for anyone. Then, in a mocking tone, Hikaru told Tamaki,

"What a humble." Tamaki was clearly annoyed by his comment because shouted at him,

"Shut up!" I glanced up at Kyouya when he suddenly spoke up,

"A wood-buit, two-bed unit. That's normal for commoner family of two." Wow, well I guess you learn something new everyday after all.

"Haruhi is such a pipsqueak. At least, we know she won't hit her head on the low ceilings." Was she really? I mean, she so much bigger then myself, so I guess that means I'm super tiny.

"Wow, I think it's a super cute little room." I smiled at Mitsukuni, glad he was at least trying to make a compliment. I then heard Haruhi tell them in a very dry voice,

"You don't have to struggle to compliment it." I heaved a sigh, before muttering to Haruhi,

"It's a nice place though."

"Thank you Kitty." I turned to look at the hosts as they suddenly asked,

"Hold on. Are we supposed to take off our shoes, too?" Haruhi also turned to look at them, before telling them,

"Please if you don't mind."

"Did you hear that? We have to take our shoes off. It's kinda like going to a dojo, huh?" I gave Mitsukuni a small smile, while Mori stated,

"Yeah"

"Do you have any slippers for us, Haruhi?" I raised an eyebrow at the twins, slightly annoyed that they were even bothering to ask her that.

"Wait. The rooms are covered with tatami-mat."

"In that case, we don't need slippers."

"Great. Thanks for inviting us in."

"Yeah, thanks."

"It's greatly appreciated."

"Yes, thanks, Haruhi."


End file.
